The Heroe's of Yellow Flash
by An231
Summary: Setelah perang besar dunia shinobi keempat berakhir, Naruto gugur sebagai pahlawan, dia minggal saat tangan putus saat pertarungan terakhir melawan Sasuke di lembah akhir. Kini Naruto berinkar nasi kedunia lain, dunia tanpa perang dan pertumpahan darah
1. Chapter 1

**CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon, FemKirito, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Chapter 1:Link Start, Sword Art Online**

Saat ini terlihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, dari penampilannya dia nampaknya baru bangun tidur. Dia berjalan gontai menuju kekamar mandi, hendak mencuci mukanya. Dari pantulan cermin yang ada dikamar mandi, dia melihat ada yang tidak biasa pada bayangannya sendiri. Bukan karena tiga tanda wisker dipipinya, namun karena wajahnya yang terlihat lebih muda.

"Hm, sudah kuduga!" gumamnya

Yo, namaku Uzumaki Naruto, usiaku saat ini baru 15 tahun. Aku bekerja disebuah toko supermarket yang ada dikota ini. Bukan cuma kerja, aku juga bersekolah disalah satu SMA dikota ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya aku malas sekali untuk pergi sekolah, tapi aku juga butuh pengetahuan tentang dunia ini.

Sebenarnya aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini, aku berasal dari dunia lain, dunia tempat asalku adalah dunia yang keras, penuh dengan pertumpahan darah dan juga peperangan. Oh, iya, sebenarnya usiaku itu sudah 17 tahun, namun saat aku bereinkarnasi kedunia ini 2 tahun yang lalu, aku kembali lagi keusia 13 tahun. Aku tidak tahu apa alasannya, tapi yang pasti, aku mungkin tidak akan bisa kembali lagi kedunia asalku.

Saat pertama kali datang kedunia ini, aku terdampar disebuah kota kecil yang mirip dengan desa Konoha tempat asalku. Perbedaannya hanyalah, tidak ada wajah batu para Hokage, dan juga terlihat lebih modern. Orang-orang disana sangatlah baik padaku, bukan hanya memberiku tempat tinggal, mereka juga memberikan aku beberapa pakaian, dan juga menyekolahkanku. Saat mereka menannyaiku tentang dari mana aku berasal, aku menjawab 'Aku tidak tahu, yang aku ingat hanyalah namaku' begitulah kataku, yah tentu saja itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka. Mereka pasti tidak akan percaya kalau aku bilang bahwa aku berasal dari dunia lain. Aku pasti malah akan dicurigai atau semacamnya. Mereka pun menganggapku sebagai anak malang yang kehilangan segalanya termasuk ingatan. Saat mereka menunjukkan sikap baik mereka kepadaku, aku merasa tidak tega karena telah membohongi mereka, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ketika aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kehidupan baruku ini, terjadi sebuah tragedi besar yang membuatku kembali kehilangan segalanya. Kejadiannya adalah saat malam pergantian tahun, Sebuah meteor jatuh menghantam kotaku. Bencana tersebut menyebabkan ratusan nyawa meninggal. Komet Tiamat dengan periode orbit 1200 tahun, mendekati bumi saat malam pergantian tahun. Tidak ada yang memprediksi bahwa inti meteor akan terbelah dititik lintasannya.

Pecahan komet tersebut, menjadi sebuah meteor dan menghantam jepang. Titik tabrakannya terjadi tepat di kota tempat tinggalku. Hanya ada seratus orang yang selamat dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu, dan salah satunya adalah aku. Dua bulan kemudian, tepatnya saat aku baru pindah ke apartementku yang sekarang ini, aku melihat berita yang mengatakan bahwa Peristiwa itu telah ditetapkan sebagai salah satu bencana paling mengerikan dalam sejarah Jepang. Dan bukan hanya itu, beritanya bahkan sampai tersebar hampir keseluruh penjuru dunia hanya dalam waktu. Aku sebenarnya cukup terkejut karena beritanya sudah tersebar seluas itu, bahkan sebelum aku pindah kesini.

Meski banyak bantuan yang datang dari berbagai pihak, namun mereka yang sudah meninggal tidak akan bisa hidup kembali. Mereka yang kehilangan sanak saudara mendapatkan belasungkawa dan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, termasuk aku. Meski tidak memiliki hubungan darah, namun jika kehilangan orang-orang yang paling berharga, tetap saja rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Bagiku, mereka yang sudah menolong dan berbuat baik kepadaku saat aku pertama kali tiba didunia ini sudah aku anggap sebagai keluargaku sendiri. Hal paling membuatku menyesal adalah aku tidak pernah mengatakan identitasku yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Dan mungkin itulah alasan kenapa kemampuan cakra dalam diriku bisa bangkit kembali, meski tingkat cakraku saat ini sama dengan shinobi normal pada umumnya.

Dan begitulah kisah tentang diriku yang bereinkarnasi kedunia ini, dunia dimana sebuah game online bernama 'Sword Art Online' tengah populer disetiap kalangan. Sword Art Online atau biasa disebut SAO adalah sebuah game MMORPG yang buat oleh seseorang yang bernama Kayaba Akihiko. Aku tidak begitu mengerti penjelasannya sih, tapi yang penting, game ini adalah game online yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh setiap gamer sepertiku. Yah, benar, semenjak aku pindah kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu aku telah menjadi seorang gamer.

Dan ada yang harus kalian ketahui, saat menjadi Beta Tester, ada sebuah kebetulan atau tepatnya keajaiban yang mendatangiku. Saat pertama kali ikut Beta Tester, aku mendapatkan item khusus yang bisa dibilang sangat langkah, yaitu item untuk meningkatkan daya tahan tubuh. Aku juga mendapatkan senjata khusus berupa sebuah kunai yang terbuat dari besi terkuat di Sword Art Online, dan bentuk dari kunai tersebut sangat mirip dengan Hiraishin Kunai milik ayahku. Skill yang aku miliki juga hampir mirip dengan Hiraishin Giri no Jutsu, hingga akhirnya aku mendapat julukan Kiroi no Senko yang sama dengan ayahku, selain itu jubah yang aku kenakan juga hampir sama dengan jubah Yondaime Hokage, hanya saja tidak ada tulisan Yondaime dibagian punggung.

Dan satu lagi, dari semua Beta Tester, aku adalah satu-satunya player yang pernah mengalahkan bos lantai 91 selama Beta Test. Aku tidak begitu mengerti dan juga tidak peduli jika hal tersebut adalah suatu pencapaian besar yang mungkin tidak akan bisa dilakukan oleh pemain lain, tapi yang penting bagiku adalah game SAO ini adalah game terbaik yang pernah aku mainkan.

Namun ada pula yang membuatku sedikit kesal, yaitu saat kembali memainkan game SAO,ada beberapa skill yang tidak bisa aku gunakan untuk sementara waktu. Tapi Yang pasti, suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan menaklukan game ini

 **DISISI LAIN**

Hari itu orang-orang mengantri, saling berdesakan. Bukan mengantri untuk obral, atau hal lain yang biasa dilakukan di masa ini, melainkan mengantri untuk bisa mendapat sebuah game, game MMORPG terbaru bernama Sword Art Online.

Hari itu adalah hari pertama Sword Art Online dilepas untuk publik. Para gamers yang sudah tak sabar lagi untuk memainkan game online itu terus mengantri dengan penuh antusias. Beberapa bahkan sudah mengantri beberapa hari sebelum game diluncurkan. Antrian ini benar-benar mengagumkan sampai-sampai disiarkan secara online oleh MMO Stream.

Di kamarnya, seorang gadis sedang mendengar siaran berita itu lewat komputernya, sambil membaca sebuah majalah yang memuat berita tentang game itu. Berbagai hal tentang game itu, termasuk tentang si pencipta game, seorang ilmuan jenius bernama Akihiko Kayaba.

Sambil mendengar siaran, gadis itu terus membaca lembar demi lembar majalah game yang ia bawa. Hingga tiba-tiba, secara tak sengaja jarinya teriris oleh kertas majalah itu dan terluka, meneteskan setitik darah. Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, memikirkan pertanda apa ini sebenarnya. Hingga kemudian, lamunan pemuda itu terpecah oleh suara adiknya yang terdengar dari balik pintu, "Onee-san, aku pergi latihan dulu ya.." sang adik yang seorang gadis berpamitan dan kemudian pergi ke luar rumah.

Gadis tadi tak menyahut, ia malah menaruh majalahnya ke atas meja, berdiri dan kemudian melihat ke arah jam digital yang menunjukkan angka 12:55:58 Senin, 6 November 2022, lalu mengambil suatu alat mirip helm, serta memakainya.

Setelah memasang benda yang kelihatannya merupakan alat untuk terhubung ke Dunia Maya itu di kepala, pemuda tadi merebahkan diri ke tempat tidur. Dan lalu, setelah memejamkan mata dan melewati proses login, jiwanya pun masuk ke dalam Dunia Game, Sword Art Online.

"Welcome to Sword Art Online !"

Sebuah kalimat sambutan terlintas sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mata, melihat Dunia di depannya, Dunia yang bukan lagi kamar tempatnya semula berada, melainkan Dunia Maya, Dunia yang menakjubkan di mana gamers telah menunggu.

"Akhirnya, Dunia ini" Ucap gadis itu. Sebelum game ini diluncurkan untuk publik, ia sempat menjadi Beta Tester, yaitu seseorang yang mendapat kesempatan langka untuk mencoba game itu sebelum akhirnya diluncurkan untuk publik.

 **DI LANTAI SATU, SWORD ART ONLINE**

Lantai satu, kota awal, seorang pemuda berambut pirang tengan berjalan menelusuri kota, melewati ramainya pasar di mana para pedagang berjualan. Dia memiliki perawakan rambut berwarna kuning, dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi dan kekar, cukup keren untuk seorang avatar game.

Oi, kau yang disana itu!" Tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil ketika ia sedang berjalan. Dan kemudian, pemuda itu pun menghentikan langkahnya, serta menghadap ke belakang, di mana dia melihat dua orang chara disana, yang satu adalah laki-laki berambut biru dan yang satu lagi adalah laki-laki berambut merah .

"Aku?" Pemuda tadi masih ragu, ada urusan apa tiba-tiba dua orang yang tidak ia kenal menghampiri. "Haah, haah ..." Sejenak chara berambut merahdan berambut biru itu mengambil napas, kelelahan karena mengejar, "kau pernah kesini sebelumnya kan?" Tanya chara berambut biru

"Kau pernah ikut Beta Test kan?" Tanya chara berambut merah. "I-Iya" sahut pemuda berambut kuning tersebut.

"Kalau kami, ini adalah hari pertama kami, tolong ajari kami dasar-dasarnya ya" Pinta chara berambut biru. "A-ah, itu ..." Pemuda berambut kuning agak canggung.

"Aku mohon!" Chara berambut merah dan berembut biru memohon dan lalu memperkenalkan diri, "Namaku Klein" Ucap chara berambut merah "Namaku Kirito, mohon bantuannya" Ucap chara berambut biru

"Na-namaku, Naruto" Pemuda berambut kuning itu pun ikut memperkenalkan diri. tak ada alasan baginya untuk menolak. Karenanya, pemuda yang akhirnya diketahui bernama Naruto itu pun menyanggupi permintaan Klein Kirito untuk mengajari ia dasar-dasar bermain game ini.

Mengingat sebelumnya Naruto pernah mengikuti Beta Test, tentu saja sedikit tidaknya ia sudah mengetahui cara-cara atau dasar-dasar dalam bermain Sword Art Online.

Naruto mengajak Klein dan Kirito menuju sebuah padang rumput untuk mengajarinya berburu. Klein diminta Kirito untuk menghadapi sebuah karakter babi hutan. Namun belum apa-apa, Klein sudah ditubruk dan dijatuhkan oleh babi hitam itu, Kirito dan Naruto sweatdrop ditempat.

Klein mengerang kesakitan sambil menutupi selangkangannya yang tadi tepat terkena serudukan si babi, "Aduuh! Selangkanganku, uuhhh" Sungguh seperti merasakan kesakitan yang benar-benar sakit meski sebenarnya, "Jangan berlebihan begitu, sebenarnya kau tidak merasakan sakit kan?" Ucap Naruto.

"Ah, iya juga ya, kebiasaan" Ucap Klein dan bangun. Di Dunia game ini, peserta tak akan bisa merasakan sakit. Kalau berhasil diserang oleh lawan, hal tersebut hanya akan mengurangi Health Point.

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau harus menggunakan pedangmu dengan benar." Ucap Naruto. "Aku mengerti kok" Ucap Klein. "Tapi babi itu bergerak terus" Sanggah Kirito.

"Kalau saja kau memasukkan gerakannya dengan benar, dan mengaktifkan Sword Skill, sistem akan membaca perintah itu dan membuatnya menjadi teknikmu" Ucap Naruto

Kirito mengambil sebuah kerikil di tanah dan mempraktekan apayang diajarkan Naruto.

Kirito membidik si babi, serta menembaknya dengan cepat dan tepat menggunakan kerikil yang ia bawa. Kirito tak benar-benar ingin membunuh si babi, ia ingin agar Kleinlah juga bisa melakukannya.

"Wow, ternyata kau hebat juga Kirito" Naruto memuji Kirito yang sudah langsung bisa mempraktekan apa yang dia bilang.

"Masukan gerakan ... Gerakan ..." Klein tidak mau kalah dari Kirito dan terus meresapi kata-kata itu.

"Beri sedikit jeda, dan ketika kau merasakan skillnya mulai aktif, Biarkan sensasinya keluar seperti ledakan" Jelas Naruto.

Jika biasanya di masa sekarang, seorang gamer mengeluarkan skill karakter game yang ia mainkan dengan cara menekan kombinasi-kombinasi tombol, disini tidaklah demikian. Di Dunia Game Maya tanpa tombol di mana kita sendirilah yang berperan sebagai karakter yang dimainkan, yang harus kita lakukan jika ingin mengeluarkan skill adalah melakukan gerakan yang benar, membiarkan sistem membacanya dan kemudian mengaktifkan skill pemain. Dan ketika pemain merasakan kalau skillnya mulai aktif, ia harus memberi sedikit jeda dan akhirnya melepaskan serangan, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan oleh Kirito dan yang dijelaskan oleh Naruto.

"Seperti ledakan ..." Klein meresapi kata-kata itu, mengerti dan kemudian bersiap menggunakan pedangnya. Klein mengenggam pedangnya ke belakang, diam sejenak hingga kekuatan skillnya mengaliri pedang yang ia bawa. Lalu, Klein melepaskannya. Menebaskan pedang itu hingga akhirnya benar-benar mampu menghancurkan si babi, merubahnya menjadi Experience.

Klein berteriak senang, baru pertama kali ini ia mampu membasmi sebuah karakter di game ini. Kirito pun ikut senagn dengan."Selamat" Ucap Naruto, Klein kemudian melakukan Toss dengan Naruto dan Kirito. "Tapi, babi hutan itu hanyalah karakter selemah slime di permainan lain" Ucap Naruto. "Eh!? Benarkah!?" Kompak ucap Klein dan Kirito kaget, jika babi yang bisa menjatuhkannya ini merupakan karakter lemah, bagaimana dengan karakter-karakter kuat lainnya. "Aku kira dia itu boss tingkat menengah atau semacamnya" Ucap Klein.

"Hah, boss menengah dengkulmu" Memang benar, babi itu hanyalah karakter lemah yang terdapat dalam jumlah cukup banyak di padang rumput itu.

Klein kembali mencoba-coba skill yang ia miliki. Mengaliri pedang yang ia bawa, menahan, dan kemudian menebaskannya. "Ini menarik" Ucap Kirito. "Ya" Ucap Klein dan kembali menebas-nebaskan pedangnya, "Skill itu, sebanyak teknik pedang anggar atau semacamnya bukan?"

"Iya, aku bahkan mendengar kalau jumlah skillnya tak terbatas" Ucap Naruto. "Tapi, tidak ada sihir di game ini" lanjutnya. "RPG tanpa sihir? Aturan yang sungguh berani" Ucap Klein sambil masih menebas-nebas udara dengan skill pedangnya.

"Bertarung dengan menggerakan dirimu sendiri itu sangat menyenangkan" Ucap Klein

"Benar sekali!" Ucap Kirito setuju. "Yosh, ayo kita lanjutkan ke tahap berikutnya" Ucap Naruto.

"Ya! Ayo kita teruskan!" Mereka bertiga terus berlatih. Hingga tak terasa, sore hari telah tiba.

Mereka beristirahat, menyudahi latihan sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan sore game itu. Menakjubkan, indah, naga-naga berterbangan bagai burung di senjanya langit Sword Art Online. Naruto, Kirito dan Klein terkagum-kagum. Berapa kali pun ia melihat, ia merasa sulit untuk mempercayai semua ini ...

"Benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya kalau sekarang kita sedang berada dalam sebuah permainan" Ucap Klein. "Siapa pun yang sudah membuat ini, dia pasti orang yang sangat jenius, benar-benar luar biasa, aku sangat senang bisa lahir di masa ini" Lanjutnya.

"Oi, oi, apa Kau terlalu berlebihan?" Ucap Kirito yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sama-sama menikmati pemandangan itu. "Itu karena ini Full Drive pertamaku" Ucap Klein. "Jadi, ini pertama kalinya kau main menggunakan Nerve Gear?" Nerve Gear adalah nama alat yang dipakai oleh pemain. Itu lho, yang tadi dipasang di kepala.

"Begitulah ... Hanya demi bisa bermain Sword Art Online, aku bergegas membeli perangkatnya" Ucap Klein. "Aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapat satu dari sepuluh ribu paket yang disediakan ... Yah, tapi kau sepuluh kali lebih beruntung daripada aku karena bisa mengikuti Beta Test, yang mana hanya diikuti oleh seribu pemain" Ucap Klein ke Naruto

"Yah, mungkin kau benar" Ucap Naruto.

"Hei, seberapa jauh kau bisa sampai waktu berada di mode beta?" Klein bertanya lagi. "Selama dua bulan, aku hanya bisa sampai lantai sepuluh" Jawab Naruto. "Tapi kali ini, aku rasa satu bulan saja sudah cukup bagiku" Lanjutnya.

"Kau benar-benar serius ya ..."

"Ya, sejujurnya selama beta test, siang dan malam hanya SAO yang ada di pikiranku ..." Naruto menarik dan melihat ke arah pedang yang ia genggam. "Di Dunia ini, pedang inilah yang mampu membawaku ke mana pun, ini adalah Dunia Maya yang tidak terpadai, aku bahkan merasa lebih hidup disini dibanding di Dunia Nyata" Ucap Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum kecil, memasukkan kembali pedangnya dan lalu mengajak Klein, "Nah, kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berburu lagi?" Tanya Kirito "Tentu saja!" Klein bersemangat. Tapi sayang sekali, perutnya tak bisa diajak kompromi. "Aku sangat ingin tapi ... aku lapar, sepertinya aku mau keluar dulu" Ucapnya.

"Memakan makanan disini hanya akan membuatmu berpikir kalau kau tidak lapar"

"Yups, aku sudah memesan pizza panas jam setengah enam!" Ucap Klein.

"Kau sudah siap-siap ya ..."Ucap Kirito

"Tentu! Setelah selesai makan, aku pasti akan kembali" Klein bangun dari duduknya.

"Oh ..."

"Setelah ini, aku akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang yang ku kenal dari berbagai permainan lain, bagaimana? Apa kalian mau berteman dengan mereka juga?" Tanya Klein

"mmm" Naruto dan Kirito menundukan wajah, berpikir.

"Terima kasih atas ajakanmu ... tapi, untuk saat ini kurasa aku tidak bisa" Ucap Naruto

"Begitu, juga aku" Ucap Kirito

"Begitu, ya ..." Ucap Klein. "Maa, Akan aku kenalkan lain waktu saja" Lanjutnya.

Setelahnya, Klein menggesek udara dengan tangan kanannya, memunculkan menu untuk logout dari permainan. Namun anehnya, "Tidak ada tombol untuk keluar?"

"Coba lihat baik-baik" Ucap Kirito. "Sudah, tapi tidak ada di mana-mana"

"Apa maksudmu? Seharusnya ada di bawah menu utama" Naruto dan Kirito kemudian mengecek menunya. Dan ternyata, memang tidak ada pilihan untuk logout.

"Benar tidak ada kan?"

"Ya, memang tidak ada" Ucap Naruto.

"Yah, bagaimanapun ini adalah hari pertama setelah beta, pasti masih ada beberapa bug di sana-sini, orang-orang pasti panik" Ucap Kirito.

"kau juga, Klein, sekarang sudah jam lima lewat dua puluh lima menit" Kirito menunjuk ke arah menu, yang juga mengandung jam digital.

"Eh? Aaa! Teri-Mayo-Pizza dan Ginger-Ale-ku!" Teriak Klein panik.

"Coba hubungi game master" Saran Naruto.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa ... Apa tidak ada cara lain untuk keluar?" Kirito menanyakan alternatif.

"Tidak" Ucap Naruto. "Jika pemain ingin sengaja keluar dari sini, mereka harus logout melalui menu" Jelasnya.

"Yang benar saja!" Ucap Kirito

"Konyol sekali, pasti ada cara lain ... Keluar! Logout!" Klein berteriak-teriak sambil memasang pose-pose aneh, meloncat, berharap dengan itu ia bisa kembali ke Dunia Nyata. Akan tetapi, tak ada gunanya sama sekali. Tetap saja ia tak bisa keluar.

"Sudah kubilang kan, tak ada cara lain selain logout" Ucap Naruto. "Bahkan di panduan pun tidak ada cara untuk memutuskan jaringan di saat darurat"

"Ini bercanda kan? Ah, aku tahu! Aku cukup melepaskan Nerve Gear di kepalaku" Klein menarik-narik kepalanya ke atas, masih berharap bisa keluar dengan cara alternatif. Namun tetap saja, hasilnya nihil.

"Percuma saja kau melakukan hal itu, saat ini kita tak bisa menggerakan tubuh asli kita ... Nerve Gear menghalangi semua yang kita perintahkan pada tubuh asli dari syaraf ini" Naruto menunjuk bagian belakang kepala.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana? Apa kita harus menunggu sampai mereka memperbaiki bugnya?" Tanya Kirito

"Ah, mungkin jika seseorang di Dunia nyata melepaskan Nerve Gear kita, kita bisa keluar" Ucap Naruto. "Tapi aku tinggal sendiri" Ucap Naurto. "Begitu, juga aku" Ucap Klein "Bagaimana denganmu, Kirito?" Ia lalu bertanya.

"Aku tinggal bersama ibu dan adik perempuanku, jadi mereka pasti akan meyadarinya saat makan malam" Sahut Kirito.

Setelah mendengar ini, tiba-tiba saja Klein langsung bersemangat. Namun bukannya bersemangat untuk meminta bantuan agar jika Kirito sudah logout ia mau membantunya melepas Nerve Gear, Klein malah menanyakan yang bukan-bukan, "Be-berapa usia adik perempuanmu, Kirito!?"

"Adikku ikut tim olah raga, dia benci permainan seperti ini ... Dia tidak punya urusan dengan orang-orang seperti kita"

"Itu tidak ma..."

Jbukkk!

Kirito menendang selangkangan Klein. "Aaaakhhh!" Klein menahan rasa sakit.

"Ah benar, tidak sakit" Ia baru ingat kalau disini ia tak bisa merasakan rasa sakit.

"Yang lebih penting, apa kalian tidak merasa ini aneh?" Tanya Kirito.

"Tentu saja aku merasa ini aneh, karena ada bug" Sahut Klein.

"Aku rasa ini bukan sekedar bug" Ucap Naruto. "Jika kita tidak bisa keluar, maka akan menimbulkan masalah serius pada masa depan permainan ini sendiri ... Seharusnya mereka bisa saja mematikan servernya agar semua pemain keluar ... Tapi, bahkan tak ada pengumuman sedikit pun tentang ini"

"Yah, kau benar" Ucap Kirito ke Naruto

Teng ...

Teng ...

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi sebuah lonceng. Naruto, Kirito dan Klein menghadap ke arah sumber datangnya bunyi.

Awan di langit Sword Art Online bergerak semakin cepat. Dan tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, tiba-tiba saja mereka telah berada di pusat kota, bersama dengan pemain-pemain lainnya yang tampaknya juga dibawa secara paksa kesana menggunakan teleport.

Orang-orang tampak bingung. Kelihatannya mereka semua juga mengalami masalah yang sama dengan yang Klein dan Kirito alami. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" "Aku tidak tahu" Mereka semua bertanya-tanya. _"Teleport paksa?"_ Pikir Naruto.

"Lihat ke arah sana!" Tiba-tiba langit senja yang mulanya merah indah berubah menjadi merah mengerikan, dilapisi dengan kotak-kotak bertuliskan System Announcement, warning. Dan dari sela kotak itu, muncul cairan mirip darah yang kemudian menyatu dan membentuk sesosok karakter raksasa berjubah merah.

"Apa itu!?" "Game master?" "Kenapa dia tidak punya wajah?" "Apa ini sebuah event?" Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan baru terus bermunculan. para pemain benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Hingga kemudian, raksasa berjubah merah itu memberi penjelasan ...

"Para pemain sekalian, selamat datang di Duniaku"

"Duniaku?"

"Nama saya adalah Akihiko Kayaba ... Saat ini, sayalah satu-satunya yang bisa mengendalikan Dunia ini" Ucapnya.

"!" Kirito teringat dengan nama Akihiko Kayaba. Itu adalah nama dari ilmuan jenius pencipta game ini yang tadi sempat ia baca dari majalah. "Dia, benarkah orang ini ..."

"Saya yakin, kalian semua pasti sudah menyadarinya ... Tombol untuk keluar yang ada di menu utama telah hilang ... Tapi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada permainannya ... Saya ulangi, ini bukanlah akibat dari kerusakan pada permainannya ... Ini adalah salah satu fitur dari Sword Art Online" Ucap Akihiko.

"Fi-fitur!?"

"Pemain tak akan bisa keluar atas kemauannya sendiri, Dan juga Nerve gear tak akan bisa dihentikan dari Dunia luar" Akihiko mematahkan harapan Naruto, Kirito dan Klein untuk keluar dengan cara paksa. "Intinya, mustahil kalian melarikan diri ... Dan jika hal itu tetap dipaksa untuk dilakukan, pemancar yang ada di dalam Nerve Gear akan memancarkan sinyal gelombang pendek yang kuat hingga mampu menghancurkan otak kalian"

jelas Akihiko mengenai game ini.

"A-apa-apaan ini?"

"Ayolah, hentikan saja, jangan main-main" Para pemain benar-benar tak habis pikir. Beberapa malah cuek dan hendak meninggalkan tempat itu. Namun, mereka tak bisa keluar dari pusat kota itu. Gerbang-gerbang yang tersedia dilapisi oleh dinding transparan. "Hei, aku tak bisa keluar!" Ucap salah seorang yang mencoba untuk pergi.

"Apa yang dia bicarakan? Dia pasti sudah gila ya?" Ucap Klein. "Iya kan, Naruto, Kirito?"

"Tidak, dia benar, pemancar Nerve Gear bekerja seperti oven microwave ... Jika penghambatnya dimatikan, benda itu akan membakar otak" Jelas Kirito.

"Lalu, bagaimana kalau aliran listriknya kita putus saja?"

"Kurasa itu juga tidak akan membantu, Nerve gear punya batrai cadangan" Jelas Naruto.

"Eh? Tapi, ini keterlaluan! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa malah jadi seperti ini!?" Bentak Klein.

"Sayang sekali, beberapa teman dan keluarga pemain mengabaikan peringatan ini dan melepas Nerve gear Secara sengaja" Ucap Akihiko lagi. "Hasilnya, dua ratus tiga belas pemain keluar dari Dunia Aincrad ini, dan juga dari Dunia Nyata untuk selama-lamanya"

Kenyataan ini semakin membuat para pemain tak percaya. Bingung, ketakutan.

"Perlu kalian ketahui, organisasi pemberitaan di seluruh Dunia nyata sekarang sedang gencar-gencarnya memberitakan semua ini, termasuk berita kematiannya ... Jadi mulai sekarang, bahaya melepas Nerve Gear secara sengaja bisa diminimalisir ... Dan aku berharap, kalian tenang dan menyelesaikan permainannya"

"Juga, aku ingin kalian mengingat ini baik-baik ... Tak ada cara untuk menghidupkan kembali siapa pun yang sudah mati di dalam permainan ini ... Jadi HP salah seorang pemain mencapai nol, mereka akan lenyap dari permainan ini untuk selama-lamanya, di mana berarti juga mati di Dunia nyata"

"Hanya ada satu cara untuk bisa keluar dari game ini ... Yaitu, dengan menyelesaikan permainan ini" Jelas Akihiko lagi.

"Saat ini, kalian berada di lantai terbawah Aincrad, lantai satu ... Jika kalian bisa melewati labirinnya dan mengalahkan boss lantai, maka kalian akan naik ke lantai berikutnya ... Hingga akhirnya, kalian akan sampai di lantai puncak, yaitu lantai seratus ... Kalahkan boss yang ada disana dan permainan pun akan selesai"

"Menyelesaikan?"

"Apa yang dia bicarakan?" Beberapa pemain masih tampak kebingungan.

"Jangan mengada-ada!"

"Me-menyelesaikan semua lantai? I-Ini mustahil kan, bahkan para Beta Tester tak pernah sampai setinggi itu ..." Ucap Klein pesimis.

"Tidak, saat Beta Test, pernah ada orang yang hampir berhasil mencapai lantai teratas ... namun dia gagal dan hanay bisa sampai dilantai 91" Jelas Kirito. Mendengar ucapan Kirito, Naruto langsung menundukkan kepalanya

"Kemudian, yang terakhir ..." Masih ada pengumuman yang ingin Akihiko sampaikan.

"Aku telah menambahkan hadiah ke tempat penyimpanan barang kalian ... Silahkan periksa"

Naruto langsung memeriksa kotak barangnya di menu.

"Cermin?" Naruto mengklik nama benda di daftar itu dan yang keluar memang hanyalah sebuah cermin.

Tak hanya Naruto, Kirito, Klein dan para pemain lain juga mengeluarkan cermin itu, serta melihat wajah mereka dari sana. Kemudian tiba-tiba, tubuh para pemain mengeluarkan cahaya dan sesuatu terjadi, avatar mereka berubah menjadi tubuh dan wajah asli diri mereka.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Naruto?"

"I-iya, aku tidak ... Eh, siapa kau?" Naruto tak mengenali Klein yang menggunakan tubuh aslinya.

"Eh? kau juga, siapa?" Klein baru sadar kalau wajah Naruto terlihat lebih muda ditambah dengan tiga kumis dipipinya yang membuatnya terlihat seperti manusia setengah siluman.

Fisik semua pemain berubah ke wujud asli mereka. Dengan ini, orang-orang jelek yang berpura-pura menggunakan avatar wanita cantik atau lelaki tampan bisa terlihat dengan jelas. Juga para pemain tua yang menggunakan chara orang muda, semuanya bisa terlihat.

"Eh!? Jadi kau laki-laki ya!?"

"kau juga berbohong, kau bilang umurmu tujuh belas tahun!?"

"Ini berarti ..."

"Kau Naruto?" "Kau Klein?" Ucap mereka berdua kompak, baru sadar kalau itu memang benar mereka, tetapi dengan wajah asli mereka. "Hey, Naruto, Klein, apa yang terjadi disini?" Tanya Kirito

"Eh!" "Nona ... kau siapa?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak tahu kalau Kirito telah berubah kewujud aslinya, yaitu seorang gadis remaja dengan rambut hitam pekat yang panjang.

"I-ini aku ... Kirito" Ucap Kirito. "Eh! Kirito, kau permpuan?" Tanya Naruto, Kirito kemudian mengambil sebuah cermin disakunya "Eh!" Kirito baru menyadari kalau dirinya telah berubah ke wujud aslinya didunia nyata. "Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kirito

"Proses scanning ... Nerve Gear menutupi seluruh kepala dengan kerapatan tinggi ... Jadi benda itu bisa melihat seperti apa wajah aslimu ... Tapi, tinggi dan berat badan kita ..." Jelas Naruto

"Saat pertama kali menggunakan Nerve Gear, semua itu sudah kita sesuaikan, bukan? Kau harus menyentuh seluruh tubuhmu terlebih dahulu." tambah Klein.

"Oh, benar juga, pasti datanya diperoleh dari sana" Ucap Kirito.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa ... Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Klein masih tampak kesal.

"Dia pasti akan memberitahu kita" Kirito menunjuk ke karakter raksasa berjubah merah, Akihiko. Dan benar saja, Akihiko kembali menjelaskan sesuatu ...

"Saat ini, kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya, kenapa? Kenapa Akihiko Kayaba, Pembuat Sword Art Online dan Nerve Gear melakukan ini semua? Tujuanku sudah tercapai ... Aku membuat Sword Art Online untuk satu alasan ... Untuk membuat Dunia ini dan ambil bagian di dalamnya ... Dan sekarang, semuanya sudah selesai"

"Apa ..." Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ini adalah akhir dari pengayaan untuk peluncuran resmi Sword Art Online ... Semoga kalian semua berhasil" Ucap Akihiko untuk terakhir kalinya dan kemudian menghilang, langit kembali menjadi cerah.

"Semua ini nyata ..." Kirito kembali mengepalkan tangan kanannya.

"Si Jenius yang membuat Nerve Gear dan juga ruang maya, Akihiko Kayaba ... Aku tahu tentangmu karena aku mengagumimu ... Apa yang dia katakan adalah benar ... Jika aku mati di Dunia ini ... Maka aku akan benar-benar lenyap"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Orang-orang baru memahami semuanya. Mereka panik, berlari, seolah masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan kalau mereka terjebak di Dunia ini dan satu-satunya jalan untuk pulang ada dengan menyelesaikannya. "Tidak!" "Jangan bercanda!" Teriak mereka sambil terus berlari, entah mau ke mana. "Keluarkan aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"

"Aku tak bisa tinggal terus disini! Aku ada janji setelah ini!" Mereka memprotes ke arah udara,

menjadikan langit sebagai pelampiasan emosi ketika tak ada yang bisa dicerca.

"Keluarkan kami!" "Katakan kalau semua ini bohong!" Mereka terus saja berteriak, meski ada juga beberapa pemain yang hanya bisa terdiam pasrah.

Berbeda dengan mereka, Naruto dan Kirito mencoba untuk tenang, tak mau mati begitu saja dan ingin berjuang. "Ikut aku, Klein, Kirito" Ia menarik Klein dan Kirito menuju suatu gang dan mengajaknya bicara disana.

"Dengar, sekarang aku akan menuju ke Kota selanjutnya, ikutlah denganku ..." Ajak Naruto.

"Jika yang dikatakan Akihiko benar, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup di Dunia ini hanyalah dengan menjadikan dirimu sekuat mungkin ... Sumber daya di sebuah MMORPG maya ... Dengan kata lain, uang dan kemampuan yang bisa kita dapatkan terbatas ... Area yang mengelilingi kota awal akan segera diburu habis-habisan ... Untuk melakukannya dengan efisien, kita harus menuju desa berikutnya" Jelas Naruto sambil melihat peta yang ada di menu. "Aku tahu semua jalur dan titik wilayah rawan, bahkan dengan level satu pun, kita akan bisa sampai disana dengan selamat"

"Ta-tapi, ya ... Aku menghabiskan seluruh malam dengan mengantri ... Untuk membeli perangkat ini bersama teman-teman sepermainanku ... Mereka juga sedang ada disana, di alun-alun itu ..."

"Aku tak mungkin meninggalkan mereka" Klein tak tega jika harus pergi meninggalkan temannya. Naruto melihat kearah status Klein dan Kirito bergantian. Klein level satu dengan HP dua ratus lima puluh, Kirito level tiga dengan HP empat ratus. Levelnya memang masih jauh dibawah Naruto yang sudah mencapai level sepuluh, tapi mungkin dia bisa membantu. Karena alasan itulah Naruto mengajak Kirito.

"Maaf.." ucap Klein.

"Dan lagi tak mungkin aku merepotkanmu lagi kan? Jangan khawatir begitu, pergi saja ke kota selanjutnya ... Begini-begini aku biasa menjalankan serikat di permainan sebelumnya ... Dan aku akan memanfaatkan semua yang sudah kau ajarkan"

"Begitu, ya ... lalu kau sendiri bagaimana, Kirito?" Tanya Naruto ke Kirito

"Eeem ... Maaf, aku lebih suka bermain solo ... dan mengandalkan kekuatanku sendiri" Ucap Kirito

"Baiklah ... Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini ... Kalau terjadi sesuatu, kirimi aku pesan"

"Ya!" Ucap Klein

"Tentu saja!" Ucap Kirito

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Klein, Kirito ..." Perlahan Naruto melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh.

"Oh, iya, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian sebelum aku pergi..." Naruto mnghentikan langkahnya

"Apa?" Tanya Klein

"Jangan sampai kalian mati!" Ucap Naruto

"Dasar, mana mungkin kami mati ditempat seperti ini" Ucap Klein

"Kau juga ... jangan sampai mati" Ucap Kirito ( Atau harus aku panggil Kiriko, ya? )

"Yah, jika dewa berkehendak, takdir pasti akan mepertemukan kita kembali" Ucap Naruto "kalau begitu ... sampai jumpa ..." Lanjutnya, sambil melambaikan tangnnya ke Klein dan Kirito

Naruto pun berlari, melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melewati gerbang kota, melewati padang rumput.

"Aku ..." Naruto teringat akan dirinya didunianya yang dulu, dunia dimana perang terjadi dimana-mana, dia mengerti bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang paling disayangi. Bagi Naruto yang saat ini, Sword Art Online bukan lagi sebuah permain virtual, melainkan perang dimana yang kuat akan bertahan dan yang lemah akan mati,

Ini sama seperti didunianya yang dulu, dia tidak ingin hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya. Karena itu, dia bertekad untuk bertahan ...

"Akan bertahan didunia ini, dan..."

Sesosok karakter serigala mencoba tiba-tiba muncul untuk mencegat langkah Naruto. Namun dengan mudah, Naruto menyerangnya. Menghancurkannya hanya dalam sekali tebasan.

"Perang ini, akan aku akhiri!" Naruto meloncat, menerobos tiap atmosfer yang mencoba mengekangnya.

Dan dengan ini, petualangannya di Sword Art Online baru saja dimulai.

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Ini adalah versi remake dari Naruto the Sword Art Online, awalnya mau diedit, tapi gk bisa-bisa akhirnya ... yah, beginilah jadinya. Gua edit semua chapter yang udah di upload,( kecuali chapter 3). Terus, gua sih mau ngubah sedikit alurnya.

Dan mohon maaf jika ada salah.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Fantasy, Friendship, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon, FemKirito, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Chapter 2:Harapan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan**

2 Desember 2022

Sebulan lebih telah berlalu semenjak para pemain terjebak di Dunia Sword Art Online. Dan selama itu, dikabarkan 2000 pemain sudah game over, alias meninggal Dunia. Serta yang lebih mengejutkan, belum ada satu pun pemain yang bisa menyelesaikan lantai pertama. Bahkan, Kirito yang seorang Beta tester pun belum mampu menemukan lokasi Boss lantai pertama.

Hingga kemudian, akhirnya para pemain sepakat untuk bekerja sama. Mereka termasuk Kirito di dalamnya mengadakan suatu pertemuan untuk membahas bagaimana cara menemukan dan mengalahkan Boss lantai pertama.

Para pemain yang mengikuti rencana ini telah berkumpul di lokasi yang ditentukan. Sebuah gedung terbuka yang cocok untuk dijadikan tempat pertemuan. Mereka, para pemain yang jumlahnya sekitar tiga puluh orang itu duduk sambil mendengar arahan dari pemain yang berdiri di depan, pemain berambut biru yang kelihatannya merupakan pencetus ide dibuatnya kerja sama seperti ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai pertemuannya" Ucap orang itu.  
"Sebelumnya, saya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian semua karena mau hadir pada pertemuan ini, namaku Diabel" Pemuda itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku menyebut pekerjaanku ini sebagai kesatria" Ucap Diabel lagi.  
"Hahaha" Para pemain yang mengikuti pertemuan itu malah tertawa, "Di game ini tak ada sistem pekerjaan kan?" Ucap salah seorang dari mereka.

"Kesatria katamu?"  
"Jangan main-main"  
"Jangan-jangan pertemuan ini hanya bercanda?"

"!" Tiba-tiba saja tatapan Diabel yang mulanya santai berubah menjadi serius.  
"Hari ini, party kita akan dimulai" Ucapnya.

Dalam kebanyakan game, Party merupakan istilah yang berarti kelompok atau group. Kalian yang sering bermain RPG dengan lebih dari satu pemain pasti sudah tak asing.

"Lokasi Boss pertama telah berhasil ditemukan" Jelas Diabel.

"Eh? benarkah?"

"Kita harus mengalahkan Boss lantai ini agar bisa naik ke lantai selanjutnya ... Dan memberitahu orang-orang yang sedang berada di Kota Awal Mula bahwa kita semua bisa menyelesaikan Game ini!" Ucap Diabel. Ia tak ingin melihat para pemain lain pasrah, merasa kalau mereka akan terjebak di Dunia ini selamanya, melainkan terus berusaha karena menyelesaikan Sword Art Online bukanlah hal yang mustahil.

"Dan karena kalian semua telah berada disini, mari kita saling berbagi kekuatan! Apa kalian setuju!?" Tegas Diabel, sosok yang benar-benar pantas sebagai seorang pemimpin.

Untuk sesaat, para pemain ragu dengan hal ini. Namun kemudian, mereka yakin dan memberi tepuk tangan. Sementara Naruto, ia tersenyum melihatnya.

"Baiklah, rencana kita adalah seperti ini ..." Setelah mendengar antusias para pemain untuk bekerja sama, Diabel mulai menjelaskan rencananya :  
"Pertama, kita akan dibagi menjadi enam party ..."

"Eh!?" Naruto kaget saat mendengar keputusan ini.

"Boss lantai pertama tak akan bisa dikalahkan hanya dengan sebuah party ... Kita perlu menyusun party penyergapan dengan membentuk banyak party"

Naruto semakin panik saat mendengar ini. Bukannya kenapa, dia panik karena pemain-pemain lainnya telah saling menginvite untuk jadi anggota party. Sementara Naruto, ia duduk di jarak yang cukup jauh dari pemain-pemain lainnya, belum mengajak atau diajak oleh siapa pun.

Hingga akhirnya Naruto melihat seorang pemain berjubah merah duduk jauh di pojokan, juga masih sendiri seperti dirinya. Lalu, Naruto pun menghampirinya.

"Mmm, apa kau akan ikut juga?" Naruto bertanya.  
"Aku tidak ikut, aku duduk berjauhan dari mereka, kelihatannya mereka memang sudah saling kenal" Sahut pemain itu, sosok misterius yang dari suaranya terdengar sepertinya merupakan seorang perempuan.

"Single Player ya? Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dan bergabung denganku?" Ajak Naruto.

"?"

"Dia bilang kita tak akan bisa mengalahkan Boss di lantai ini sendirian ... Jadi, hanya untuk pertempuran ini saja, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto lagi. Dan kemudian, pemain misterius itu menganggukkan kepala.

Setelahnya, Naruto membuka menu untuk menginvite seseorang masuk ke partynya. Dan lalu, pemain misterius itu pun menerima undangannya.

Dengan bergabungnya pemain misterius itu ke dalam party, Naruto pun bisa melihat Status Barnya. termasuk nama dari pemain itu, Asuna. 

"Baik, semuanya sudah memiliki kelompok kan? Kalau begitu ..."

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba seorang pemain datang menyela pertemuan ini.

"Namaku adalah Kibaou" Lelaki berambut jingga itu maju ke depan para pemain serta memperkenalkan dirinya, lalu berkata, "Sebelum kita menghadapi Boss lantai itu, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Yaitu, seseorang yang ada disini perlu meminta maaf pada dua ribu korban yang telah meninggal!" Kibaou menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk para pemain.

"Kibaou-san, apa yang kau maksud adalah Beta Tester?" Diabel bertanya.  
"Tentu saja!" Sahut tegas Kibaou.

"..." Naruto yang juga Beta Tester sempat terkejut karena hal ini. Untungnya, para pemain yang ada disana tak tahu kalau ia juga adalah Beta Tester.

"Saat game bodoh ini pertama kali dimulai, orang-orang Beta Tester selalu menganggap kita sebagai seorang pemula. Dan sekarang, mereka menghilang, mengambil semua tempat berburu yang bagus, dan mengambil Quest (Misi) yang ada untuk diri mereka sendiri. Jadi, hanya merekalah yang akan memperoleh kekuatan. Orang-orang seperti mereka tak akan mempedulikan pemain pemula seperti kita" Kelihatannya Kibaou benar-benar tidak suka dengan Beta Tester.

"Aku yakin, pasti ada Beta Tester di antara kalian!" Ucap Kibaou ke para pemain yang ada disana. "Angkat tangan dan minta maaflah! Serta berikan semua item serta uang yang kalian dapat! Atau kami tak akan mempercayai kalian dalam party ini, begitu pun sebaliknya"

"kh" Naruto hanya diam, bingung, tubuhnya gemetar, antara mengaku kalau ia adalah seorang Beta Tester atau tidak. Namun tiba-tiba, seseorang angkat bicara, "Bolehkah aku berbicara?" Tanyanya, seorang pemain bertubuh coklat kekar dengan rambut botak.

"Namaku adalah Egil" Ia memperkenalkan diri dan maju menghampiri Kibaou.  
"Kibaou-san, katakan padaku jika yang aku katakan ini benar ... Kau berkata begitu karena kau berpikir Beta Tester tak peduli pada mereka yang telah mati kan? Dan karena yang mati itu adalah pemula, kau menyalahkan Beta Tester, dan mereka harus bertanggung jawab, meminta maaf, dan memberi suatu kompensasi untuk semua ini, begitu kan?"

"Be-benar ..." Ucap Kibaou. Kemudian, Egil mengambil sebuah buku dari sakunya.

"Kau juga memiliki buku panduan seperti ini kan? Aku mendapatkannya secara gratis dari Item Shop"

"Aku juga memilikinya, memangnya kenapa?" Kibaou tak mengerti. Lalu kemudian Egil menjelaskan kalau, "Semua informasi yang ada di buku ini didapat dari Beta Tester"

"Eh? Benarkah?" para pemain baru tahu hal ini.

"Kh ..." Kibaou tak bisa berkata-kata, kemudian Egil menghadap ke arah pemain ...

"Dengar, padahal semua pemain bisa mengakses informasi yang ada di dalam buku ini ... Tetapi, masih saja ada banyak pemain yang tewas, siapa yang patut disalahkan? Dari sini harusnya kita bisa mengambil pelajaran dari mereka yang sudah mati dan menemukan cara bagaimana mengalahkan Boss lantai ini" Jelas Egil, hingga membuat Kibaou tak mampu berkata-kata lagi dan duduk.

"Yosh, sekarang mari kita lanjutkan yang tadi ..." Diabel kembali mengambil alih.  
"Di dalam edisi terakhir buku panduan ini, terdapat informasi mengenai Boss di lantai ini ... Dan menurut buku ini, nama Boss dari lantai ini adalah Illfang Kobold Lord" Jelas Diabel ke semuanya sambil melihat buku panduan yang ia miliki.

"Dia dikawal oleh beberapa pengawal yang dikenal dengan nama Ruin Kobold Sentinel. Senjata dari Boss ini adalah kapak dan sebuah Buckler. Dia memiliki empat bar nyawa. Dan ketika satu bar yang tersisa sudah berwarna merah, dia akan beralih ke sebuah senjata pedang lengkung bernama Talwar, serta merubah pola serangannya ... Itulah informasi yang kita miliki" Jelas Diabel dan kemudian menutup buku panduan.

"Lalu, item dan EXP yang nantinya didapat akan tersebar pada kelompok yang mengalahkannya, apa ada yang keberatan dengan ini?" Diabel memastikan sebelum penyerangan dimulai. Dan kelihatannya, tak ada pemain yang protes, mereka semua setuju.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita akan segera pergi ke tempat itu besok pagi jam sepuluh ... Pertemuan dibubarkan" Pertemuan pun berakhir.

Malam harinya, para pemain tadi berkumpul, makan dan minum bersama, sebelum memulai penyerangan besok pagi. Namun berbeda dengan mereka, Asuna, pemain misterius berjubah merah yang merupakan anggota party Naruto memilih untuk sendiri, makan sepotong roti di pojokan.

"Rasanya enak, bukan?" Tiba-tiba Naruto menghampirinya, "Boleh aku duduk?"

Asuna diam saja tak menyahut, merasa kalau Asuna tak melarang, Naruto pun duduk di sebelahnya, sambil mengambil roti yang sama dari sakunya.

"Apa kau benar-benar berpikir kalau makanan ini enak?" Asuna bertanya.

"Tentu saja" Sahut Naruto sambil memakan satu gigitan roti itu.  
"Aku selalu memakan ini setiap hari sejak pertama aku tiba di kota ini" Ucapnya.  
"Tapi, aku sudah memodifikasinya sedikit sih" Naruto mengambil sesuatu lagi dari sakunya.

"Modifikasi?" Asuna tak mengerti, kemudian Naruto memperlihatkan sebuah item kecil mirip toples tempat bumbu.

"Coba tambahkan ini sedikit ke rotimu" Saran Naruto dan kemudian Asuna pun menyentuhkan jarinya ke ujung benda itu. Serta secara mengejutkan, jari tangannya bercahaya.

Lalu, Asuna mengoleskan cahaya itu ke roti. Dan kembali secara mengejutkan, cahaya itu berubah menjadi olesan krim, benar-benar futuristik, akankah di masa depan cara mengoleskan krim bisa jadi sesederhana ini?

"Krim?"

Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama, mengolesi rotinya dengan krim dan lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Untuk sesaat, Asuna sempat ragu. Namun kemudian ketika ia mencoba memakan satu gigitan, ternyata rasanya memang enak dan ia pun menghabiskan semua roti itu.

"Aku mendapat item ini dari Quest yang aku selesaikan" Jelas Kirito.  
"The Heifer Strikes Back, begitulah mereka menyebutnya ... Jika kau ingin mencoba, aku akan menunjukkannya"

Asuna menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, lalu berkata "Aku datang ke kota ini bukan untuk memakan makanan yang enak"

"Lalu, untuk apa?" Naruto bertanya.

"Seperti inilah diriku ... Aku selalu berjalan sendiri sampai saat ini,  
duduk sendiri tanpa ada yang mempedulikan, lalu kembali ke kota pertama ... Meskipun seorang monster membunuhku, Aku tak akan kalah ... Dari game ini dan juga dunia ini, apa pun yang terjadi"

"Rupanya kau punya ambisi juga, ya ... Maa, itu tidak masalah buatku, tapi jangan sampai kau terlalu berambisi ... atau kau akan berada dijalan yang salah ... selain itu, jangan sampai kau mati besok" Ucap Naruto setelah memakan potongan roti terakhirnya.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Asuna datar

Keesokan harinya, 3 Desember 2022, para pemain masuk ke dalam hutan, menuju lokasi di mana Boss lantai satu berada.

"Kita harus terus maju. Tetapi, kita juga harus menyisihkan kekuatan kita untuk melawan pengawal dari Boss lantai satu, yaitu Ruin Kobold Sentinel" Jelas Naruto ke Asuna, mereka berada di barisan paling belakang, cukup jauh dari barisan di depannya.

"Aku mengerti" Ucap Asuna.

"Aku akan menggunakan skill pedangku untuk menyerang gagang kapaknya ... Lalu selanjutnya, aku akan melakukan switch"

"Switch?" Asuna tak mengerti.

Switch adalah suatu perintah untuk bertukar pemain yang akan melakukan serangan.

"Apa ini pertama kalinya kau mengikuti party?"

"Ya" Ucap Asuna.

"Be-begitu ..." Ucap Naruto ' _Habislah aku'_ Pikir Naruto

Setelahnya, mereka semua sampai di depan gerbang lokasi ruangan Boss lantai satu berada.

"Dengarkan aku, semuanya ..." Diabel memimpin mereka. Sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam, ia berkata, "Hanya ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan sebelum kita masuk ke dalam. Yaitu, mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini!"

Para pemain semakin bersemangat.

"Ayo maju!" Diabel pun membuka gerbangnya, di mana sesosok monster raksasa berkapak yang merupakan boss lantai pertama menunggu.

"Oarghhhh!" Boss lantai pertama, Illfang the Kobold Lord meraung, memunculkan ketiga pengawalnya dan langsung menyerang para pemain secara bersamaan.

"Serbu!" Diabel memberi perintah, lalu pasukan pun bergerak menyerang.

Pertempuran sengit terjadi, para pemain terus berjuang melakukan serangan demi serangan sementara Diabel memberi perintah, "Pasukan A, switch C! Dia datang! Pasukan B, lakukan blocking!" Pasukan B termasuk Egil di dalamnya memblok serangan para pengawal.

"Pasukan C, tetap bersiaga dan bersiap melakukan switch ... Sekarang! Bersiagalah dan siapkan serangan pada tiap sisi ... Pasukan D, E, F, jauhkan Sentinel dari kami!" Perintah Diabel lagi.

"Dimengerti!" Naruto yang berada di pasukan F menyerang pengawal.  
"Switch!" Perintah Naruto dan lalu Asuna dengan cepat melesat menyerang.

"Nomor tiga ..." Asuna menyiapkan suatu skill dengan senjata yang ia bawa.

"Aku pikir dia pemula ... Ternyata, dia hebat juga" Pikir Naruto.  
"Tarian pedang yang bagus" Puji Naruto

Asuna memang cepat dan hebat, ia bahkan mampu menghancurkan salah satu pengawal dengan senjata yang ia bawa.

"Teruskan itu" Ucap Naruto.

Namun tentu saja, matinya satu pengawal tidak berarti semuanya berakhir. masih tersisa dua pengawal dan seorang Boss yang harus dikalahkan.

Salah satu dari dua pengawal itu menyerang Naruto. Namun untungnya, Naruto memiliki skill yang cukup untuk bisa menghindar, serta balik menyerangnya.

"Arggghhhh!" bar nyawa boss lantai ini hanya tinggal satu dan telah menjadi merah. Lalu seperti apa yang ditulis dalam buku panduan, ia berganti senjata.

"Yeah, sepertinya informasi itu memang benar" Ucap Kibaou.

"Mundur! Biar aku yang menghabisinya!" Diabel yang sejak tadi memberi perintah kini mulai beraksi. Ia menerobos pasukan dan bersiap untuk mengakhiri hidup si boss.

"!" Naruto kaget saat melihat ke arah si boss. Karena ternyata, senjata yang ia keluarkan bukanlah Talwar seperti apa yang tertulis di buku panduan, tapi pedang besar bernama No-Dachi.

"Ini sama sekali berbeda dengan saat Beta Test!" Pikir Naruto dan kemudian berteriak pada Diabel, "Jangan lakukan! Mundurlah secepat yang kau bisa!"

Akan tetapi, Diabel tetap maju dan menyerang. Dan pada akhirnya, malah si monster yang berhasil menebas tubuhnya.

"Diabel!"

"Oarghhh!" Monster itu kini bersiap untuk menyerang pemain lainnya.

"Diabel!" Naruto berlari menghampiri Diabel yang sudah terbaring.  
Keadaan Diabel benar-benar parah, bar nyawanya terus menurun secara drastis.

"kenapa kau melakukannya sendirian?" Naruto bergegas mengambil obat dari sakunya.  
Namun ketika Naruto hendak menyembuhkan Diabel, lelaki berambut biru itu malah menolak.

"Aku tahu kau pengguna Versi Beta ... Jadi, kau mengerti apa yang aku lakukan bukan" Ucap Diabel.

"Ah ..." Naruto baru sadar, "Jadi, kau mengincar bonus dari last attack yaitu item langka ... Jadi, kau juga pengguna versi Beta ya?"

"Hmm" Diabel hanya menjawab dengan senyuman. Kemudian meminta, "Aku mohon ... Kalahkan... Kalahkan Boss lantai ini ... Demi semuanya" Pinta Diabel pada Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia menghilang.

"Ketika game ini dimulai, Aku yang seorang Beta Tester hanya bisa berpikir untuk bertahan hidup ... Tapi Diabel, kau juga adalah seorang Beta Tester ... Kau tak pernah membeda-bedakan pemain lain ... Kau membiarkan mereka semua bertarung bersamamu ... Kau telah melakukan apa yang tak bisa aku lakukan"

Naruto ingat saat berpisah dengan Klein dan Kirito, teman-teman pertamanya di versi final Sword Art Online. Saat itu, Naruto berpikir kalau Klein yang berencana mengajak teman-temannya yang masih pemula tak akan bisa bertahan jika bertarung bersamanya, begitupun dengan Kirito, namun berbeda dengan Diabel yang tidak membeda-bedakan pemain dan percaya kalau mereka bisa bertarung bersamanya.

Naruto tak mau terpuruk berlama-lama, ia kembali mengangkat pedang dan bersiap untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Diabel, yaitu mengalahkan Boss lantai ini.  
Naruto tak mau terpuruk berlama-lama, ia kembali mengangkat pedang dan bersiap untuk mewujudkan permintaan terakhir Diabel, yaitu mengalahkan Boss lantai ini.

"Aku juga akan maju" Asuna kembali ke sebelah Naruto, juga telah siap untuk bertarung.  
"Tolong, ya" Naruto dan Asuna berlari ke arah si monster dengan sebuah pedang di tangan, serta tekad yang telah benar-benar bulat untuk menang.

"Ayo kita lakukan seperti saat melawan Sentinel!" Perintah Naruto.  
"Aku mengerti" Sahut Asuna.

Monster itu pun tak tinggal diam. Ia menyiapkan pedang raksasa yang dibawanya, serta mencoba untuk menebas Kirito. Akan tetapi, Naruto menahan serangan itu dengan pedangnya.

"Switch!"

Setelah Kirito menahan pedang si monster, Asuna melesat maju.

"!" Namun sayang sekali, boss lantai pertama tidaklah semudah itu untuk dikalahkan.  
Dengan cepat, ia menebas Asuna yang bahkan belum sempat menyerangnya.

"Asuna, merunduk!" Teriak Naruto.

Untungnya, Asuna juga bukanlah pemain yang bisa dikalahkan semudah itu. Serangan monster tadi hanya mampu menghancurkan jubah yang selama ini dipakai olehnya, sementara Asuna sendiri masih bisa menyerang : dan kali ini sukses, boss lantai satu terpental.

Naruto terpana saat melihat Asuna. Bukan karena kehebatannya, melainkan karena sosok di balik jubah yang selama ini menutupi Asuna, begitu cantik. Naruto tidak menyangka kalau yang ada di balik jubah merah itu adalah gadis cantik berambut orange panjang. 

"Argghhh!" Kembali bangkitnya si monster membuat lamunan Asuna buyar.  
Untuk beberapa saat, pertarungan sengit terjadi. Hingga pada akhirnya, monster itu berhasil mengenai tubuh Asuna.

Serangan monster tadi cukup membuat bar nyawa Asuna berkurang drastis, hampir separah yang Diable alami.

"Arghhh!" Monster itu tak berhenti menyerang.

"Hieahhh!" Untuk saja masih ada yang lain. Egil menghempas serangan si monster dengan pedangnya dan kemudian memerintahkan pasukan untuk kembali menyerang, "Maju!"

"Kami akan mengurus mereka sampai kau pulih" Ucap Egil.

"Kau ..."

Para pemain menyerang Boss lantai satu yang bar nyawanya benar-benar tinggal sedikit itu secara bersamaan. Namun meski begitu, si boss masih sangat kuat, terlebih untuk pemula seperti mereka.

"Shimatta!" Naruto kembali bersiap untuk menyerang, "Kubunuh kau!" Ia menebas si boss, hingga terpental dan masih menyisakan HP sangat amat sedikit.

"Asuna, kau masih bisa melakukannya kan ... ayo maju!" Ucap Naruto  
"Mengerti!"

Naruto dan Asuna saling menyerang secara bergantian, benar-benar kolaborasi yang luar biasa. Hingga akhirnya, si monster berhasil ditaklukkan, namun saat mereka berpikir kalau semua sudah berakhir, si boss lantai bangkit lagi. 

"Graaauuuu!" semua pamain sempat membulatkan matanya saat melihat monster tersebut bangkit lagi.

"Tidak mungkin" semua pemain putus asa

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, kemudian kembali berdiri dengan gagah dan menantang monster itu untuk berduel tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. " _Sial, kalau begini, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menunjukkan identitasku"_ Dia kemudian membuka bar menunya dan mengganti senjatanya. Pedangnya yang tadi kini telah berganti dengan dua buah belati yang mirip dengan senjata pedang cakra konoha.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Asuna

"Kau lihat saja" Ucap Naruto tersenyum kecil pada Asuna

Naruto menatap tajam kearah monster itu begitupun sebaliknya. Suasana begitu tegang diantara keduanya, sebelum akhirnya menyentak pijakanmasing-masing disaat yang sama. Dan-

Traaaaannnnggggggg

Suara benturan dari kedua senjata mereka terdengar sampai keseluruh penjuru ruangan.

Dakkkk

Setelah mereka bertabrakan, kemudian mereka sama-sama terpental kebelakang. Naruto kemudian dengan cepat kembali melancarkan serangannya, meski tidak secepat Asuna.

"Huuooooaaaaaa!" Teriak Naruto penuh semangat

Mereka pun kembali saling menghantamkan senjata masing-masing. Pertarungan menjadi sangat sengit, tidak ada satupun dari ereka yang mau mengalah, baik Naruto ataupun si monster tersebut. Naruto mengkombinasikan Taijutsu miliknya dari dunianya yang sulu dengan senjata yang dia gunakan saat ini.

Naruto menendang, memukul, dan menyayat tubuh monster itu dengan kedua belati miliknya. Semua orang yang ada disana begitu terpukau, termasuk Asuna dan Egil. Naruto saat ini bagaikan sedang menari diatas panggung.

"!" Naruto kemudian melompat keatas dan mengaktifkan sword skillnya, disaat itu pula kedua belati miliknya mulai bersinar kuning terang, dan dengan secepat kilat dia menebas kepala sang monster.

Zraaaaatttttt

Dan beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto telah beridiri dibelakang monster yang kemudian hancur dan berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya

"Be-berhasil!" Teriak senang para pemain. Dan dengan ini, selain bisa maju ke lantai dua, para pemain juga saling mendapatkan EXP secara merata. Dan untuk Naruto yang menjadi penyerang terakhir, ia mendapat bonus last attack berupa item bernama Coat of Midnight.

"Kerja bagus ... tadi itu teknik pedang yang mengagumkan ... Selamat, kemenangan ini kaulah yang melakukannya" Egil memberi selamat ke Kirito.  
"Ah, tidak ..." Naruto merendah. Namun bagaimanapun, para pemain tetap memberinya tepuk tangan. Kecuali satu pemain, Kibaou, yang malah berteriak kesal ke arahnya, "kenapa!?"

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Diabel mati!?" Teriaknya.

"Membiarkan dia mati?" Naruto tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Sebenarnya kau sudah tahu teknik yang digunakan oleh boss itu kan!?  
Jika saja kau mengatakannya lebih awal, dia tak akan mati!" Teriak Kibaou lagi hingga membuat para pemain yang mulanya memberi tepuk tangan kini diam tak bersuara.

"Dia pasti Beta Tester!" Teriak salah seorang rekan Kibaou.  
"Karena itulah, dia bisa mengetahui pola semua serangan boss lantai ini! Dia mengetahuinya, tapi tidak mengatakannya!"

"Di antara kalian pasti ada juga Beta Tester lainnya kan? Mengakulah!"

Image Beta tester kelihatannya semakin jelek.  
Para pemain yang mulanya bekerja sama juga mulai saling curiga.

"Ini buruk" Pikir Naruto.  
Ia memikirkan sesuatu dan kemudian ...

"Ya, benar!" Ucap Naruto "Aku memang seorang Beta Tester, begitu pula dengan Diabel" Lanjutnya

"Eh!?" Para pemain terkejut

"J-jangan bohong ... Diabel tidak mungkin seorang Beta Tester" Ucap Kibaou

"Tidak, aku tidak berbohong!"

"Diabel juga seorang Beta Tester ... Tapi Diabel, tak pernah membeda-bedakan pemain lain ... Dia membiarkan kalian semua bertarung bersamanya ... dia percaya pada kekuatan kalian semua, dan memlih mati sebagai seorang ksatria yang memberikan harapan pada kita ..."

"Yang benar saja, kami ini bukan ksatria ... kita tidak akan bisa ..."

"Lalu apa kalian mau mati didunia ini, tanpa usaha apapun untuk bertahan hidup? Huh, menyedihkan" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan yang lainnya

"Guh!" Para pemain lain kecuali Asuna dan Egil, geram mendengar ucapan Naruto

"..." Naruto terdiam sejenak, dirinya teringat akan kejadian didunianya dulu.

Naruto memulai mengingat-ingat kembali semuanya, mulai dari hari kelahirannya dan kematian kedua orang tuanya, masa kecilnya yang kelam, perjuangannya untuk mendapat pengakuan dari orang lain, pengakuan dari Iruka-sensei dan tumbuh menjadi genin, kematian Kakek Hiruzen, Sasuke yang menjadi ninja pelarian, kematian Asuma-sensei, kematian Ero sennin, tragedi invasi pain kekonoha, pertemuan antara Naruto dan kedua orang tuanya, perang besar dunia shinobbi keempat, pertarungan terakhir dengan Sasuke dilembah akhir, reinkarnasi kedunia ini, dan tragedi komet dua tahun yang lalu.

Naruto akhirnya kembali angkat bicara.

"Ksatria atau bukan ... aku tidak akan membiarkan harapan yang diberikan Diabel berakhir sia-sia" Ucap Naruto dengan tegas dan jelas

"Egh" Kibaou tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat setiap pemain menelan kata-katanya sendiri.

Naruto membuka menu itemnya. Lalu mengklik nama item yang baru saja ia dapatkan, Coat of Midnight.  
Lalu secara otomatis, pakaian yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi jubah berwarna putih. 

Naruto mulai melangkahkan kaki, menjauh dari para pemain itu, menuju tangga di mana lantai berikutnya telah menunggu. Namun tiba-tiba, Asuna menghentikannya.

"Tunggu" Ucap perempuan itu.

Naruto hanya menghentikan langkahnya, tidak menyahut atau bahkan membalikkan kepala.

"Tadi saat bertarung, kau memanggil namaku kan?"

"Maaf telah memanggil namamu ... Apa aku salah menyebutkannya?" Akhirnya Naruto menyahut.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Asuna tak mengerti.

"Kau bisa melihat indikator HP di sekitar sini kan? Kau bisa melihat nama anggota partymu disana ..." Jelas Naruto.  
Kemudian, Asuna pun melihat nama di Indikator Naruto.

"Naruto ...  
Naruto?" Asuna baru tahu kalau namanya adalah Naruto.  
"Apa itu namamu?"

"Ya" Sahut Naruto.

"Hihi" Asuna malah tertawa kecil, dan kemudian berkata, "Apa-apaan, jadi selama ini namamu Naruto ya ..."

"Kau adalah pemain yang kuat ..." Ucap Naruto.  
"Jika kau percaya pada seseorang dan bergabung dengan sebuah guild, Kau harus menjaga dan tidak membiarkan mereka mati ... Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya jika bermain single player"

"Kau sendiri?" Asuna kembali bertanya.

Namun kali ini, Naruto tak menjawab. ia malah mengklik menu, mencari submenu party dan lalu memutus partynya dengan Asuna. Kelihatannya, Naruto memang lebih suka bermain sendiri. 

**BERSAMBUNG...**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon,FemKirito , tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Chapter 3: Kiroi no Senko**

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Naruto berhasil menaklukan boss lantai satu. Pakaian yang dikenakan Naruto kini juga berbeda dengan dua minggu lalu. Dia kini mengenakan sebuah jubah putih berlengan pendek, baju lengan panjang dan celana berwarna hitam, dan juga memakai sebuah sepatu sandal.

Naruto kini sedang berada di dalam hutan, dia sedang memburu seekor rusa. Namun hari sudah semakin larut,

"Haah, sial ... hari ini aku tidak dapat buruan sedikitpun" Ucap Naruto mengeluh

"Pulang saja, deh"

Naruto kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pulang kerumah, dengan tangan kosong.

Ditengah perjalanan Naruto bertemu dengan seorang gadis berambut silver, yang sedang terkepung oleh sekelompok serigala hutan.

"Dia dalam bahaya" Ucap Naruto

"Grrrrrrr!" sementara itu, sigadis semakin memundurkan dirinya karena takut. Namun Naruto kemudian tiba-tiba saja muncul didepannya.

"Siapa kau?" Sigadis bertanya

"Sebelum menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku akan menyingkirkan serigala-serigala itu"

Naruto kemudian mengambil dua buah kunai bermata tiga dan kemudian langsung mengaktifkan skill nya.

"Hirasihin Giri" Teriak Naruto saat skill nya aktif

Dengan secepat kilat, Naruto langsung menebas para serigala yang totalnya berjumlah delapan ekor tersebut. Sedetik kemudian, para serigala tersebut menghilang, hancur menyebar sebagai cahaya.

"Huft, selesai" Naruto kemudian memasukkan kembali kedua senjatanya tersebut kedalam saku

"He-hebat"

"Hanya dalam satu kedipan mata, kau menghabisi delapan serigala sekaligus" Ucap Gadis tersebut

"Hehe" Naruto cengengesan

Sebenarnya, serigala-serigala tersebut lemah, gadis itu terkagum bukan karena Naruto mampu mengalahkan serigala-serigala tersebut, tapi karena kecepatannya itu.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Naruto, kalau kau?"

"Namaku, Hikari, teima kasih karena sudah menolongku"

"Sama-sama"

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan ditengah hutan seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Sebenarnya aku dan grupku sedang bertugas untuk mencari ikan disungai, tapi aku terpisah dari mereka"

"Begitu ... begini saja, bagaimana kalau kutemani kau untuk mencari anggota grupmu itu" Tawar Naruto

Awalnya Hikari menolak, namun akhirnya dia menerima tawaran tersebut. Dalam perjalanan mereka mengobrol tentang berbagai hal. Hingga akhirnya, mereka bertemu dengan teman-temannya Hikari.

Dan sejak hari itu, setidaknya selama seminggu, Naruto dan Hikari jadi teman dekat, bukan hanya Hikari, Naruto juga bisa menjadi lebih dekat dengan beberapa anggota Guild-nya Hikari.

Namun Naruto dibuat terkejut ketika mendengar kabar bahwa, Guild Silver Flags alias guildnya Hikari mendapat serangan dari beberapa orang jahat dan yang lebih membuat Naruto terkejut adalah, Hikari bersama tiga temanya yang lain kecuali sang pemimpin Guild tewas terbunuh.

 **Sembilan Hari kemudian, dihutan tempat Naruto bertemu Hikari**

Disisi lain hutan, seorang ketua guild memarahi anggotanya, seorang pemain tipe penjinak binatang yang memiliki partner naga bernama Pina, binatang peliharaan yang memiliki kemampuan penyembuhan.

Ketua yang juga merupakan seorang perempuan itu marah-marah karena anggotanya itu menggunakan kristal penyembuh, padahal naga peliharannya memiliki kemampuan untuk menyembuhkan ...

"Apa-apaan kau hah? Kau kan bisa menggunakan kadalmu itu untuk menyembuhkanmu?  
Jangan membuang-buang kristal penyembuh"

"kau sendiri bagaimana!?" Bentak balik anggota tadi.  
"Kau tak pernah bertarung di barisan depan, hanya bisa memerintah, untuk apa kau membutuhkan kristal penyembuh!?"

"Tentu saja aku butuh" perempuan yang satu ini benar-benar menjengkelkan,  
"Jangan samakan aku dengan bocah sepertimu, Silica-chan ... Para lelaki selalu ingin melihatku sembuh"

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua ..." Anggota lain mencoba untuk menghentikan perdebatan ini.  
Namun Silica, gadis manis yang memiliki partner naga itu langsung membuat keputusan,  
"Aku mengerti! Aku tak butuh item itu! Dan aku juga tak akan berkelompok denganmu lagi! Masih ada banyak kelompok yang menginginkanku bergabung dengan mereka!"

Silica ngambek dan keluar dari kelompok. "Tu-tunggu, Silica-chan!" Anggota lain mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Akan tetapi, tekad gadis itu sudah benar-benar bulat untuk pergi.

Malam yang gelap, di sebuah hutan yang terlihat mengerikan, Silica hanya bersama dengan partner naganya, terengah-engah, bertarung menghadapi monster-monster kera raksasa yang menakutkan.

Kondisi Silica benar-benar kritis, monster-monster itu terlalu kuat untuknya. Terlebih, HP Silica hanya tinggal sepertiganya. Silica tak mampu melawan, hanya bisa menghindar sementara partner naganya menggunakan kemampuan penyembuhan untuknya. Akan tetapi, penyembuhan yang dilakukan oleh si naga tidak terlalu bermanfaat banyak, HP Silica hanya bertambah hingga menjadi sekitar setengah dari total keseluruhan.

Silica ingin menambah HPnya hingga penuh menggunakan kristal penyembuh. Namun ketika ia mengecek kantungnya, Silica baru sadar kalau seluruh kristal penyembuhnya sudah habis, "Gawat, aku sudah tak memiliki kristal penyembuh lagi!"

Blagggg!

Lengahnya Silica membuat si monster dengan mudah menyerangnya. Dengan satu pukulan, Silica terlempar menghantam pohon, mengakibatkan HPnya berkurang drastis hingga berwarna merah. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, pedang Silica terlempar, menjadikan gadis penjinak binatang itu benar-benar berada di dalam keadaan tanpa pertahanan.

Silica tak mampu berbuat apa-apa lagi, sementara monster-monster kera itu terus bergerak, bersiap untuk menyerang dengan senjata yang mereka bawa. Untung saja, dengan cepat Pina terbang menuju Silica, melindungi majikannya itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

Silica selamat, akan tetapi tidak dengan naga birunya itu ...

"Pina! Pina!" Silica menghampiri si naga, hendak menolong namun tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat. HP Pina terlanjur habis dan kemudian menghilang, menyebar sebagai cahaya seperti layaknya ketika pemain Sword Art Online meninggal.

"Pina! Pina!" Silica tak kuasa menahan rasa sedihnya, naga yang merupakan partnernya itu telah mati dan hanya menyisakan sebatang bulu.

"Oarghhh!" keadaan semakin parah mengingat para monster kera raksasa masih ada, dan mereka masih terus mengincar Silica.

Silica menengok ke belakang, dan sesaat sebelum monster-monster itu menyerang, tiba-tiba mereka menghilang, hancur menyebar sebagai cahaya.

Silica tak mengerti kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Apakah gadis kecil itu memiliki kekuatan spesial? Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Monster-monster itu hancur karena seseorang menebasnya dari belakang, seorang pemuda yang tidak sengaja lewat dan datang membantunya, Naruto ...

"Yo! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Naruto

"Pi-pina ..." Silica menggengam erat bulu peninggalan naganya itu, "Jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian, Pina!" Silica menangis, penuh air mata. "Eh!" Naruto malah dibuat bingung, padahal Naruto menyelamatkannya tapi kenapa gadis itu malah menangis. _"Are, kenapa dia malah menangis?"_ Pikir Naruto sambil melihat bulu yang dipegang gadis itu. 

"Bulu itu ..."

"Ini adalah bulu Pina" Ucap Silica.  
"Dia adalah partnerku ..."

"Jadi kau adalah Beast Tamer? Maafkan aku ..." Naruto menyesal, "Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan temanmu" Ucapnya.

"Tidak ..." Silica menggelengkan kepala, "Akulah yang bodoh ... Aku adalah orang bodoh yang berpikir bisa bertahan di hutan ini sendirian ... Terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku" Ucapnya. 

Naruto yang melihatnya jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya

"Apakah bulu itu memiliki nama item?" Naruto bertanya.  
"Eh?" kemudian Silica mengeceknya. Dan ternyata, bulu itu bukan sekedar bulu biasa, melainkan sebuah item yang merupakan perlambang dari jantung Pina.

"Hiks ..." Silica kembali menangis.

"Kau jangan menangis ... Jika masih memiliki jantung Pina, maka kau bisa menghidupkannya kembali" Jelas Naruto.

"Benarkah?"

"Ya" Naruto mengangguk, "Di Wilayah Selatan Lantai 47, disana terdapat sebuah tempat bernama Bukit Kenangan ... Aku dengar, diana terdapat bunga mekar yang bisa menghidupkan kembali binatang peliharaan"

Silica mendapat harapan baru, dan bisa kembali tersenyum.

Namun tiba-tiba, raut wajahnya berubah, "Lantai 47 ..." Dirinya baru sadar kalau ia masih berada di lantai 35. Sangat jauh dari lantai dimana harapan itu berada.

"Yah, jika kau memberiku GP (Gold Poin), aku akan membantumu, tapi ... Kau juga harus ikut karena jika pemilik binatangnya tak ada disana, Bunganya tak akan mekar"

"Bisa mendapat informasi ini saja aku sudah sangat berterimakasih ... JIka aku berusaha keras untuk menaikan levelku, maka suatu hari nanti ..."

"Batas waktu binatang peliharaan bisa dihidupkan kembali hanyalah tiga hari setelah kematiannya"

Harapan Silica semakin menipis, " Tidak mungkin, Ini semua salahku ... Maafkan aku, Pina"

"Yosh! kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu melakukannya" Ucap Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Aku akan memberimu perlengkapan yang seharusnya bisa menaikan lima sampai enam level ... Dan jika aku ikut bersamamu, ini pasti akan bekerja" Narutoto membuka menu, serta mencari-cari beberapa equip, serta mengirimkannya ke Silica.

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini untukku?"

"Eh" Sejenak Naruto terdiam, kemudian berkata, "Aku akan memberitahu alasannya, asal kau tidak mentertawaiku"

"Aku janji tak akan tertawa" Ucap Silica.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya ..." Naruto tersenyum ramah, "Aku hanya tidak tega saja melihatmu dalam keadaan seperti ini"

"Eh?".

Naruto menunjukkan wajah ramahnya ...  
"Terima kasih" Ucap Silica sambil tersenyum.

"Umm, mungkin aku tak akan bisa membayarnya dalam waktu singkat, tapi ..."

"Eee, tidak perlu" Ucap Naruto, "Aku datang kesini hanya ingin menolongmu, sebenarnya aku ingin pulang, tapi saat melihat orang lain dalam bahaya aku jadi tidak bisa tinggal diam" Ucap Naruto yang membuat hati Silica terasa hangat.

"Ah, mm, namaku Silica"

"Aku Naruto ... Mungkin hanya sebentar, tapi, senang bertemu denganmu"

Mereka berjabat tangan, salam tanda perkenalan.

 **Lantai 35 : Mische**

Keluar dari hutan, Naruto dan Silica kembali ke kota.

"Oh, Silica-chan ada disana ya!" Seseorang menyapa Silica.  
"Lama sekali kau perginya, kami mengkhawatirkanmu" Dua orang lelaki menyapa Silica, dua lelaki yang sebelumnya terlihat di episode pertama :

"Mari kita membentuk Party lagi!" Ajak mereka.  
"Kita bisa pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan"

"Aku sangat berterimakasih untuk itu, tapi ... Aku sudah berkelompok dengannya" Silica menggandeng tangan Kirito  
"Hmm!?" Dua lelaki tadi cemburu, menatap iri ke arah Naruto yang sedikit tersenyum kikuk

"Maaf ya" Silica menggandeng tangan Naruto dan pergi.

"Maaf ya, sudah berkata seperti tadi" Bisik Silica ke Naruto, yang sebenarnya belum secara resmi berkelompok dengannya.

"Mereka berdua penggemarmu ya? Kau orang terkenal ya" Ucap Naruto kagum

"Tidak" Sahut Silica, "Mereka hanya menjadikanku sebagai jimat saja ... Tapi setelah aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, mereka mulai memanggilku Silica sang Penakluk Naga" Silica malah teringat akan kenangannya bersama dengan Pina ...

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti bisa tepat waktu" Naruto menenangkannya.

"Ya" Silica mengusap air matanya.

"Oh iya, Naruto-san tinggal dimana?"

"Sebenarnya aku ini tinggal di lantai 53 ... tapi karena aku ini suka bepergian jadi aku jarang dirumah ... dan kurasa untuk hari ini, aku akan menginap dilantai ini bersamamu"

"Benarkah?" Silica terlihat senang, pemuda penolongnya itu masih akan tinggal di lantai ini bersamanya. "Kue keju disini enak lho" Ia lalu mengajak Naruto menuju sebuah rumah makan.

"Oh, Silica ya?" Lagi-lagi seseorang menyapa Silica.  
Dan kali ini, ternyata mantan ketuanya ...

"Ternyata kau bisa keluar dari hutan ya ..." Ucap perempuan berambut merah itu dengan nada meremehkan, "Syukurlah kalau begitu ..."

"Apa ada yang salah dengannya?" Kirito berbisik ke Silica, karena Silica memasang tampang cemberut saat mereka menemuinya, "Tidak, bukan apa-apa"

"Wah-wah, ngomong-ngomong, dimana kadalmu itu?  
Jangan-jangan ..."

"Pina sudah mati ... Tapi, aku pasti akan menghidupkannya kembali!" Ucap Silica.

"Eeh? Kau bermaksud untuk pergi ke Bukit Kenangan ya? Sebaiknya menyerah saja, dengan levelmu yang sekarang, apa mungkin kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Kalau tidak dicoba tidak akan tahu" Naruto menjawab,

"Huh, kau korban lain darinya, ya? Kau tidak terlihat kuat bagiku"

"Ho benarkah? Tapi kurasa justru malah kau yang lebih lemah dariku" Ucap Naruto

"Apa!?"

"Maaf, tapi kami tidak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan orang sepertimu" Naruto menghiraukannya dan lalu mengajak Silica segera pergi.

"Kenapa dia selalu saja seperti itu?" Silica dan Naruto telah sampai di rumah makan yang dimakasud ...

"Silica-san, Apakah Sword Art Online merupakan MMO pertama yang kau mainkan?" Naruto bertanya. Dan sebagai catatan, MMo adalah singkatan dari Massively Multiplayer Online, game olnline nyata seperti Sword Art Online ini.

"Ya" Jawab Silica. kemudian, Naruto memberi penjelasan ...

"Kata salah satu temanku, Dalam setiap game online, kepribadian banyak orang cenderung berubah ... Beberapa orang diantaranya senang bermain sebagai tokoh jahat ... Indikator pemain yang kita miliki berwarna hijau kan?"

Di atas kepala setiap pemain, terdapat suatu panah indikator berwarna hijau.

"Tapi, jika melakukan suatu kejahatan, maka warna indikator itu akan berubah menjadi merah" Jelas Naruto.

Praktis juga. Dengan ini, pemain bisa mengetahui dengan mudah jahat atau tidaknya orang itu. Jika masih hijau, berarti belum pernah berbuat kejahatan. Namun jika sudah berubah warna, berarti dia pernah melakukan kejahatan terhadap pemain lainnya.

"Kejahatan yang mereka perbuat, yaitu membunuh pemain lainnya ... Dan yang melakukan kejahatan seperti itu, dikenal sebagai pemain merah"

"Jadi yang seperti itu adalah pembunuh!?"

"Beberapa pemain lebih senang berperan sebagai orang jahat ... tapi, Sword Art Online berbeda ... Ini tak bisa lag disebut sebagai permainan"

Kalau dalam permainan lainnya, pembunuhan antar pemain mungkin tidak terlalu berakibat fatal. Namun disini, membunuh berarti membunuh diri mereka di Dunia nyata.

"Naruto-san ..."

"Maaf ..."

"Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik!" Silica berteriak, "kau telah menyelamatkanku!" Ia lalu bangun dari tempat duduknya dan memegang tangan Naruto.

"..." Sejenak Naruto terdiam, kaget, namun akhirnya dia tersenyum ...  
"Sepertinya kau telah mengembalikan semangatku ... Terima Kasih, Silica"

Kata-kata Kirito membuat wajah Silica memerah :

"Aahh! Oh tidak, kue kejunya lama sekali ya!" Silica salah tingkah.  
"Permisi! Makanan pembuka kami belum diantar juga ya!?"

Setelahnya, mereka berdua pergi ke penginapan. tentu saja, kirito dan Silica tak menginap di kamar yang sama, Kirito di kamarnya sendiri begitu pula dengan Silica.

Di kamarnya, Silica berbaring melepas lelah di ranjang, dengan hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam :

Silica belum tidur, dirinya masih sadar, "kalau aku bilang kalau sebenarnya aku masih ingin berbicara dengannya lagi, apakah dia akan mentertawakanku?"

Tok Tok ...

Seseorang mengetuk pintu, "Silica, apa kau sudah tidur?" Ternyata Itu suara Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san!?"

"Aku lupa mengatakan tentang apa yang aku ketahui di Lantai 47, apa aku katakan besok saja?"

"Tidak apa!" Buru-buru, Silica bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, bersiap untuk membukanya hingga akhirnya ia teringat akan sesuatu : Silica hanya memakai pakaian dalam.

tentu saja Silica membatalkan niatnya, dan baru membukakan pintu setelah memakai pakaian.

Silica telah memakai pakian, Naruto masuk ke dalam dan bersiap untuk menjelaskan apa yang ia ketahui ...

"Hampir saja ..." Silica masih saja kepikiran dengan hal tadi, wajahnya memerah.  
"Silica, kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?"

"Ah! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa! Naruto-san, item apa yang kau bawa itu?"

Kirito menaruh sebuah item di atas meja.

"Ini namanya adalah Mirage Sphere" Naruto menekan tombol di atasnya. Kemudian, benda itu memanjang, bercahaya, dan kemudian membentuk suatu hologram lingkaran yang berisi peta wilayah Lantai 47 :

"Indahnya ..." Ucap Silica.

"Disini adalah Kota di Lantai 47" Kirito menunjuk, "Dan disinilah lokasi Bukit Kenangan itu ... Jadi, dengan mengikuti rute ini ..." Naruto menjelaskan, namun tiba-tiba kata-katanya terhenti, dia kemudian menajamkan matanya kearah pintu

"Naruto-san?"

Naruto memberi tanda agar Silica diam, kemudian ...

Dengan cepat Naruto membuka pintu.

"Ada apa, Naruto-san?" Silica ikut keluar.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku merasa ada yang menguping pembicaraan kita tadi" Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi aku tak mendengar suara apapun, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahuinya?" 

"Aku memiliki kemampuan sensorik yang sangat tinggi ... dengan kemampuan ini, aku bisa mendeteksi sesuatu dari jarak dua kilometer ... dan saat aku mengaktifkan kembali mode sensorikku, aku merasakan ada yang sedang mengawasi kita" Mereka kembali masuk.

"Tapi, kenapa sampai ada orang yang ingin melakukan hal semacam itu pada kita?"

"Entahlah!"

 **24 Februari 2024, Lantai 47 : Floria**

Keesokan harinya, Naruto dan Silica sampai di lantai 47, dan mereka telah berada di wilayah taman bunga bernama Floria ...

Silica terkagum melihat pemandangan tempat itu, menakjunkan, taman yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah ...

"Seperti mimpi saja" Ucap Silica.

"Lantai ini dikenal sebagai lantai Taman Bunga ... Seluruh tempat di Lantai ini dipenuhi oleh bunga" Jelas Naruto. kemudian tanpa aba-aba, Silica berlari menuju bunga-bunga itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang masih terkagum. Silica melihat sekitar, memang benar dipenuhi oleh bunga.

"Tempat ini ..." Silica menyadari hal lain dari tempat ini selain dipenuhi oleh bunga. yaitu, dipenuhi juga oleh pasangan muda-mudi yang sedang memadu kasih, atau istilahnya : Pacaran.

Wajah Silica langsung memerah :

"Silica?"

"I-Iya! Maaf membuatmu menunggu!" 

Naruto menatap Silica dengan intens. Melihat Silica yang seperti tadi, Naruto malah teringat akan salah satu temannya didunianya dulu yang juga menyukai bunga-bungaan.

"Naruto-san, ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak, tak ada apa-apa" Ucap Naruto "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi" Lanjutnya

"Baik"

Merekapun memulai perjalanan menuju bukit dimana bunga yang bisa menghidupkan kembali hewan peliharaan berada.

"Ini" Sebelumnya, Naruto menyerahkan suatu kristal berwarna biru pada Silica.  
"Jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, segeralah keluar dari sini, gunakan kristal ini untuk melompat ke Kota manapun"

"Tapi ..."

"Berjanjilah padaku"

"Aku mengerti" Silica menerima kristal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo pergi" Perjalanan dilanjutkan, "Jalan ini akan membawa kita menuju bukit kenangan"

Jauh di ujung jalan, Bukit Kenangan telah terlihat.

"Umm, Naruto-san ..." Silica hendak menanyakan sesuatu, namun tiba-tiba, "Kyaaa!" Monster bunga melilit kaki Silica dan kemudian menariknya ke atas. Buru-buru, Silica menutupi celana dalamnya :

"Aaarkhhh!" Monster bunga itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, bersiap untuk menelan tubuh Silica.

"Kyaaaa!" Silica meronta-ronta.

"Tenanglah, Silica! Dia itu sangat lemah!"

"Naruto-san! Selamatkan aku!" Silica tetap tak bisa tenang dan terus meronta.  
"Jangan melihat saja, selamatkan aku! Akh! Sudah cukup!" Silica memberanikan diri dan menebas tangan yang melilit kakinya, kemudian menusuk bagian kepala si monster bunga, Batss!  
Sukses, Silica mengalahkannya.

"Umm" Silica menoleh ke Naruto, "Apa kau melihatnya?"

"Aku tidak lihat apapun" Ucap Naruto sedikit memalingkan wajahnya

Dalam perjalanan, mereka terus bertemu dengan monster-monster yang mengerikan ...  
Namun, mereka selalu saja bisa menghadapinya, hingga level Silica meningkat menjadi 45 ...  
diperjalanan Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh

" _Sampai kapan mereka mau mengikuti kami?"_ Pikir Naruto

"Naruto-san, bolehkah aku tanya sesuatu?" Tanya Silica

"Soal apa?"

"Umm, aku tahu tak sopan menanyakan informasimu di Dunia nyata, tapi ... kau berasal dari mana?"

sejenak Naruto terdiam saat mendengar perkataan Silica. Namun akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memberitahu Silica

"Aku, sebenarnya tidak tahu tentang dari mana aku berasal"

"Eh!" Pekik Silica

"Selama beberapa hari ... aku berjalan kesana kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa jati diriku ini ... hingga akhirnya aku terdampar disebuah kota kecil ... Kota tersebut begitu damai, indah dan juga tenteram ... kehidupan disana juga mekmur ... semua warga disana begitu baik padaku ... bukan cuma memberikan makan ... mereka juga memberiku tempat tinggal ... Setiap hari, para pemuda disana selalu datang kerumah untuk menjengukku ... kadang-kadang mereka juga mengajakku keluar rumah untuk berinteraksi, dan berharap ingatanku akan pulih kembali ... perlahan namun pasti, kami mulai menjalin ikatan satu sama lain ... awalnya aku berpikir walaupun ingatanku tidak kembali, aku berharap bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih erat lagi dengan mereka" Jelas Naruto

Silica tersenyum saat mendengar cerita Naruto tersebut

"Tapi, semua yang aku impikan itu hanya menjadi mimpi belaka" Ucap Naruto

"Eh! Kenapa begitu?" Silica bertanya

"Waktu itu, adalah hari perayaan tahun baru ... semua orang pergi keluar untuk menikmati akhir tahun ... dan disaat yang bersamaan ... Komet Tiamat dengan periode orbit 1200 tahun, mendekati bumi saat malam pergantian tahun. Tidak ada yang memprediksi bahwa inti meteor akan terbelah dititik lintasannya.

Pecahan komet tersebut, menjadi sebuah meteor dan menghantam jepang. Titik tabrakannya terjadi tepat di kota tempat tinggalku. Hanya ada seratus orang yang selamat dalam peristiwa mengerikan itu, dan salah satunya adalah aku" Ucap Naruto

"Itu artinya, Naruto-san adalah..."

"Ya, aku adalah salah satu korban selamat dari tragedi Itomori" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak mungkin" Ucap Silica yang masih tidak percaya kalau Naruto adalah salah satu korban selamat dari peristiwa yang merenggut ratusan nyawa dua tahun yang lalu.

Semua yang diceritakan Naruto itu adalah benar, kecuali satu, Naruto tidak pernah kehilangan ingatan. Hal yang sebenarnya adalah, setelah Naruto bereinkarnasi, tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di tepi kota kecil tersebut, itulah hal yang dia tutupi. Sepertinya Naruto masih belum sepenuhnya mengungkapkan seluruh identitasnya pada Silica.

"Meski sudah mengalami semua itu, aku tidak boleh menyerah begitu saja" Ucap Naruto

"Eh!"

"Dan aku juga yakin, kalau semua orang-orang terdekatku yang menjadi korban jiwa dari peristiwa itu juga tidak ingin aku putus asa ... karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk pindah kekota yang lain dan mencari rumah yang baru" Ucap Naruto

" _Naruto-san, kau benar-benar orang yang kuat"_ Pikir Silica saat menatap Naruto

"Yosh! Aku juga akan berusaha!" Silica dan Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan ...

Tiba-tiba, sesosok monster muncul dari tanah yang dipijaknya, "Kyaa!" Kirita kembali menjerit.

Lalu dengan sekali tebasan, Naruto menghancurkan monster itu :

"Ukhh, sakit" Silica terjatuh ke tanah.

Tak terasa perjalanan telah berakhir. Dan akhirnya, merekapun sampai di tempat yang dimaksud ...

"Apa benar bunganya ada disini?"

"Ya, setahuku ada disana" Naruto menunjuk suatu lokasi dan segera mendekat kesana :

"Ambilah" Ucap Naruto, dan kemudian Silica memetik bunganya, bunga yang kemudian diketahui adalah item bernama Bunga Pneuma.

"Kita bisa menghidupkan Pina kembali kan?"

"Tentu saja"

"Syukurlah"

"Tapi disini terdapat monster-monster yang kuat, kita hidupkan lagi saja Pina saat sudah berada di Kota" Saran Naruto, "AKu yakin, dia juga pasti akan berkata demikian"

"Baik" Ucap Silica dan kemudian merekapun kembali.

Di Jalan, Naruto menghentikan langkah, kemudian meminta Silica untuk berhenti, "Naruto-san?" Silica tak tahu kenapa. kemudian, Naruto berkata, "Mau sampai kapan kau bersembunyi dibalik pohon?"

Ternyata di balik pohon, seseorang sedang mengamati mereka, seseorang yang tak lain adalah Rosalia :

"Rosalia-san!?"

"Kau mampu melihat kemampuan sembunyiku, kemampuan deteksimu pasti sudah level tinggi, Tuan Pendekar pedang" Ucap Rosalia ke Naruto. "Dan sepertinya, kau telah berhasil mendapat bunga Pneuma itu, selamat ya, tapi ... Sekarang cepat serahkan bunga itu padaku"

"A-apa yang kau katakan!?"

"Memangnya mau kau apakan bunga itu?" Tanya Naruto.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu, bocah" Ucap Rosalia 

"Kalau begitu maaf, jika kau tidak memberitahu apa alasanmu ... maka kami tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu ... wahai nona penjahat" Ucap Naruto 

Ternyata, Rosalia adalah seorang penjahat.

"Tapi, indikator Rosalia-san berwarna hijau kan?" Selica tak mengerti.  
"Aku yakin kalau itu cuma tipuan" Jelas Naruto, "Warna indikatornya hijau karena tugasnya yang mendekati target dan menggiring mereka menuju tempat dimana pemain merah telah menunggu ... Orang yang mendengarkan pembicaraan kami malam itu adalah anak buahmu kan?"

"Jadi, alasan kenapa kau mengajakku berkelompokmu ..." Ucap Silica

"Benar sekali" Ucap Rosalia, "Aku menaksir kekuatan, menunggu buruan untuk mendapatkan uangnya ...  
Kau adalah mangsaku yang paling berhati-hati, sayang sekali kau pergi ... Dan kau berkata akan mencari sebuah item langka ... Namun, kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi dengannya, Apa kau bodoh?"

"Atau dia sebenarnya benar-benar telah menggodamu?"

"Tidak, niatku tulus hanya ingin membantunya" Ucap Naruto, "Sebenarnya aku juga sedang mencarimu, Rosalia ..."

"Bicara apa kau ini?" Rosalia tak mengerti.

"Sepuluh hari yang lalu, kau menyerang sebuah Guild bernama Silver Flags ... Semua dari mereka keculai pemimpinnya telah terbunuh ..."

"Ooh, maksudmu kelompok yang tidak punya uang itu?"

"Pemimpin mereka pergi menggunakan Warp Point, Untuk pergi menuju baris depan dari pagi sampai malam ...  
Memohon pada orang lain untuk membalaskan dendam pada pembunuh itu ..."

"Tapi dia sama sekali tak ingin membunuhmu ...Dia hanya ingin ada seseorang yang memenjarakanmu,  
Apa sekarang kau mengerti bagaimana perasaannya?"

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Ucap Rosalia,  
"Orang bodoh macam apa yang memikirkan hal seperti itu? Tak ada hukum resmi yang menyatakan bahwa membunuh di game ini akan dianggap kriminal di Dunia nyata ..."

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu setelah temanmu tewas terbunuh karena ulahmu" Ucap Naruto kesal

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Rosalia tidak mengerti

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, salah satu anggota Gulid yang bernama Hikari-san ... dia adalah temanmu bukan?"

Ternyata Rosalia adalh teman masa kecilnya Hikari, Naruto bisa tahu hal itu karena dia sering mengobrool bersama dengan Hikari yang kini sudah tidak ada lagi didunia.

"Aku tidak kenal dengan yang namanya Hikari"

"Apa maksudmu! Bukannya dia itu adalah teman masa kecilmu yang sangat berharga, temanmu yang bernama Hikari" Ucap Naruto kesal

"Oh maksudmu sisampah yang tidak berguna itu, dasar, dengar ya, dia itu..."

"Dia selalu menggapmu sebagai teman dekatnya, meluangkan waktunya untuk mendengarkan curhatan darimu, dan selalu ada bersamamu dalam suka maupun duka, bahkan sampai saat terakhirnya dia masih menganggapmu sebagai temannya, tapi ... apa-apaan kelakuanmu itu? kau sudah membunuh teman yang begitu peduli padamu, apa kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasannya?" Ucap Naruto memotong perkataan Rosalia

"Aku sama sekali tak mengerti" Ucap Rosalia "lalu, apa yang kau katakan tadi? Teman? Jangan bercanda aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai babu-ku saja" Lanjutnya

"Apa katamu!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya.

"dan yang lebih penting, sebaiknya kau pikirkan keselamatanmu sendiri"

Ternyata Rosalia tak sendiri, melainkan mengajak beberapa anak buah yang juga bersembunyi di balik pohon. mereka semua telah bersiap dengan senjata, pemain-pemain dengan indikator orange, yang telah siap untuk menyerang Narutoto.

"Naruto-san, mereka terlalu banyak" Silica khawatir.  
"Tenang saja, Silica ... sampah seperti mereka ini tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" Ucap Naruto, "Sampai aku mengatakan kata Lari padamu, tetaplah bersiaga dengan kristal yang aku berikan itu" Naruto kemudian mengeluarkan dua kunai bermata tiga miliknya

"Baik, ta-tapi ...  
Naruto-san!"

"Naruto ?" Orang-orang tadi kaget saat mendengar nama Naruto, mereka baru sadar ...  
"Rambut kuning , Jubah putih ... dan juga kunai bermata tiga, jangan-jangan kau adalah... Kiroi no Senko" Nyali para pemain tadi mulai ciut, Kiroi no Senko adalah julukan yang didapatkan Naruto saat Beta Tester 

"Rosalia-san, dia adalah seorang player yang berhasil mengalahkan bos lantai 91 saat Beta Tester... levelnya jauh di atas kita!"

"Orang yang seperti itu tidak mungkin berada di tempat seperti ini!" ucap Rosalia.  
"Ayo cepat rampas semua miliknya!"

"Matilah kau!" Akhirnya para pemain memberanikan diri, menyerang Naruto dengan senjata-senjata yang mereka bawa. 

Namun Naruto tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempatnya dan langsung muncul tepat didepan Rosalia dengan mninggalkan jejak kilatan kuning. Para pemain yang tadinya hendak menyerang Naruto kini malah trediam bergidik ngeri saat melihat kecepatan gerakan Naruto yang begitu luar biasa.

"Aku berwarna hijau! Jika kau menyakitiku, maka kau akan berwarna orange!" Ancam Rosalia. Namun tampaknya, ia salah paham, Naruto tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu

"Mau Hijau, biru, kuning, orange, ataupun merah, aku tidak peduli ... tapi kalau saa kau bukan temannya Hikari ... aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu" Ucap Naruto mengintimidasi

Rosalia menjatuhkan senjatanya, menyerah...

Hari-hari yang melelahkan telah berlalu. Kini, Naruto dan Silica kembali ke penginapan...

"Maafkan aku, Silica" ucap Naruto, "Aku tidak mengatakan siapa diriku yang sebnarnya padamu... karena kukira kau akan takut padaku jika aku mengatakan siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."

Silica menggelengkan kepala, "Naruto-san adalah orang yang baik, jadi aku tak akan takut."

Naruto tersenyum. "Sebenarnya, aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan saat di Beta Test dulu"

"Eh!" Pekik Silica

"Level ku sudah jauh menurun dibanding saat Beta Test"

"Memangnya, berapa levelmu yang dulu dengan sekarang?" Tanya Silica  
"Dulu saat berhasil mengalahkan bos lantai 91, lecelku adalah sembilan puluh, dan sekarang turun menjadi tujuh puluh delapan"

"Eh! Se-sembilan puluh" Ucap Silica tidak percaya

"Ya, dan mungkin saja alasan mengapa level ku bisa turun adalah karena ada beberapa item dan skill yang tidak bisa kugunakan" Ucap Naruto

"Begitu, ya" Ucap Silica

"Lalu, kau akan pergi sekarang?" kesedihan terlihat di raut wajah Silica.

"Tidak." Jawab Naruto.  
"Mereka memberiku libur selama beberapa hari, jadi kurasa aku akan tetap disini untuk sementara waktu, namun tetap saja jika saatnya tiba, aku harus kembali ke baris depan."

"Begitu, ya! Kelompok di atas pasti hebat sekali ya.." Silica mencoba untuk tersenyum.  
"Aku tak akan bisa seperti itu walaupun berlatih selama bertahun-tahun." ucapnya.

Silica kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan

"Naruto-san?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau benar-benar bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Hikari-san?" Silica bertanya

"Ya, dia adalah anggota Guild Silver Flags, sekaligus temannya Rosalia"

"Tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu akan hal itu? bisa saja itu hanyalah kebohongan" Ucap Silica

"Walau hanya sebentar ... aku dan Hikari sudah berteman baik, dia pun juga menceritakan semuanya kepadaku termasuk Rosalia yang menjadi penjahat ... meski dia tahu akan hal itu, Hikari tetap menganggap Rosalia temannya dari lubuk hati hingga akhir hayatnya... karena itulah aku tidak akan bisa memaafkan sikap Rosalia yang sudah mengabaikan perasaan temannya yang meninggal karena perbuatannya" Ucap Naruto

"Di dunia ini, orang yang melanggar aturan dan hukum memang dianggap sebagai sampah ... tapi orang yang tidak peduli pada perasaan temannya sendiri jauh lebih rendah dari pada sampah ... begitulah menurutku" Ucap Naruto

"aku berharap, suatu hari nanti, setelah game kematian ini berakhir, kita bisa berteman lagi seperti sekarang ini, Silica" Tambahnya

"Pasti, suatu hari nanti." Silica menjawab dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya sekarang, mari kita hidupkan kembali Pina."

"Baik!" Silica mengambil item bunganya dan jantung Pina dari daftar menunya.

 _"Pina, akan kuceritakan semua yang aku alami padamu. Mengenai petualangan hebatku hari ini.."_ Silica menetesi bulu Pina dengan air dari bunga Pneuma.

 _"Dan juga tentang satu-satunya hari dimana aku bisa memiliki seorang kakak..."_

 **BERSAMBUNG...**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon, FemKirito, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Opening: -New Song-**

 **Chapter 4: Anak-anak yang hilang**

6 Maret 2024, Lantai 56 : Pani

pemandangan wilayah bernama Pani di lantai ini terlihat hijau seperti kebanyakan wilayah di lantai-lantai sebelumnya. Terdapat beberapa gua yang kelihatannya telah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi ruang pertemuan dimana di gerbang masuknya, dua orang pemain bertugas sebagai penjaga.

Di dalam ruang tersebut, puluhan anggota dari suatu aliansi yang terdiri dari berbagai guild ditambah dua pemain solo terlihat sedang berkumpul, berdiri mengelilingi sebuah meja batu yang di atasnya terpajang lembaran peta berukuran cukup besar.

Beberapa pemain yang berkumpul di tempat itu terlihat sudah tidak asing lagi. Di antaranya adalah Asuna, Klein, Egil, Kirito, dan juga Naruto.

"Kita akan memancing Field Boss menuju desa!" Asuna memberi ide. Kelihatannya pada pertemuan ini, mereka sedang membahas bagaimana cara menaklukan boss lantai.

Beberepa pemain terlihat kaget saat mendengar ide ini, "Tu-Tunggu dulu!" Naruto pun tampak tak setuju. "Jika kita melakukan itu, para penduduk akan ..."

"Itulah tujuan kita" Potong Asuna, "Ketika Boss Lantai sibuk membunuh para NPC, kita akan menyerang dan menghancurkannya"

NPC adalah singkatan dari Non Player Character, yaitu tokoh-tokoh yang bukan pemain melainkan memang ada di dunia game ini.

"NPC bukan sekedar sebuah obyek tiga dimensi seperti pohon atau batu! Mereka adalah ..."

"Obyek hidup, itu yang ingin kau katakan kan?" Lagi-lagi Asuna memotong perkataan Naruto yang menentang idenya. "Tapi, mereka hanyalah sebuah obyek mati!" Tegas perempuan itu.

"Meskipun terbunuh, mereka akan tercipta lagi secara terus menerus ..."

"Aku tetap tak bisa mengikuti rencanamu itu" Ucap Naruto.

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab atas rencana ini, Wakil Komandan dari Knight of the Blood Oath, tentunya aku akan mengawasi rencana ini dengan baik" Asuna yang ternyata telah menjadi wakil komandan guild ternama terus meyakinkan semuanya agar mau mengikuti rencana ini.

"Jika terus bersikap begitu, itu berarti kau melawan perintahku" Ucap Asuna ke Naruto.

Setelahnya perundingan berakhir. Para peserta yang berasal dari berbagai guild keluar dari ruangan itu dan pulang menuju tempat mereka masing-masing.

Naruto nampak berdiri diluar ruangan tersebut sambil menguap "Fuaaah!"

"Yo, Naruto" Ucap Klein

"Oh, Klein, ya, lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Naruto

"Ya, kau juga ... lalu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Klein

"Tidak ada" Ucap Naruto datar

"Haah!" Klein menghela nafas

"Kenapa kau menghela nafas?" Tanya Naruto

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti ... kenapa kau dan Asuna-san selalu saja seperti itu?" Tanya Klein

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kami berbeda pendapat" Ucap Naruto. Dia kemudian malah teringat akan kata-kata yang dia Ucapkan padan Asuna saat terakhir mereka bertemu saat masih berada di lantai satu, _"Kau akan menjadi sangat kuat. Jadi jika seseorang yang kau percaya memintamu untuk bergabung ke dalam guild, jangan pernah menolaknya"_

"Aku memang mengatakan hal itu padanya ... tapi aku tidak tahu kalau dia malah bergabung dengan fuild besar" ucap Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong, ... Klein, aku tidak tahu kalau ternyata kau menyukai samurai ... apa karena itu kau memakai penampilan seperti itu?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat gaya berpakaian Klein yang seperti seorang samurai. "Memangnya kenapa, apa salah?" Klein bertanya balik

"Tidak juga, sih" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu, kau sendiri ..., gaya pakaian macam apa yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Klein

"Ini ... ini adalah gaya berpakaian seorang pengembara" Ucap Naruto

"Mana ada seorang pengembara yang memakai jubah putih yang seperti itu" Bantah Klein

"Kalau begitu, ksatria pengembara" Ucap Naruto

"Bicaramu malah makin ngawur" Ucap Klein dengan ekspresi wajah sweatdrop

"Tapi, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menjadi sangat terkenal, Naruto" Ucap Klein "Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti. Dia tahu kalau dirinya adalah seorang pemain yang suka berpetualang dan menjelajahi berbagai tempat disetiap lantai. Namun dia tidak tahu kalau popularitasnya jauh melebihi Kirito dan Asuna.

"Kau tidak tahu ... hampir semua orang tengah membicarakan dirimu saat ini ... Naruto, pemain yang berjuluk Kiroi no Senko telah mengalahkan lebih dari 30 boss lantai seorang diri" Ucap Klein terkagum-kagum

"Eh! Tiga puluh!" Naruto terkejut "Memang sih, selama menjelajahi berbagai tempat, aku sering bertemu dengan boss lantai ... tapi semua yang aku kalahkan itu adalah boss tingkat rendah, dan lagi ... aku tidak ingat kalau aku sudah mengalahkan 30 boss lantai" Jelas Naruto

"Walau begitu, setiap kali berburu boss lantai ... meski boss tingkat rendah sekalipun ... setidaknya butuh sebuah grup untuk mengalahkannya ... tapi kau hebat, kau mengalahkan banyak sekali boss lantai seorang diri tanpa bantuan siapapun" Puji Klein

"Kau terlalu melebih-lebihkanku, Klein" Ucap Naruto merendah

"Memang kenyataannya begitu ..." Ucap Klein

Naruto menghela nafas pendek

"Oh ya, apa hari ini kau ada waktu luang?" Tanya Klein

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Naruto balik

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat, bersama dengan grupku ... apa kau mau?" Tawar Klein

"Begitu, ya ... terima kasih atas ajakanmu tapi maaf ... hari ini aku ingin melanjutkan penjelajahanku dilantai 60" Ucap Naruto

"Begitu rupanya" Klein sedikit kecewa

"Yah apa boleh buat, kalau begitu lain kali saja, ya! sampai jumpa" Ucap Klein yang kemudian pergi dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Naruto

Naruto pun juga membalasnya dengan melambaikan tangannya kepada Klein.

Setelah Itu Naruto pun pergi menuju kesuatu tempat.

"Yosh, waktunya memulai petualanganku kembali!" Gumam Naruto

 **SKIP TIME, dilantai 60**

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada dilantai 60, tepatnya disebuah gunung yang paling tinggi disana. Naruto kali ini bukan hanya sekedar menjelajah, Naruto juga mengambil sebuah quest. Katanya jika dia berhasil mengalahkan boss di lantai ini, kekuatannya akan meningkat dan juga mendapatkan sebuah senjata dan juga sejumlah uang. Pas untuk mengisi keuangannya yang sedang bokek. Naruto menggesek udara dengan tangan kanannya dan memunculkan menu tentang data pemain dirinya.

Naruto melihat streng miliknya ada dilevel 50 sedangkan agility ada pada tingkat yang sangat tinggi yaitu 80.

"Hah, sepertinya aku memang harus menerima quest ini" Hela Naruto saat melihat keuangannya yang sedang bokek

Naruto kemudian masuk kedalam sebuah gua yang ada digunung itu. dan gua itu merupakan jalan menuju ketempat si boss lantai.

Dan beru beberapa menit menjelajahi gua tersebut, Naruto sudah berhadapan dengan dua ekor manusia serigala. Namun karena dia tidak ingin bermain-main, Naruto langsung menggunakan skillnya dan memenggal kepala dua mutan tersebut.

Setelah itu, kedua mutan tersebut langsung terpecah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan akhirnya lenyap

"Sepertinya, melihat keadaan ini, jika aku semakin masuk lebih dalam lagi kegua ini ... lawan yang aku hadapi mungkin akan semakin tangguh" Ucap Naruto

Dan ternyata benar soal apa yang diucapkan Naruto itu, semakin dalam dia memasuki gua ini, maka manusia serigala yang dia hadapi akan semakin tangguh. Hal tersebut terbukti saat dia bertemu dengan beberapa werewolf yang berbada kekar dan tentunya lebih besar dari yang pertama tadi.

"Huh" Naruto kemudian mengambil dua senjata andalannya dari dalam saku

"Saat ini, Aku sedang tidak mau bermain-main dengan kalian ... jadi enyahlah dari jalanku" Gumam Naruto

Dan dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Naruto menebas leher dari beberapa werewolf yang dia hadapi. Karena damage yang dia miliki tidak terlalu besar, Naruto langsung mengincar bagian lemah mereka.

Mereka kemudian langsung terpecah sebagai cahaya dan langsung menghilang.

Naruto kemudian mendapatkan sebuah item berupa obat penyembuh. Obat ini biasa digunakan untuk memulihkan bar HP yang sudah berada ditingkat merah menjadi seperti semula.

"Maa, untuk jaga-jaga aku ambil sajalah," Ucap Naruto yang kemudian memasukan item tersebut kedalam penyimpanannya

Naruto kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya, disalah satu sudut pada ruang gua tersebut, Naruto melihat sekumpulan werewolf disana. Naruto penasaran dengan apa yang dikerumuni oleh para werewolf itu. Naruto terkejut saat dia menyipitkan matanya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut Azure diikat twintal, tengah terdesak melawan sekumpulan Werewolf.

"Ini gawat, dia dalam bahaya!" tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung berlari menuju kearah gadis tersebut.

Disisi lain, melihat bar Hpnya yang sudah sangat sedikit, gadis berambut biru Azure yang diikat twintail dengan code name Miku-tersebut hanya bisa terduduk pasrah dengan keadaan.

Tiba-tiba saja, muncul seseorang yang melompat diantara para werewolf tersebut dan menolongnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian, dia bisa melihat para werewolf tersebut berubah menjadi serpihan cahaya dan akhirnya menghilang.

Kini didepan Miku berdiri seorang pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik memakai jubah berwarna putih dan juga membawa kunai bermata tiga dikedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pemuda itu

"Ya" Jawab Miku

Saat pemuda tersebut membalikan badannya kearah Miku, dia bisa melihat mani biru shapire milik sipumda tersebut, dan ditambah lagi tiga tanda wisker dipipinya yang membuatnya terliaht cukup manis.

"Kalau HP-mu sesedikit itu mana bisa dibilang baik-baik saja"

"Eh!" Pekik Miku

Dia kemudian mengambil obat penyembuh yang ada dibalik sakunya dan memberikannya pada Miku, itu adalah obat penyembuh yang dia dapatkan saat mengalahkan werewolf tadi.

"Namaku Naruto, kalau kau siapa?"

"Mi- Miku, namaku Miku"

"Begitu, ya" Ucap Naruto

Miku kemudian meminum obat yang diberikan oleh Naruto, dan sedetik kemudian HP milik Miku perlahan mulai terisi kembali.

"Terima kasih sudah menolongku" Miku berterima kasih pada Naruto

"Sama-sama" Ucap Naruto

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan ditempat ini, Naruto?" Tanya Miku

"Oh, aku sedang melakukan perburuan boss lantai" Ucap Naruto datar

"Lalu dimana tim-mu?" Tanya Miku

"Tidak ada, aku datang kesini sendirian" Ucap Naruto lagi

"Eh! Ka-kau pemain solo!?" Ucap Miku terkejut

"Iya"

"Dan kau ingin pergi menaklukan boss lantai seorang diri!?" Tanya Miku lagi

"Iya"

"Yang benar, saja sebaiknya jangan kau lakukan itu, kalau tidak kau bisa mati!" Saran Miku pada Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah sering berpetualang dan menaklukan boss lantai seorang diri" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum

"Eh!" pekik Miku

Untuk sesaat Miku memperhatikan Naruto.

Miku kemudian teringat akan seseuatu "Jubah putih ... dan rambut pirang ... serta dua buah kanaui bermata tiga ... jangan-jangan kau adalah ... Kiroi no Senko" Ucap Miku

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Hm!? ... dari mana kau tahu julukanku?" Tanya Naruto

Miku malah makin tidak percaya, hanya dari perkataannay tersebut. Naruto secara tidak langsung mengakui kalau dialah pemilik julukan Kiroi no Senko

"Heeh! Jadi benar ... kalau Kiroi no Senko adalah kau!?" Ucap Miku tidak percaya

"I-iya" jawab Naruto dengan terbata-bata

Miku menatap Naruto dengan tatapan mata berbinar-binar. Naruto yang merasa sedikit aneh ditatap seperti itu, kemudian meminta Miku untuk berhenti menatapnya dengan tatapan itu

"Mi-Miku-san, bisakah kau berhenti menatapku begitu, itu membuatku merasa aneh!" Ucap Naruto

"Habisnya, kau berbeda sekali dengan yang dikatakan oleh orang-orang"

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Eh! ... memangnya apa yang mereka katakan?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka bilang kalau Kiroi no senko adalah pemain yang dingin dan kejam, dan rela mengorbankan orang lain demi mencapai apa yang dia inginkan" Ucap Miku

"Itu tidak benar!" Teriak Naruto

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas, kemudian Miku pun bertanya "Jadi ... apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Miku

"Hm!?" Naruto berpikir sejenak " _Kalau aku pergi melanjutkan perburuan boss lantai ... Miku mungkin saja akan diincar lagi seperti tadi"_ Pikir Naruto. "Miku berapa levelmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Eh, e-empat puluh" Jawab Miku

"Hft" Naruto berpikir

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto melamun, dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Naruto?" Miku melihat Naruto yang malah melamun

"Eh!? Tidak ... tidak apa-apa" Ucap Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya "Pokoknya, Pertama-tama, kita harus keluar dari tempat ini dulu ... akan berbahaya jika kita tetap disini" Lanjutnya

"Be-begitu, ya" Ucap Miku "Kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan Kristal teleport ini dan kembali kekota" Ucap Miku mengambil sebuah kristal dari dalam sakunya.

"Begitu, ya ... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi suatu hari nanti" Ucap Naruto

"Uhm" Miku mengangguk

"Teleport!" Ucap Miku sambil mengangkat kristalnya tinggi-tinggi, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia kemudian melakukannya lagi "Teleport!".

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Kristal teleport tidak bisa digunakan" Ucap Miku

"Jadi begitu" Gumam Naruto pelan " Tempat ini adalah area penangkal kristal teleport" Lanjutnya

Kristal teleport adalah semacam alat khusus yang digunakan untuk melarikan diri hanya pada saat-saat yang darurat saja, namun ada beberapa tempat yang khusus dimana kristal teleport tidak bisa digunakan. Dan tempat-tempat itu dinamakan area penangkal kristal teleport.

"Apa! jangan bercanda, ... jika memang benar begitu, bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tempat ini?" Tany Miku dengan nada panik

"Em..." Naruto berpikir dan kemudian-

"Ikuti aku" Ucap Naruto. "Eh!? Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Miku bingun dirinya mau dikemanakan

"Sudah jelas bukan?, aku akan mengantarmu kembali kekota" Ucap Naruto

"Eh!" Miku kaget dan bingung "Lalu, bagaimana dengan quest yang sedang kau jalani? Bukanya hal itu sama artinya dengan kau membatalkan quest mu" Lanjutnya

"Memang sih" Ucap Naruto "Tapi hal itu lebih baik dari pada membuat nyawa seseorang melayang begitu saja karena keegoisanku" Ucap Naruto

"Eh!" Miku menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanda dia tidak mengerti maksud Naruto

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Miku

"Kau tahu sendiri kan? Lantai 60 banyak dihuni oleh monster-monster, seperti Manticore, Werewolf dan lainya. Kalau kau sampai bertemu mereka ditengah jalan nanti, apa lagi kau tidak memiliki senjata dan kemampuan yang level yang tinggi ... kau bisa kehilangan nyawamu" Ucap Naruto

"Ja-jangan remehkan aku, begini-begini levelku ini sudah 40" Ucap Miku

"Dilantai 60 ini, level 40 itu terbilang lemah" jelas Naruto

"Eh! Yang benar saja" Ucap Miku tidak percaya "Ka-kalau begitu, setelah keluar dari tempat ini aku akan menggunakan kristal teleport untuk ..." Ucap Miku yang tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Naruto memotong perkataannya.

"Jangan, sebaiknya kau simpan saja kristal teleportmu itu, gunakan disaat-saat yang mendesak, kau mengerti?" Ucap Naruto

"E-em!" Ucap Miku sambil mengangguk

"Baguslah!" Ucap Naruto

Miku melamun selama beberapa saat sambil melihat sosok Naruto dari belakang. Entah dia ini baik atau aneh, itulah yang dipikir oleh Miku tentang Naruto saat Ini.

Merasa tidak ada reaksi apapun dari Miku, Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang, tepatnya kearah Miku yang tengah melamun.

"Hm? Miku, Ada apa?" Naruto bingung karena Miku terus memperhatikannya

"Eh!" Miku tersadar dari lamunannya "T-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa" Lanjutnya

"Sokka, kalau begitu ayo!" Ucap Naruto

Naruto dan Miku kemudian pergi keluar dari gua tersebut.

Dan ditengah jalan, Miku meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya sebantar ketika sampai dikota nantinya

 **SKIP TIME**

Setelah kejadian itu, Naruto memutuskan untuk membatalkan quest dan mengantar Miku kembali kekota.

Saat ini mereka tengah berjalan ditengah keramaian, melewati beberapa toko dan juga rumah-rumah. Walau tidak saling bergandengan tangan. Orang-orang disekitar mereka berpikir kalau Naruto dan Miku adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hal itu karena, Miku sedari tadi terus memperhatikan Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto" Ucap Miku

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto dengan nada datar

"Apa wajah aslimu memang begitu?" Tanya Miku

"Ya, tentu saja" Ucap Naruto

Mungkin saja yang dimaksud Miku adalah Tiga kumis yang ada dipipinya. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa menurutmu wajahku kelihatan aneh?" Lanjutnya

"Bukan aneh, sih! Mungkin lebih tepatnya ... unik" Miku mengatai wajah Naruto unik? Memang apanya yang unik.

Naruto tidak mengerti maksud Miku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto tidak mengerti

"Soalnya, didunia nyata, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki ciri sepertimu" Ucap Miku "Apa lagi, tiga tanda lahirmu itu malah membuatmu terlihat imut" Lanjutnya.

"Oh, begitu..." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

"Naruto?"

"Apa?" ucap Naruto datar

Miku untuk sesaat menatap mata Naruto dengan sangat intens, dan hal tersebut hampir saja membuat Naruto jadi salah tingkah. "A-ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

"Hum... sudah kuduga" Ucap Miku

"Ha?"

"Sudah kuduga, aku merasa seperti pernah melihatmu disuatu tempat didunia nyata" Ucap Miku

"Hah?" Naruto jadi semakin bingung dengan tingkah Miku saat ini, entah mengapa dia merasa kalau Miku sedang berusaha untuk mendapatkan hatinya. Mereka berdua pun belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya, dan Naruto sangat yakin akan hal itu. "Apa maksudmu? Kita ini belum pernah bertemu didunia nyata" Ucap Naruto

"Dan jika pernah, aku pasti sudah mengingatmu" Lajut Naruto

"Tidak, aku yakin kalau kita pernah bertemu disuatu tempat sebelumnya" Ucap Miku "Hanya saja aku lupa dimana tempatnya" Lanjutnya.

Naruto hanya terdiam sambil menatap kearah Miku. Dia menggali kembali seluruh isi otaknya yang pas-pasan itu

' _Memang benar, sepertinya kami berdua pernah bertemu sebelumnya'_ pikir Naruto

Tanpa memperdulikan hal tersebut, mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Oh iya, setelah ini, kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto

"Kalau soal itu, kita mau ke toko pandai besi milik temanku" jawabnya "Tempatnya ada di lantai 48" lanjut Miku

"Kenapa kita harus kesana?" tanya Naruto

Miku menghela nafas dan ia pun menjelaskan

"Hah, aku datang kekota ini untuk membeli beberapa barang yang dia pesan sekaligus mengisi kembali perbekalanku, dan sekarang aku akan pergi ketokonya dan kau ikut denganku" Jelas Miku

"Tidak mau, lagi pua kenapa aku juga harus ikut, perjanjiannya kan hanya menemanimu dikota ini?" keluh Naruto

"Sudahlah, pokoknya kau ikut saja" Ucap Miku memeaksa Naruto

"?"

Naruto manaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia hanya pasrah mengikuti keinginan gadis berambut tosca tersebut

Tak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Miku kini telah sampai di lantai 48, merek kini sedang berada di depan sebuah toko pandai besi seorang temannya Miku

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" tanya Naruto

"Ya benar" Jawab Miku

"Lalu, kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Sebagai rasa terima kasih karena sudah menolongku, aku ingin membelikanmu sebuah senjata, atau beberapa property untuk bertarung" Ucap Miku

"He, kau tidak usah melakukan hal yang merepotkan begitu" Ucap Naruto

"Sudahlah, aku hanya ingin membalas budi padamu saja, kok" Ucap Miku

Naruto terdiam sebentar, dia memikirkan perkataan Miku tersebut sebelum akhirnya

"Baiklah, aku turuti kemauanmu, tapi dengan syarat"

"Syarat? Syarat apa?" Tanya Miku

"Kau harus mentraktirku makan selama dua hari, bagaimana?" Tawar Naruto

"Hm" Miku berpikir sebentar "Baiklah aku terima syaratmu" ucap Miku menyetujui syarat yang diajukan oleh Naruto

Klinting!

Setelah itu, Naruto dan Miku pun akhirnya masuk kedalam toko pandai besi tersebut.

"Selamat datang di toko pandai besi Lisbeth" ucap seorang gadis berambut pink yang nampaknya baru saja keluar dari pintu belakang toko tersebut

"Hn?"

Gadis berambut pink tersebut mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Miku "Miku!" ucap gadis berambut pink tersebut. "Lama tidak bertemu, Lisbeth" Ucap Miku berjalan mendekati gadis berambut pink tersbut yang diketahui bernama Lisbeth

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Lisbeth

"Selain itu, siapa laki-laki ini? Pacarmu?" tanya Lisbeth lagi

"Bu-bukan dia ini hanya kenalanku" Ucap Miku sedikit gelagapan

"Apa benar?" tanya Lisbeth curiga

Merasa dirinya sudah terpojok, Miku kemudian berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan mereka "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukkmu" ucap Miku

"Sesuatu?" Lisbeth penasaran

Miku kemudian membukar bar menunya lalu mengklik sebuah item langka yang dia dapatkan. Beberapa detik kemudian, muncul sebuah item berupa batu berwarna merah yang berukuran cukup besar, hampir tiga kali lipat dari emas batangan.

"I-ini"

Lisbeth kemudian membuka status bar item tersebut "Ini kan, item langka yang hanya bisa didapatkan setelah kau berhasil menyelesaikan quest dilantai 60" Ucap Lisbeth

"Hehe, itu benar, aku memang menjalankan quest tersebut, namun sayangnya aku tidak berhasil menyelesaikan quest tersebut ... meski begitu, aku tidak pulang dengan tangan kosong ... ada satu lagi item langka yang berhasil aku bawa pulang"

Miku kemudian mengklik kembali item langka yang dia maksud. Dan kemudian munculah sebuah item berbentuk bintang kristal berwarna biru yang indah.

"Ini apa?" tanya Lisbeth

"Ini adalah kristal bintang yang menjadi salah satu harta karun di tambang werewolf dilantai 60, jika dijual ini harganya sangat mahal, lo" Ucap Miku

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah kristal tersebut

"Hee, jadi ini yang namanya kristal bintang" Ucap Naruto

"Kau tahu soal kristal ini?" Tanya Lisbeth ke Naruto

"Aku tidak banyak tahu soal kristal ini" Ucap Naruto "Tapi Dulu, aku pernah menjual benda lain yang seperti ini, dan berkat benda tersebut aku berhasil membeli jubahku ini, dan juga beberapa perlengkapan tempurku yang lainnya, namun sayangnya aku belum sempat membeli sebuah pedang" Ucap Naruto

"Begitu, ya" Ucap Lisbeth sambil menganggukkan kepalanya

Miku kemudian berjalan mendekati Lisbeth dan membisikkan sesuatu kepadannya "Nee, Lisbeth, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?" Bisik Miku

"Minta tolong apa?" Tanya Lisbeth

Miku membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga Lisbeth, dia terlihat beberapa kali mengangguk membuat Naruto penasaran

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Naruto

"Bukan apa-apa kok" Ucap Lisbeth sambil tersenyum aneh

Naruto malah menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Nee, Naruto-kun, bisakah kau keluar sebentar?" Pinta Miku

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan dengan Lisbeth" Ucap Miku

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kalian lakukan saja diruang belakang?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudahlah, turuti saja" Ucap mereka berdua kompak

Naruto sweatdrop ditempat, dia menghela nafas dan mengiyakan ucapan mereka berdua dengan pasrah

"Haah, baiklah, baiklah, aku akan keluar" Ucap Naruto

' _Haah, dasar! Padahal dia yang tadinya memakasaku untuk datang kesini, tapi sekarang ... aku malah disuruh keluar'_ batin Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto pun keluar dari toko pandai besi tersebut. Sebelumnya dia tidak berpikir bahwa hal seperti ini akan terjadi padanya. Diajak oleh seorang gadis yang baru dia kenal selama beberapa menit kesebuah toko pandai besi yang merupakan toko milik temannya, lalu tiba-tiba dia disuruh keluar dengan alasan yang kurang jelas bagaimana.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Haah, kenapa malah begini jadinya?" ucap Naruto mengeluh

Sesaat kemudian, Naruto melihat orang-orang berlarian kesana, kearah pusat kota. Naruto bertanya-tanya, memangnya ada apa dipusat kota sampai-sampai mengundang perhatian dari banyak orang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

 **DISISI LAIN**

Di pusat kota, terlihat dua orang player sedang saling beradu pedang satu sama lain. Yang satu adalah seorang player berpakaian ala samurai dengan warna hitam, dan yang satu lahi adalah seorang prajurit dengan zirah berwarna abu-abu dan jubah berwarna hijau gelap.

TRANG ... TRING ... TRANG

Kedua player tersebut nampak begitu serius saling menghantamkan pedang mereka masing-masing.

Sementara itu dari balik kerumunan orang yang menyaksikan mereka, Naruto terlihat sedang berjalan menerobos keramaian tersebut

"Permisi ... a-aku juga mau lihat!" Ucap Naruto

Setelha Naruto melihatnya, mata Naruto terbelalak saat melihat sang player berbaju samurai dengan warna merah tersebut

"K-Klein!"

Dia adalah Klein, salah satu teman pertama Narutto di Sword Art Online.

Narutto melihat Klien yang begitu mahir memainkan pedangnya seperti sebuah mainan. Gerakan-gerakannya pun juga terlihat sangat lihai seperti sedang menari diatas panggung saja. sang lawannya pun terlihat sangat kewalahan dengan perlawanan yang di berikan oleh Klien.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Klein ternyata sehebat ini"

Memang, Klein terlihat berbeda jauh dengan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu waktu itu.

TRANG...

Terlihat, Klein berhasil melempar pedang sang lawan keudara dan membuatnya tertunduk.

Duel pun berakhir dengan kemenangan yang diperoleh oleh Klein, bebearap detik kemudian player berzirah perak tersebut kemudian melarikan diri tanpa mengatakan apapun

Klein pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya. Semua orang kemudian memberikan tepuk tangan yang meriah kepada Klein.

"Ternyata kau hebat, Klein!" Ucap Naruto menghampiri Klein

Klein pun menoleh kearah Naruto

"Oh Naruto ..." Ucapnya sambil menyapa Naruto. Klein kemudian ingat sesuatu "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau bilang bahwa hari ini kau akan melanjutkan petualanganmu?" Tanya Klein ke Naruto

Naruto hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Hehehe, kalau soal itu ceritanya panjang" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan ditempat seperti ini? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kau ingin mengunjungi suatu tempat? dan dimana grupmu?" Tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi

"Hei, hei, kalau kau menannyakan semuannyaa sekaligus, bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya?" Ucap Klein

Naruto lagi-lagi terkekeh kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalannya yang tidak gatal

"Hehehehe, maaf!" Ucap Naruto

Klein menghela nafas kemudian menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hah, pada awalnya kami memang ingin pergi kesuatu tempat, ditengah perjalanan kami malah bertemu dengan salah satu boss lantai, dan karena kami belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan boss itu, maka kami terpaksa kembali" Jelas Klein

"Lalu diamana semua anggota grupmu?" Tanya Naruto

"Mereka semua sedang beristirahat di penginapan sekitar sini" Ucap Klein

"O begitu!" Naruto mengangguk paham

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?" Tanya Naruto

Klein pun menjelaskan kembali apa yang sedang dia lakukan di tempat ini

"Sebenarnya, aku hanya membantu seorang bibi untuk mencari anaknya yang hilang, tapi tiba –tiba saja prajurit tadi datang dan menantangku tanpa alasan yang jelas" Ucap Klein

Naruto mengangguk paham.

Tidak lama kemudian datang seorang wanita paru baya mendatangi mereka berdua

"Ada apa ini?" tanya wanita tersebut

Klein menoleh kearah wanita paruh baya tersebut

"Are, bibi? Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa ... kau hanya mengusir beberapa preman tadi" Ucap Klienn dengan nada ramah

"Begitu, ya ... lalu apa kau sudah menemukan putraku?" Tanya bibi tersebut

Dia terlihat sangat berharap pada Klein untuk menemukan anaknya ayang hilang itu, akhirnya dengan nada berat hati Klein pun mengatakan

"Maaf, sampai saat ini aku masih belum menemukan anakmu" Ucap Klein

"Begitu, ya" Ucap bibi tersebut dengan nada kecewa

Bibi tersebut kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya bibi tersebut pada Klein

"Dia ini temanku, Namanya Naruto" Ucap Klein memperkenalkan Naruto

Untuk sesaat, bibi tersebut memperhatikan Naruto

"Jangan-jangan ... apa kau adalah Kiroi no Senko?" Ucap bibi tersebut dengan nada terkejut

Dan seketika itu seluruh perhatian orang-orang disekitar tertuju pada mereka

Sementara itu Naruto malah merinding hebat,

"Bu-bukan, aku bukan Kiroi no Senko" Ucap Naruto

"Begitu, ya" ucap bibi itu Lagi

Naruto pun menghela nafas, dia akhirnya bisa legasaat identitasnya yang sebenarnya hampir saja terbongkar. Susana pun menjadi normal lagi.

"Nee, apa aku boleh minta tolong padamu juga untuk mencari putraku" Ucap bibi tersebut

"Boleh" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum "Memangnya kapan terakhir bibi bertemu dengan putrimu?" tanya Naruto

"Kmearin malam, tepatnya dikamarnya, aku masih melihat kalau dia msaih tertidur lelap di kamarnya waktu itu" Ucap Bibi itu

"Tapi saat pagi tadi, aku lihat kembali kekamarnya dia sudah tidak ada" lanjutnya

"Kalau begitu ..." Naruto berpikir

"Bibi, apa bibi melihat akhir-akhir ini putri bibi sedang ada masalah atau semacamnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak, tingkah lakunya tetap normal, hanya saja ..." Ucap bibi itu

"Hanya saja?"

"Hanya saja, sehari sebelum menghilang, putriku mendapatkan sejumlah uang dari orang yang tidak dikenal" Ucap nya lagi.

Disaat yang sama terdengar seseorang memanggil Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Hey!"

Suara dari seorang gadis, suara yang dia kenal baru-baru ini. Naruto pun menoleh kerah orang memanggilnya tersebut. Dan disana terlihat seorang gadis berabut hijau Tosca sedang berari menuju kearah mereka.

"Miku!?"

Gadis tersebut adalah Miku, gadis yang dia selamatkan tadi saat berada di gua para werewolf

"Apa yang kaulakukan disini?" tanya Naruto

"Apa yang kulakukan? Apa yang kau lakukan disini!?" Ucap Miku

Naruto kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Bukankah tadi kau menyuruhku untuk keluar dari toko pandai besi itu?" Ucap Naruto

"Aku kan menyuruhmu untuk keluar, bukannya malah pergi!" Ucap Miku

Saat Miku sibuk mengomeli Naruto, di tidak sadar kalau Klien yang sedari tadi berdiri sambil melongo menatapnya.

Miku lalau mengalihkan perhatiannnya kearah Klein yang sedang menatapnya dengan mulut terbuka. Miku kemudian menyenggol sedikit bahu Naruto dengan sikunya dan bertanya.

"Hey, Naruto! Siapa pria ini?" Tanya Miku

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Oh, Pria ini namanya Klein dari serikat Lonceng Angin Gunung Api" Ucap Naruto "Dan Klein, Gdis ini namanya Miku, dia ... seorang ... player solo" Ucap Naruto sambil memperkenalkan diri

Namun Klein masih saja terdiam sambil melongo, nampaknya dia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan ucapan Naruto barusan.

"Hm?" Naruto penasaran, ada apa dengan Klein.

"Hoi, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Naruto

Tapi Klein tidak mendengarkannya, lagi

"Heei, seseorang sedang bicara padamu disini" Ucap Naruto sambile malambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Klein.

SET

Klein tiba-tiba saja bergerak meegakkan badannya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Sa-salam kenal! Na-namaku Klein, 24 tahun, Jomblo, dan aku sedang mencari kekasih!"

Naruto, Miku dan bibi yang entah siapa namanya itu jawdrop ditempat melihat ekalkuan Klein yang seolah sedang ingin mencari seorang kekasih.

"Hey, Naruto! Dia ini kenapa, sih? Tanya Miku ke Naruto

"Tolong, jangan hiraukan ucapannya" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum kikuk

Naruto kemudian berjalan mendekati Klein dan menepuk bahunya

"Hey, sebenarnya kau ini ingin mencari kekasih atau membantu bibi ini, sih?" Tanya Naruto

Klein kemudian tersadar dari lamunannnya

"Hehehe, maaf, aku hanya bercanda tadi" Ucap Klein sambil cengengesan dan menggaruk kepalanya

Naruto menghela nafas, sementara Miku kemudian menoleh kearah bibi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ano ... kau siapa?" tanya bibi itu pada Miku

"Na-namaku Miku, kalau bibi?"

"Orang-orang biasa memanggilku Aoi"

"Sokka, salam kenal, Aoi-san" Ucap Miku

Bibi Aoi pun membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Oh, iya sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Miku menannyakan keadaan disini

Naruto pun menyahut pertanyaan Miku tersebut

"Sebenarnya, Aoi Oba-san tadi meminta kami berdua untuk mencari putrinya yang hilang tadi pagi"Ucap Naruto

"Jadi begitu" Miku mengangguk paham.

"Miku, kalau kau tahu sesuatu ... bisa kau beritahu kami?"

"Hm, sebenarnya aku sudah sering mendengar tentang anak-anak yang hilang akhir-akhir ini ... dan ditambah lagi, katanya sehari sebelum menghilang, mereka mendapat uang dari orang yang tidak di kenal" Ucap Miku

"Ternyata sama dengan yang dialami Aoi Oba-san" Ucap Klein

Miku pun terkejut

"Heeh! Aoi-san juga mengalaminya?"

"Bukannya tadi aku sudah mengatakannya!?" Ucap Naruto

Saat Miku teringat kembali, dia hanya bisa cengengesan sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

"Kalau begini, kita jadi tidak punya petunjuk apapun" Ucap Klein

"Eh!" Pekik Miku

"Hm, benar juga" Ucap Naruto "Oh, Oba-san, apa kau tahu kapan dan dimana kejadian seperti ini pertama kali terjadi?" Tanya Naruto

Aoi pun menjawab

"Kalau tidak salah di panti asuhan yang berada dikota awal, lantai satu" Ucap Aoi

"Dan aku dengar, banyak anak-anak dari panti asuhan yang juga menghilang akhir-akhir ini" lanjutnya

Naruto mengangguk paham

"Hey, Naruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Klein

"Aku berpikir kalau sebaiknya kita pergi ketempat peristiwa seperti ini pertama kali terjadi, diap tahu saja kita bisa mendapatkan petunjukk lebih disana" Ujar Naruto

"Benar juga" Ucap Miku

"Ma-maksudnya, kita akan kembali kelantai satu, begitu?" Tanya Klein

"Ya tentu saja, karena kita tidak punya pilihan lain" Jawab Naruto

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" Tanya Miku

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Lanjutnya

"Kau tetap disini dan menjaga Aoi Oba-san" Ucap Naruto

"Hee" Ucap Miku dengan nada bosan

Nampaknya dia sebenarnya ingin ikut dengan Naruto dan Klein

"Ano ... Aku baik-baik saja, tidak perlu dijaga" Ucap Aoi

Seketika itu Miku kembali melihat secercah harapan baginy untuk bisa ikut dengan Naruto dan Klein

Naruto dan Klein sweatdrop ditempat melihat wajah Miku yang terlihat sangat berharap tersebut. Dia kelihatan sangat memaksa sekali bahwa dia ingin ikut pergi dengan mereka berdua.

Naruto dan Klein kemudian membalikkan badan dan saling merangkul. Mereka berdua saling berbisik-bisik

"Hey, Klein, bagaimana ini?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, menurutmu bagaimana? Miku-san terlihat sangata berharap sekali ingin ikut" Ucap Klein

"Tapi .. dia tidak bisa menggunakan ilmu Kenjutsu, dan juga tidak punya senjata" Ucap Naruto

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Klein lagi

"Kalau dia ikut dia pasti akan menjadi mangsa yang empuk" Ucap Naruto

Naruto dan Klein pun berpikir.

1

2

3

TING!

Sebuah ide kemudian muncul didalam otak mereka berdua

Miku yang sedari tadi menunggu jawab hanya diam ditempatnya sambil melihat dengan penasaran tentang apa yang sebenarnya sedang di diskusikan oleh kedua orang yang kini sedang berada didepannya itu.

' _Apa sih, yang sedang mereka bicarakan?'_ pikir Miku

Beberapa detik kemudian, Naruto dan Klein terlihat saling memandangi satu sama lain dan menganggukan kepala masing-masing.

"Baiklah kau boleh ikut dengan kami" Ucap Naruto

"Hee, benarkah?" Tanya Miku

Naruto dan Klein mengangguk secara kompak

Miku pun jadi kegirangan, karena pada akhirnya dia bisa berparty dengan orang lain.

"Yatta!" Miku meloncat kegirangan seperti anak kecil

"Kalau begitu, kita ketemuan dia pusat kota besok pagi!" Ucap Naruto

"Kalian mengerti!" Lanjutnya

"Ha'i!" Ucap Miku dengan nada gembira

"Wakatta" Ucap Klein

Bibi Aoi yang melihat mereka hanya tersenyum puas, sambil menitikkan setetes air mata.

Dalam hati dia sangat berterima kasih kepada Naruto, Klein dan Miku yang bersedia untuk membantunya menemukan putrinya dengan senang hati tanpa mengharap imbalan apapun.

Mereka kemudian kembali kepenginapan mereka masing-masing dan menunggu hari esok datang

 **Ending: -Alive-**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Chap 4, selesai

Akhirnya selseai juga chapter kali ini, bagaimana menurut kalian, semoga aja gak terlalu mirip sama canon SAO yah. Butuh waktu lama soalnya buat cari ide cerita, jadi maaf kalau up nya jadi lama. Dan ngomong-ngomong karena ini sudah memasuki bulan puasa, saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang muslim.

Okelah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon, FemKirito, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Opening: -New Song-**

 **Chapter 5: Kembali ke Kota Awal**

Disebuah kamar penginapan dilantai 48, dari balik jendela yang diterpa oleh sinar matahari pagi di game kematian ini. Terlihat seorang player tengah sibuk beres-beres kamarnya.

Saat ini terlihat seorang gadis muda berambut hijau Azure yang tengah sibuk mencara barang-barang keperluannya. Dia bolak-balik kesana kemari sambil mempersiapkan barang-barang yang dia perlukan untuk berpetualang.

Namun bukan hanya sibuk mempersiapkan barang-barang yang di perlukan untuk berpetualang, Gadis dengan code name Miku tersebut juga sedang sibuk memilih baju apa yang sebaiknya dia pakai.

Dia membuka bar menunya dan memilih beberapa pakaian yang dia miliki. Setiap memilih pakaian yang dai pakai dia selalu bergaya layaknya seorang model papan atas.

"Tidak cocok, yang ini juga" Gumam Miku sambil memilih-milih pakaian

Selama hampir sejam dia memilih pakaian, hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya yang seperti biasa.

"Yosh, yang ini saja!" Ucap Miku memilih pakaiannya

Dia kemudian menutup kembali bar menunya, kemudian berkaca di cermin.

Dia memutar badannya untuk melihat penampilannya sendiri

"Hfm, aku masih cantik seperti biasa!" Ucapnya memuji diri sendiri

Miku kemudian membawa sebuah tas yang berisi item-item penting seperti obat penyembuh

Dan tidak lupa pula, dia membawa sebuah belati sebagai alat pertahanan diri.

Miku kemudian keluar dari kamar penginapannya dan menuju ketempat dimana Naruto dan Klein saat ini berada.

Sementara itu disisi lain, di tempat janjian, Naruto dan Klein sedang duduk disebuah bangku sambil memakan sebuah roti. Mereka berdua menggigit roti tersebut sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka juga sudah siap dengan perlengkapan mereka masing-masing.

Klein memakai pakaian ala samurai dengan warna merah, dan juga sebuah katana yang terdapat di ikat pinggangnya. Memakai ikat kepala berwarna merah dengan garis kuning di sampingnya. Warna pakaianny saat ini benar-benar serasi dengan warna rambutnya.

Sementara Naruto memakai penampilan yang jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Dia memakai baju lengan panjang dengan warna hitam, sama seperti celana panjang yang dia pakai.

Zirah yang dia kenakan pun sama dengan rompi khas shinobi Konoha di era Rokudaime Hokage, hanya saja warnanya adalah abu-abu. Naruto juga memakai sebuah sepatu boot berawarna gelap dan juga ikat kepala berwarna hitam. Penampilannya benar-benar mirip dengan shinobi Konoha.

Dan tidak lupa, Naruto membawa dua buah belati panjang bermata tiga miliknya yang dia simpan di bar penyimpanannya

Naruto dan Klein menghela nafas disaat yang hampir bersamaan

"Haah"

Nampaknya mereka berdua sedang bosan karena menunggu kedatangan Miku yang sudah sangat terlambat. Menyadari bahwa mereka sudah menunggu terlalu lama, Naruto kemudian meminta Klein untuk menunjukkan berapa lama kira-kira mereka sudah menunggu.

"Hei, Klein, menurutmu sudah berapa lama kita menunggu?" Tanya Naruto.

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat lesu, Klein kemudian membuka bar menunya untuk memeriksa jam

"Mungkin sekitar ... satu jam" Ucap Klein

Naruto dan Klein kemudian secara kompak kembali menghela nafas

"Haah!"

Tak lama kemudian Miku pun datang

"Hey!" Ucapnya sambil berlari dan melambaikan tangannya kearah mereka berdua

Naruto dan Klein kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Miku yang menyapa mereka.

"Akhirnya ..." Ucap Naruto

"Datang juga" Ucapa Klein menyambung kata-kata Naruto

Mereka berdua menatap Miku dengan wajah sedikit kesal.

Naruto dan Klien bertanya-tanya, memangnya hal macam apa yang membuat Miku jadi sangat terlambat.

"Miku, kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada lesu

"Maaf, soalnya tadi aku bingung mau pakai pakaian apa, namun pada akhirnya aku memilih pakaian ini" Ucap Miku dengan nada gembira tanpa ada rasa bersalah sam sekali.

Naruto dan Klein malah jawdrop melihat Miku yang seperti itu

' _Kalau seperti itu akhirnya, untuk apa pilih-pilih pakaian? Buang-buang waktu saja'_ Batin Naruto

Miku menaikkan kedua alisnya melihat ekspresi wajah Klein dan Naruto yang sedang menatapnya tersebut

"Are ... kalian berdua kenapa melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Miku

"Tidak apa-apa" Ucap Naruto dan Klein Kompak

Miku menaikkan kedua alisnya. Dia berpikir sebenarnya ada apa dengan dua orang ini?. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto dan Klein sudah menunggunya selama hampir satu jam penuh. Hal ini membuat Naruto teringat kepada mantan gurunya di tim 7 dulu.

Yap, dialah Kakashi-sensei, guru tukang telat yang telatnya itu lebih parah dari Miku. Jika Miku telat satu jam, maka Kakashi-sensei biasanya telat dua atau tiga jam saat pertemuan.

Sesaat setelahnya Miku menyadari bahwa penampilan Naruto saat ini berbeda dengan yang dia lihat sebelumnya.

"Naruto, kau pakai baju baru?" Tanya Miku

"Yah begitulah, terkadang memakai jubah sedikit menghalangi ruang gerakku, jadi kemarin malam aku memutuskan untuk membeli pakaian baru, dan sekarang ... yah, kau lihat sendiri, lah" Ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau memilih pakaian yang tidak menghalangi ruang garakmu seperti pakaian yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Miku

"Ya begitulah" Ucap Naruto dengan nada datar

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sejak dulu? kan bisa lebih mudah" Ucap Miku

Narutp bertopang dagu sambil memikirkan lasan apa yang tepat baginya

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa aku tidak melakukannya sejak dulu ... sudahlah dari pada kita ngobrol terus disini lebih baik kita segera berangkat" Ucap Naruto

Klein hanya mengangguk. Begitu pula Miku, meski dirinya menganggap sikap Naruto tadi sedikit menyebalkan. Lalu sesaat sebelum berangkat, dia teringat akan sesuatu. Dia lupa memberikan item itu pada Naruto

"Eh, Tunggu!" Ucap Miku

Naruto kemudian menoleh kearah Miku

"Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto

Miku kemudian langsung membuka bar menunya dan mengklik sebuah item yang harusnya dia berikan kepada Naruto kemarin

"Ini!" Ucapnya sambil menyerahkan item itu

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Sudahlah terima saja, tapi jangan dilihat sekarang, ya" Ucap Miku

Naruto jadi sedikit penasaran. Tapi tidak enak juga kalau di tolak, Karena itu, Naruto pun akhirnya menerima item pemberian Miku tersebut

"Baiklah!" dia kemudian memasukkan item pemberian Miku tersebut kedalam bar penyimpanan miliknya.

"Oh, iya, bukankah wilayah lantai 1 itu adalah wilayah yang di kuasai oleh grup pasukan tentara?" Tanya Klein

Naruto membenarkan hal tersebut

"Ya itu benar, karena itulah aku meminta kalian untuk membawa senjata dan beberapa perlengkapan lainnya .. setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan" Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto, Klein dan Miku pun pergi ke Kota awal di lantai 1

 **DI LANTAI 1 KOTA AWAL**

Suasana dikota satu saat ini terlihat damai tidak seperti saat itu, tepatnya saat Kayaba Akihiko mengumumkan bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa keluar dari game kematian ini kecuali mereka telah menyelesaikan 100 lantai.

Disebuah jalan di Kota tersebut, terlihat tiga orang gadis yang sedang berjalan bersam layaknya sebuah keluarga. Gadis pertama memiliki rambut berwarna coklat muda dengan wana mata yang sama dengan rambutnya. Gadis yang kedua memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama-sama gelap. Rambutnya panjang, mungkin sama panjangnya dengan gadis pertama. Dan kelihatannya usia mereka pun tidak jauh berbeda

Namun yang ketiga adalah seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat kemerehan dengan iris matanya yang juga berwarna coklat. Tangannya digandeng oleh gadis berambut coklat muda tersebut.

"Hei, Asuna!" Ucap Kirito

"Ada apa?" Sahut Asuna

"Kau yakin kalau anak ini berasal dari panti asuhan yang ada dikota ini?"

Asuna sangat yakin dengan hal tersebut. Rin, anak perempuan berusia sekitar lima atau enam tahun yang kini sedang bersama mereka itu adalah anak hilang yang kehilangan sebagian ingatannya.

"Tentu saja aku yakin ... memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Asuna "Tidak biasanya kau bertanya kepadaku, Kirito-chan" Ucap Asuna

Kirito terlihat tidak suka jika dipanggil dengan sufix "Chan"

"Jangan panggil aku begitu!" Protes Kirito

Asuna menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Aku kan Cuma ingin lebih akrab denganmu, soalnya kita saat ini satu party, kan?" Ucap Asuna "Selain itu, kau juga lebih cocok dipanggil begitu, membuatmu terlihat lebih feminin" Ucap Asuna menggoda Kirito

Wajah Kirito sedikit memerah karena ucapan Asuna barusan.

Dia menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya.

"Te-terserah kau saja" Ucap Kirito

Asuna hanya terkekeh kecil.

Sementara itu, gadis kecil yang ada bersama mereka juga ikut-ikutan memanggil Kirito dengan tambahan "chan".

"Kirito-chan!" Ucap Rin menirukan Asuna

Wajah Kirito jadi lebih memerah, entah dalam artian marah atau hal lainnya. Asuna kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Hora, Rin-chan juga ikut memanggilmu begitu, tuh" Ucap Asuna

Asuna dan gadis kecil bernama Rin tersebut pun tertawa bersama, sambil terus menggoda Kirito. Dalam perjalanan, Rin terus saja menggoda Kirito dengan memanggilnya dengan sufix "Chan" yang sudah jelas membuat Krito terlihat lebih feminim.

Setelah itu, agar dirinya tidak terus digoda oleh Asuna dan Rin, Kirito pun berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang lain.

"Oh iya, apa panti asuhannya masih jauh?" Tanya Kirito

Asuna pun menjawab

"Em , kurasa tidak, sudah dekat kok!" Ucap Asuna

Asuna kemudian bergerak menyamping mendekati Kirito yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Nee, Kirito-chan, sebenarnya yang barusan itu kau hanya ingin mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, kan?" Tanya Asuna sambil sanyam-senyum

Tubuh Kirito sedikit tersentak saat mendengar bahwa Asuna ternyata sudah mengerti niatnya barusan. Wajah Kirito pun jadi makin memerah.

Melihat wajah Kirito yang menurutnya itu imut, Asuna hanya bisa tertawa kecil

Di wajah Kirito masih terdapat rona merah muda, perlahan dia mulai mengatur kembali detak jantungnya yang sedikit tidak karuan tersebut

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa?" tanya Kirito sambil memalingkan wajahnya

"Soalnya, jika wajahmu seperti tadi itu membuatmu terlihat imut" Ucap Asuna

Kini terlihat semburat merah di kedua pipinya Kirito jadi semakin memerah

"A-Asuna-san, berhentilah menggodaku!" Ucap Kirito yang sedikit gelagapan

"Maaf deh, maaf" Ucap Asuna meminta maaf

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan mereka, Nampaknya tujuan dari Asuna, Kirito, dan Rin adalah menuju ke panti asuhan yang letaknya ada dipinggiran kota.

Dalam perjalanan, di setiap tempat yang mereka lewati. Mereka hampir tidak menemukan seorang pemain pun disana. Asuna dan Kirito meraskan ada yang aneh dengan keadaan kota ini, namun meski begitu mereka tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

Mereka menengok kekanan dan kekiri, melewati para penjual dan pembeli beberapa barang. Meski kelihatan nyata, beberapa diantara penjual barang-barang tersebut hanyalah NPC.

"Rin-chan, apa disini ada bangunan yang kau kenali?" Tanya Asuna

Rin mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali, namun percuma, tidak ada satu pun dari tempat itu yang dia kenali. Rin pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kirito menghela nafas.

"Haah, ternyata percuma" Ucap Kirito

"Rin, apa kau yakin, tidak ada satu pun dari tempat ini yang kau kenali?" Tanya Asuna memastikan

Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga terus berjalan menuju kepanti asuhan yang berada di pinggiran kota. Nampaknya Kirito dan Asuna sedang berusaha untuk mencari informasi tentang gadis kecil bernama Rin yang sebelumnya mereka temui di jalan. Asuna dan Kirito pun juga menyadari kalau sedari tadi, ada satu ada dua orang yang mengikuti mereka

"Hey, Asuna-san!" Bisik Kirito ke Asuna

"Ya, aku tahu! ... ada yang mengikuti kita, kan?" Ucap Asuna

"Ya!" Sahut Kirito

"Mungkin saja mereka adalah anggota dari pasukan tentara" Ucap Kirito

"Kira-kira berapa jumlah mereka?" Tanya Asuna

"Mungkin sekitar dua atau empat orang" Ucap Kirito

"Apa yang mereka inginkan dari kita?" Tanya Asuna

"Entahlah, tapi untuk saat ini lebih baik kita pura-pura tidak tahu saja" Saran Kirito

Asuna mengangguk mengerti

Kedua gadis tersebut terus berjalan dengan masih memeasang mode waspada mereka. sementara Rin, gadis yang kini tengah bersama dengan Kirito dan Asuna hanya diam saja dan mengikuti rencana mereka.

Ternyata dugaan Kirito dan Asuna benar, mereka berdua tengah dibuntuti oleh orang yang jumlahnya sekitar empat atau lima orang. Saat Kirito dan Asuna tengah melewati suatu gang sempit dikota itu, mereka dicegat oleh pasukan tentara yang mengikuti mereka sejak tadi

Kirito dan Asuna menatap wajah mereka dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa mau kalian?" Tanya Kirito

"Tidak ada, kami hanya ingin memastikan kalau kalian tidak ada maksud jahat dengan datang kekota ini" Ucap salah satu dari pasukan tentara tersebut

"Sebelum kalian lewat, katakan dulu tujuan kalian?" Ucap yang lainnya lagi

Asuna pun menjawab

"Kedatangan kami kesini hanya ingin membantu anak ini menemukan orang tuanya" Ucap Asuna

Asuna sudah menjelaskan namun nampaknya pasukan tentara masih belum percaya pada mereka

"Kalau begitu, sebagai bukti bahwa kalian tidak ada niat jahat dikota ini, kalian harus menyerahkan barang-barang milik kalian" Ucap mereka

"Apa!?"

Kirito dan Asuna mengeraskan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa saja menghajar orang-orang yang saat ini berada didepan mereka. Namun sepertinya hal itu tidak akan terjadi karena mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak membawa senjata apapun.

"Bagaimana ini, Kirito-chan?" Tanya Asuna

"Kita harus lari, tidak mungkin kita melawan mereka tanpa senjata apapun" Ucap Kirito

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, lari sekencang-kencangnya" Ucap Kirito lagi

Mereka berdua pun mulai menghitung secara bersamaan

"1"

"2"

"3"

DASH!

Dengan satu kali hentakan kaki. Mereka berdua kemudian langsung melompati orang-orang itu dan berlari menjauhi mereka

"Mereka lari!"

"Ayo kita kejar!"

Pasukan tentara tersebut kemudian langsung mengejar Kirito, Asuna dan Rin yang melarikan diri.

 **DITEMPAT NARUTO**

Semantara itu, Naruto, Klein dan Miku kini telah berada di Kota Awal, tempat pertama kali yang mereka datangi saat death game ini dimulai. Naruto berjalan kedepan dan melihat keadaan sekitar yang cukup tenang baginya.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak aku terakhir kali datang ketempat ini" Ucap Naruto

Mereka bertiga ingat betul kejadian waktu itu, tepat dimana sosok Kayaba Akihiko mengumumkan segalanya tentang death game ini.

Naruto, Klein dan Miku memandang kearah langit, tempat dimana mereka mlihat sosok Akihiko dalam wujud sosok berjubah dengan tudung merah.

"Kira-kira sudah berapa lama kita tidak kesini, ya?" Tanya Miku

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar satu tahun" Ucap Klein

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam dalam keheningan.

"Satu tahun, ya" Gumam Naruto

Dia mengingat kembali kejadian terakhir kali saat dia bertemu dengan Klein dan Kirito di kota ini.

Tempat inilah tempat dimana Naruto mendapatkan teman untuk pertama kalinya sejak masuk kedunia SAO. Dia mengingat kejaidan terkahir saat mereka bertiga berpisah.

Melihat Naruto yang sedang melamun, Klein kemudian maju selangkah kearah mendekati Naruto

PUK

"!"

Klein kemudian menepuk punggung Naruto.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Klein

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Ti-tidak ada" Ucap Naruto

Klein tahu kalau Naruto sebenarnya sedang memikirkan kejadian terakhir saat mereka pergi meninggalkan Kota ini waktu itu.

"Kau ... memikirkan kejadian waktu itu?" Tanya Klein

"Ya, kurasa begitu" Ucapan Naruto dengan rada ragu-ragu

Miku yang sedari tadi bersama mereka, mempertanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Miku

"Di tempat ini," Ucap Naruto

Miku menaikan sebelah alisnya penasaran dengan maksud Naruto

"Di tempat inilah aku pertama kali bertemu dengan teman-temanku" Jelas Naruto sambil memandangi langit biru di langit kota itu

Miku pun ikut menengadahkan pandangannya kelangit.

"Begitu, ya"

Dia pun juga mengingat kembali kenangannya ditempat ini setahun yang lalu.

Ditempat ini jugalah, dia pertama kali bertemu dengan rekan-rekan satu grupnya yang kini sudah tiada.

Tidak mau berlama-lama mengenang masa lalu, Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan kembali ketopik utama tujuan mereka datang ketempat ini lagi.

"Yosh minna, ayo kita pergi kepanti asuhan itu" Ucap Naruto

Miku dan Klein pun mengiyakan ucapan Naruto tersebut.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju ketempat tujuan mereka yaitu panti asuhan. Mereka bertiga suadah beranji pada bibi Aoi untuk mencari putrinya yang hilang. Namun karena mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ketempat kejadian ini pertama kali terjadi.

Yaitu di panti asuhan yang lataknya berada di Kota awal dilantai satu. Disetiap tempat yang mereka lewati, hampir tak ada satu pun player atau pemain yang lewat. Keadaannya yang sedikit sepi membuat kota ini terlihat seperti kota mati.

"Hei, Naruto!" Ucap Miku

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto

"Kira-kira, berapa orang yang tinggal di kota ini, ya?" Tanya Miku

Naruto berpikir sebentar

"Berapa ya ... kalau tidak salah, ada sekitar 6000 player yang masih bertahan di SAO ini. Dan tiga puluh persen dari mereka, termasuk pasukan tentara masih tinggal disini, jadi mungkin ... sekitar 2000 pemain?" Ucap Naruto memperkirakan jumlah pemain yang ada di kota ini

"Tunggu sebentar, kalau memang masih ada pemain sebanyak itu dikota ini ... bukankah keadaannya saat ini terlalu sepi?" Ucap Klein

"Benar juga!" Ucap Naruto

Naruto menatap datar kearah depan, sambil terus berjalan dan bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dikota ini?.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong siapa nama putri Aoi oba-san?" Tanya Naruto

Klein pun tersentak, dia lupa menannyakan nama gadis yang sedang mereka cari

"Aaaa!" pekik Klein

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku

"Benar juga, aku lupa menannyakan nama putri Aoi-san" Ucap Klein

Naruto menepuk jidatnya

"Yang benar saja, kita sudah datang jauh-jauh kesini tapi tidak tahu siapa nama anak yang sedang kita cari" Ucap Miku dengan nada megeluh

"Kau benar-benar payah!" Ucap Miku lagi mengejek Klein

Klein sebenarnya kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi ... memang kenyataannya begitu. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas dan meminta maaf

"Haah, maaf" Ucapnya dengan nada lesu

Naruto hanya diam sambil menghela nafas panjang. Ini akan menjadi sebuah masalah.

Saat Naruto dan yang lain sedang berjalaan, tiba-tiba mereka mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak.

"Berhenti!"

Naruto tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara tersebut, begitu juga dengan Klein dan Miku.

Mereka bertiga kemudian langsung menghentikan langkah mereka.

DRAP!

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka melihat tiga orang gadis lewat sedang berlari kencang dan di belakang mereka terdapat para pasukan tentara yang berjmulah sekitar empat atau lima orang sedang mengejar mereka.

Mata Naruto terbelalak ketika untuk sesaat dia melihat bahwa dia seperti mengenal dua dari gadis yang sedang dikejar tersebut.

Naruto melamun sesaat.

"Oi Naruto! Yang tadi itu kan ..." Ucap Klein

"Ya, yang tadi itu adalah Asuna dan Kirito!" Ucap Naruto

"Eh!" Miku terkejut saat mendengar nama Asuna da Kirito "Maksudmu dua veteran yang berada di pasukan pengambil alih?" Tanya Miku

"Ya" Ucap Naruto

"Kalian kenal dengan mereka?" Tanya Miku kegirangan

"Kami pernah berada di party yang sama saat penaklukan boss" Ucap Klein

"Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini?" Tanya Miku

"Mana kutahu, tapi sepertinya mereka sedang terlibat suatu masalah" Ucap Naruto mengira-ngira

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Klein

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Jawabannya sudah jelaskan ... kita akan membantu mereka" Ucap Naruto

"Ka-kau serius? Urusan kita saja masih belum selesai" Ucap Miku

Naruto hampir lupa akan tujuannya tersebut, namun-

"Memang, tujuan kita datang kesini adalah untuk menyelidiki kasus anak-anak yang hilang,..." Ucap Naruto

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan temanku yang sedang dalam masalah" Tegas Naruto

Ucapan Naruto membuat Miku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Sementara itu Asuna dan Kirito bersama dengan Rin masih terus berlari menghindari kejaran para pasukan tentara tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

Para pasukan tentara tersebut berteriak meminta Kirito dan Asuna untuk berhenti.

Namun mereka berdua tidak menghiraukannya dan terus berlari, tanpa menengok kebelakang mereka terus berlari.

"Asuna-san, jangan sampai kau berhenti ditengah jalan!" Ucap Kirito

"Aku tahu!" Sahut Asuna

Tepat didepan mereka, Asuna dan Kirito melihat ada pertigaan di gang tersebut. Mereka berhenti sesaat untuk memutuskan harus kemana mereka.

Namun sudah tidak ada waktu lagi, dengan buru-buru Kirito kemudian menarik tangan Asuna dan berlari dijalur yang kanan

"Lewat sini!" Ucap Kirito

Namun ternyata mereka memilih jalan yang salah.

Setelah mereka berlari-lari tanpa henti, kini jalan mereka terhalang karena mereka malah berlari kejalan buntu.

Kirito dan Asuna menengok kearah kanan dan kiri namun percuma, mereka benar-benar terjebak disana

"Sial, kita salah jalan!" Ucap Kirito

Mereka pun akhirnya jadi terpojok saat mereka ingin kembali sudah tidak bisa karena para pasukan tentara sudah mengepung mereka.

"Hehehe, kalian sudah tidak bisa lari lagi!" Ucap salah satu pemain dengan percaya diri

Kirito dan Asuna mengeraskan wajahnya.

Sementara Rin meringkuk di dalam gendongan Asuna

"Aku ... takut!" Ucap Rin yang penuh ketakutan

Melihat Rin yang ketakutan, Asuna berusaha untuk menenangkannya

"Rin-chan tenanglah, kita pasti akan baik-baik saja" Ucap Asuna

"Heh, rupanya kau baik juga, ya nona muda"

"Disaat seperti ini, kau mish bisa memikirkan orang lain" Ucap para pasukan tentara tersebut

"Maaf, Asuna-san ... kalau saja tadi aku tidak salah memilih jalan, kita tidak akan berakhir seperti ini" Ucap Kirito menyesali keputusannya

"Yang lalu biarlah berlalu ... sekarang ini kita harus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa lolos dari mereka" Ucap Asuna

"Aku rasa itu mustahil, saat ini kita sedang tidak membawa senjata apapun dan juga perlengkapan kita, selain itu mereka juga pasti sudah berjaga-jaga agar kita tidak melaarikan diri lagi" Ucap Kirito menjelaskan situasi mereka saat ini

"Jadi, sekarang kita harus bagaimana, Kirito-chan?" Tanya Asuna keKirito

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu" Ucap Kirito

Saat mereka sudah hampir kehilangan harapan karena tidak bisa menemukan celah untuk melarikan diri tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara orang berteriak

"Cukup sampai disitu!" Teriak seseorang

TAP

Mata mereka semua yang ada disana terbelalak saat melihat tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang muncul dan mendarat dihadapan mereka semua.

Player tersebut memakai cirah berwarna silver dengan baju lengan panjang, celana dan juga sepatu boot berwarna hitam. Ditambah lagi, dia memakai sebuah ikat kepala. Penampilannya mirip seperti pakaian shinobi di era Rokudaime Hokage.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya pasukan tentara tersebut

Pemuda tersebut pun menegapkan badannya dan menunjukkan wajahnya

Rambut jabrik berwarna kuning, mata biru shappire dan juga tiga garis dipipinya. Dia pun memperkenalkan dirinya

"Aku adalah ... orang yang suatu hari nanti akan menaklukan game ini ... namaku Naruto! Ingat itu!" Ucapnya denga penuh percaya diri dan membuat perhatian tertuju padanya

"Karena aku sudah ada disini, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja" Ucapnya Lagi

Mereka semua yang melihat hanya melongo sambil berpikir 'Dia ini bodoh, ya?'

"Na-naruto!?" Ucap Kirito tidak percaya melihat Naruto kini ada didepannya

"Yo, Kirito, Asuna! Lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Naruto menyape mereka berdua

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Asuna

"Ngobrolnya nanti saja, yang penting sekrang kita tngani dulu badut-badut ini" Ucap Naruto

"Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! Apa-apaan kau ini!?" Ucap para pasukan tersebut tidak terima dengan kedatangan Naruto

"Tidak peduli kau itu siapa, tapi kau sudah tahu kan ... kalau kau berurussan dengan PASUKAN TENTARA !?" Ucapnya dengan penekanan pada kata Pasukan tentara

Naruto hanya memberikan tatapan datar

"Apa kau mau menghalangi tugas kami?"

"Tunggu sebentar, memangnya apa tugas kalian? Dan apa hubungannya dengan mereka yang ada di belakangku?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami di beri tugas untuk menjaga keamanan kota ini dari para penjahat ... dan kami juga ditugaskan untuk memeriksa setiap orang yang datang kekota ini, tapi saat kami sedang melakukan pemeriksaan, mereka malah kabur, dan aku yakin bahwa mereka pasti memiliki niat jahat" Jelas pasukan tersebut

Naruto menengok kearah Kirito dan Asuna, lalu kembali menatap ekara para pasukan tersebut

"Maksudmu kalian mencurigai mereka bertiga?" Tanya Naruto

"Ya"

Naruto mengeraskan wajahnya

"Dua orang tak bersenjata dan seorang anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, terlebih lagi mereka perempuan, kecurigaan kalian benar-benar tidak beralasan" Ucap Naruto

"Apa!?"

"Mencurigai setiap orang yang datang kekota ini, dan menagih pajak yang berlebihan untuk setiap warga, ... setelah itu kalian menganggap diri kalian penegak keadilan, huh, bagiku kalian malah terlihat seperti penjajah di tempat ini!" Ucap Naruto

Mendengar ucapan Naruto tersebut membuat mereka semakin naik darah

"Kau! Berani menantang kami!?"

"Huh, boleh saja! tapi jangan sampai kalian menyesal nantinya, ya!" Ucap Naruto memperingatkan mereka

"Hah?"

Para pemain tersebut tidak mengerti maksud Naruto.

Naruto pun mengambil ancang-ancang, begitu pula dengan para pasukan tentara.

Mereka saling memberi tatapan satu sama lain, belum ada yang mulai bergerak. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mulai menyerang lebih dulu.

Walaupun hanya beberapa detik, namun keadaan menjadi lebih tegang diantara mereka. para pasukan tentara meneguk ludah mereka, namun Naruto sama sekali tidak bergeming sedikitpun.

Asuna, Kirito dan Rin pun juga bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang aan terjadi jika Naruto mengamuk disini? Pastinya akan terjadi kekacauan besar dan rahasia idenititas Naruto yang sebenarnya adalah Kiroi no Senko juga akan terbongkar.

Para pasukan tentara tidak tahan dengan keadaan ini, dengan buru-buru kapten mereka menyuruh anak buahnya untuk menyerang lebih dulu.

"A-apa lagi yang kalian tunggu, cepat serang dia!" seru sang kapten

DASH

"!"

Namun belum sempat mereka bergerak, Naruto tiba-tiba saja sudah berada didepan sang kapten dan langsung menendangnya hingga terpental

DUAKH!

"Ku-kurang ajar!" tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, para pemain lain pun coba membalasnya

DUAKH!

Tanpa memberi mereka kesempatan, Naruto menghajar mereka hanya dengan tangan kosong. Dia menendang, memukul, melompat, dan juga membuat mereka terpental. Ini adalah kemampuan Taijutsu Naruto sebagai seorang mantan shinobi Konoha. Dia bergerak sangat lincah dan lihai seolah dia sedang menari diatas panggung

Mata Asuna dan Kirito terbelalak melihat Naruto yang menghajar seluruh pasukan tentara hanya dengan tangan kosong

"He-hebat!" Ucap Asuna

"Dia menghajar mereka semua hanya dengan tangan kosong!?" Ucap Kirito

Tidak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk menghajar lawannya. Kini seluruh anggota pasukan tentara yang dia lawan telah tumbang. Naruto menghela nafas pendek.

"Huft, selesai!" Ucap Naruto

"Bagaimana, kalian masih mau lanjut?" Tanya Naruto

Para pasukan tersebut berusaha untuk bangkit

"Tenang saja, serangan apapun yang dilancarkan diwilayah aman tidak akan mempengaruhi HP kalian, ... itu hanya akan terasa seperti hantaman biasa" Ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian menunjukkan senyuman sadisnya untuk menggertak mereka sambil berkata

"Tapi jika kalian memaksa, aku tidak akan menolak ... dan kurasa, aku bisa menunjukkan pada kalian betapa mengerikannya pertarungan diwilayah aman" Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengintimidasi

"Hiii!"

Para pemain itu ketakutan, dan pada akhirnya mereka pun lari terbirit-birit.

Naruto pun kembali menghela nafas.

"Huft!"

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami, Naruto!" Ucap Asuna

Naruto menjawabnya sambil tersenyum lepas

"Tidak usah dipikirkan!" Ucap Naruto "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Kami sedang membantu anak ini untuk mencari orang tuanya, dan aku berpikir kalau orang tuanya mungkin tinggal di kota ini!" Ucap Asuna sambil menunjukk Rin

"Begitu, ya"

Rin menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik badan Asuna.

Nruto kemudian mendekatkan dirinya kepada Rin, gadis kecil yang kini sedang di gendong oleh Asuna

"Nee, nee, namamu siapa?" Tanya Naruto ke Rin

Rin menjawabnya dengan sedikit malu-malu

"Ri-Rin" Ucapny dengan nada gugup

"Sokka, jadi namamu Rin, ya!?" Ucap Naruto "Kalau namaku Naruto, panggil saja aku Naruto, oke!?" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum cerah.

"U-um!" Rin mengangguk pelan

Asuna dan Kirito melihat interaksi dari mereka berdua, nampaknnya Naruto memang mudah akrab dengan yang namanya anak-anak.

"Oh, iya, kalian ini kan veteran dari pasukan pengambil alih!?" Ucap Naruto "Kenapa saat bertemu dengan orang-orang tadi kalian tidak melawan?" Tanya Naruto

Kirito pun menjawab.

"Sebenarnya kami sedang dalam masa hukuman" Ucap Kirito

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ha? Hukuman? Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto

"Jadi begini, dalam perburuan boss lantai kemarin, kami memancing field boss menuju kedesa" Ucap Kirito

Naruto mengingat-ingat.

"Maksudmu setelah pertemuan kemarin?" Tanya Naruto. Sesaat kemudian Naruto tersentak kaget "Ja-jadi kalian benar-benar melakukannya?" Tanya Naruto lagi

Asuna mengangguk namun dia nampak kelihatan sangat menyesali keputusannya waktu itu.

"La-lalu, bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Meski kami berhasil mengalahkan boss ... tapi, korban nyawa yang ditimbulkan cukup banyak ... kami tidak tahu kalau waktu itu banyak pemain yang sedang beristirahat didesa" Ucap Kirito

"Tanpa berpikir panjang, kami melancarkan rencana kami itu ... akibatnya banyak korban jiwa dalam peristiwa tersebut, bukan hanya itu ... korban jiwa dari pihak kami juga banyak yang berjatuhan ... akibat kejadian itu, komandan menjatuhkan hukuman kepada kami" Jelas Kirito dengan nada sendu

"Begitu, ya ... lalu kenapa kau juga ikut di hukum? Bukankah yang mencetuskan ide itu adalah Asuna?" Tanya Naruto ke Kirito

"Itu memang benar, tapi ... aku yang mendukung seutuhnya tentang rencana itu!" Ucap Kirito

"Ini bukan salahmu, Kirito-chan! Ini semua adalah salahku, aku yang menjadi penyebab peristiwa itu bisa terjadi" Ucap Asuna dengan nada menyesal

"Dan selain itu, dalam keadaan normal seharusnya aku sudah di keluarkan dari grup, tapi komandan ..." Ucap Asuna terhenti

Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan berkata

"Sudahlah, yang lalu biarlah berlalu" Ucap Naruto

"Tapi ..."

"Aku juga pernah melakukan kesalahan, bahkan hampir membuat teman-temanku meregang nyawa mereka" Ucap Naruto "Awalnya aku kira mereka akan membenciku, tapi ternyata tidak ... mereka nahkan berkata begini ' _Sudahlah, tidak usah di pikirkan, kita ini kan teman ... selain itu yang namanya manusian pastu juga pernah melakukan kesalahan'_ begitulah" Ucap Naruto

Perlahan senyuman mulai muncul diwajah Kirito dan Asuna yang tadinya murung. Sementara Rin hanya memperhatikan saja

Saat mereka sedang mengobrol tiba-tiba saja Miku datang dan langsung menjitak kepala Naruto

DIENG!

Kirito, Asuna dan Rin sweatdrop di tempat

Tak lama kemudian Klein pun juga datang kesana

"Huu" Gumam Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya sendiri

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Miku!" Teriak Naruto

"Itu balasan karena tiba-tiba saja kau pergi meninggalkan kami!" Ujar Miku

"Tapi tidak perlu menjitakku juga, kan!?" Ucap Naruto dengan emosi yang meluap-luap

"Huft, masa bodoh!" Ucap Miku cuek

Sementara itu, Klein pun menyapa Asuna dan Kirito

"Asuna-san, Kirito-chan, lama tidak bertemu" Ucap Klein

"Ha'i Klein-san juga, kelihatannya sehat-sehat saja!?" Ucap Asuna

"Ya begitulah!" Ucap Klein

Namun yang menjawab sapaan dari Klein hanyalah Asuna, sedangkan Kirito terlihat sedikit murung ditempatnya

' _Lagi-lagi, aku dipanggil dengan sufix "chan"'_ Batin Kirito

Klein menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Ada apa dengan Kirito-chan?" Tanya Klein

"Ano ... Klein-san, sepertinya dia belum terlalu terbiasa dengan panggilan "chan" kurasa" Ucap Asuna

"Oh begitu!" Ucap Klein mengangguk paham

"Lalu, Klein-san" Ucap Asuna

"Apa?" Ucap Klein menyahut ucapan Asuna

"Siapa gadis yang bersama Naruto itu?" Tanya Asuna menunjukk kearah Miku

Klein kemudian menoleh kearah mereka berdua, terlihat Naruto sedang diomeli habis-habisan oleh Miku entah karena alsan apa

"Oh, namanya Miku, saat ini dia berparty bersama aku dan juga Naruto" Jelas Klein

Asuna, Kirito dan Rin kemudian melihat kearah Naruto dan Miku yang terlihat sangat akrab.

Disisi lain, Naruto kelihatannya sudah jenuh dengan omelan-omelannya Miku. Miku kemudian menoleh kearah Asuna, dan langsung berlari kearahnya.

"Aaa ...!" Miku kemudian langsung memegang tangan Asuna

"Kau pasti Asuna-san, kan?" Tanya Miku

"Ha-ha'i" Ucap Asuna

Miku kegirangan

"Ternyata benar!" Ucap Miku

"Nee, Asuna-san, aku Miku, salam kenal!" Ucap Miku

Asuna hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman

"Lalu, siapa gadis kecil ini?" Tanya Miku melihat kearah Rin yang sedang digendong Asuna

"Namanya, Rin! Dia anak yang sedikit pemalu" Ucap Asuna

"Begitu ya!" Ucap Miku "Apa dia ini adikmu?" Tanya Miku

"Bukan, aku dan Kirito hanya membantunya untuk mencari ibunya, tapi masalahnya ... dia mengalami amnesia" Ucap Asuna

"Hee begitu, ya! kasihan sekali" Ucap Miku, sesaat kemudian dia menyadari bahwa barusan Asuna mengatakan 'Aku dan Kirito' "Tunggu sebentar, tadi kau bilang kau bersama Kirito!?" Ucap Miku

"I-iya!" Sahut Asuna

"Dimana dia sekarang?" Tanya Miku

"Di-dia tepat disebelah ku ini" Ucap Asuna

Miku kemudian menolehkan pandangannya kearah gadis berbaju dan berambut hitam panjang yang ada disebelah Asuna. Matanya kemudian terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Hee! Kirito-san adalah perempuan?" Miku terkejut

Kirito yang sedari tadi diam akhirnya mulai bicara

"Ya begitulah" Ucap Kirito

"Hee, begitu rupanya" Ucap Miku "Aku kira kau laki-laki karena nama karaktermu adalah 'Kirito'" Ucap Miku lagi

Kirito hanya tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian mengobrol panjang lebar selama hampir lima belas menit lamanya hingga mereka melupakan dua orang laki-laki, yaitu Naruto dan Klein yang sedari tadi berada disana bersama mereka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Miku pada Kirito dan Asuna.

"Kami akan pergi kepanti asuhan yang ada di pinggiran kota" Ucap Kirito

"Kami pikir, mungkin disana kami bisa mendapatakn petunjuk tentang keberadaan orang tua Rin" Ucap Asuna

"Kebetulan, kami juga ingin pergi kesana" Ucap Miku

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tujuan kita sama" Ucap Kirito

Miku menganggukkan kepalanya

"Yosh, kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat!"

Seru Miku yang kemudian dibalas dengan teriakan semangat dari Kirito, Asuna dan juga Rin.

Sementara itu, Naruto dan Klein jawdrop ditempat ketika melihat bahwa keberadaan mereka sudah benar-benar dilupakan seutuhnya oleh Kirito, Asuna, Miku dan juga Rin.

"Hey, Klein!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada lesu

"Apa?" Sahut Klein dengan nada lesu

"Apa mereka lupa kalau kita juga ada disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Sepertinya begitu!" Jawab Klein

Dengan nada pasrah, Naruto dan Klein pun mengikuti mereka bertiga.

Naruto terus menatap Miku dengan pandangan aneh sambil berpikir

' _Sepertinya dia lupa kalau kita tidak tahu tentang siapa nama anak yang sedang kita cari'_ pikir Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas pendek dan tetap mengikuti kemana mereka akan pergi

 **Ending: -Alive-**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Chap 5, selesai

Akhirnya selseai juga chapter kali ini, bagaimana menurut kalian, semoga aja gak terlalu mirip sama canon SAO yah. Butuh waktu lama soalnya buat cari ide cerita, jadi maaf kalau up nya jadi lama. Dan ngomong-ngomong karena ini sudah memasuki bulan puasa, saya ucapkan selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi kalian yang muslim.

Okelah, sampai disini dulu perjumpaan kita, sampai jumpa.

 **OMAKE**

Saat ini Naruto, Miku, Klein, Kirito, Asuna dan Rin berada didepan sebuah bangunan tua yang mirip seperti gereja. Meski terlihat begitu tua, namun mereka bisa mendengar banayk sekali suara anak-anak yang terdengar didalamnya.

Naruto memberikan tatapan datar saat memandangi bangunan yang disebut panti asuhan itu.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Asuna

"Kelihatan tua sekali" Ucap Miku

Rin mendongakan kepalanya keatas bangunan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Klein

"Tentu saja, kita akan mencari informasi di bangunan ini" Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kalian tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang kalian cari?" Tanya Kirito

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat

Kirito kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalian akan menemukan orang yang sedang kalian cari?" Tanya Kirito lagi

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau aku pasti akan menemukannya" Ucap Naruto

Tidak lama kemudian dari arah belakang mereka, datanglah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sebahu dengan pakaian berwarna biru

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya wanita tersebut

"Hm?" Naruto, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Miku, dan Rin pun menolah kebelakang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia merasa kalau diriny pernah melihat wanita tersebut disuatu tempat.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini'_ Pikir Naruto

"Siapa anda?" Tanya Naruto dengan formal

Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, dia sepertinya adalah seorang biarawati di panti asuhan ini.

Wanita tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum ramah, lalu kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri

"Tidak usah bersikap formal begitu, namaku Karin ... pemilik dari panti asuhan ini" Ucap wanita tersebut yang diketahui bernama Karin


	6. Chapter 6

Saat ini Naruto, Miku, Klein, Kirito, Asuna dan Rin berada didepan sebuah bangunan tua yang mirip seperti gereja. Meski terlihat begitu tua, namun mereka bisa mendengar banayk sekali suara anak-anak yang terdengar didalamnya.

Naruto memberikan tatapan datar saat memandangi bangunan yang disebut panti asuhan itu.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" Tanya Asuna

"Kelihatan tua sekali" Ucap Miku

Rin mendongakan kepalanya keatas bangunan tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Klein

"Tentu saja, kita akan mencari informasi di bangunan ini" Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya kalian tahu siapa yang saat ini sedang kalian cari?" Tanya Kirito

"Tidak" Jawab Naruto singkat

Kirito kemudian mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Naruto

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalian akan menemukan orang yang sedang kalian cari?" Tanya Kirito lagi

"Entahlah, tapi firasatku mengatakan kalau aku pasti akan menemukannya" Ucap Naruto

Tidak lama kemudian dari arah belakang mereka, datanglah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang sebahu dengan pakaian berwarna biru

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya wanita tersebut

"Hm?" Naruto, Kirito, Asuna, Klein, Miku, dan Rin pun menolah kebelakang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, sepertinya dia merasa kalau diriny pernah melihat wanita tersebut disuatu tempat.

' _Sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang ini'_ Pikir Naruto

"Siapa anda?" Tanya Naruto dengan formal

Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, dia sepertinya adalah seorang biarawati di panti asuhan ini.

Wanita tersebut menaikkan kedua alisnya dan tersenyum ramah, lalu kemudian dia memperkenalkan diri

"Tidak usah bersikap formal begitu, namaku Karin ... pemilik dari panti asuhan ini" Ucap wanita tersebut yang diketahui bernama Karin

 **CHARACTER: Uzumaki Naruto, Kirigaya Kazuto, Yuuki Asuna, dll**

 **GENRE: Friendship, Fantasy, Romance, Adventure, Action, Hurt/ Comfort**

 **WARNING: Ooc, semi canon, FemKirito, tidak suka tidak usah dibaca**

 **Maaf kalau ada kesamaan dengan fic lainnya**

 **Tittle:**

 **The Heroe's of Yellow Flash**

 **Opening: -New Song-**

 **Chapter 6: Penyelidikan dimulai**

Disebuah panti asuhan yang terletak pinggiran Kota awal di lantai 1. Terdengar suara anak-anak panti yang tengah memakan makan siang mereka. Ada beberapa juga yang ribut karena berebut makanan sampai-sampai, sang biarawati harus turuntangan untuk melerai mereka.

Diluar ruangan, Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berkeliling sambil melihat keadaan sekitar. Sementara itu, Klein, Asuna, Miku, Kirito, dan Rin sedang berada diruang makan panti bersama anak-anak yatim yang lainnya.

"Disini ... ramai sekali!" Ucap Kirito

"Maaf, ya ... setiap hari memang selalu seperti ini!" Ucap Karin, sang pemilik panti asuhan tersebut

Dia menatap kearah beberapaa anak panti asuhan yang sedang memakan makanannya dengan lahap sambil tersenyum. Sekarang ini adalah waktunya jam makan siang

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka itu kan anak-anak ... jadi wajar kalau mereka berisi" Ucap Klein sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya

Tak lama kemudian, seorang biarawati lainnya pun datang sambil membawa nampan yang di atasanya terdapat bubur yang masih hangat.

"Silahkan!" Ucap biarawati tersebut menyajikan makanannya

"Mohon untuk dimaklumi, ... persediaan bahan makanan kami hampir habis, jadi kami hanya bisa menyajikan bubur ini untuk kalian" Ucap Karin

"Eeh, Tidak apa-apa!" Ucap Klein sambil melambaikan kedua tangannya

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong ada perlu apa kalian datang kepanti asuhan ini?" Tanya Karin

Kirito dan Asuna saling memandangi satu sama lain dengan tatapan serius, sebelum kemudian mereka mengangguk dan akhirnya Kirito pun menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka ketempat ini

"Sebenarnya, aku dan Asuna datang kesini untuk membantu Rin-chan, kami pikir bahwa dia adalah salah satu anak yang hilang dari panti asuhan ini" Ucap Kirito

"Kalau Miku, Naruto dan Klein sedang mencari anak dari seorang kenalan mereka hilang, masalahnya mereka tidak tahu siapa nama anaknya" Ucap Asuna menjelaskan tujuan kedatangan mereka ternyata berbeda.

"Hee, begitu, ya" Ucap Karin mengangguk paham

Karin kemudian menoleh kearah Rin yang sedang makan roti disana. Dia terlihat sangat lahap ketika memakan roti tersebut. Karin memperhatikan Rin dengan seksama guna mencari info apakah Rin memang anak dari panti asuhan ini.

Namun, Karin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian berkata.

"Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, memang benar bahwa beberapa waktu yang lalu panti asuhan ini telah kehilangan beberapa anak-anak, tapi menurutku, dia ini bukanlah salah satu anak-anak yang ada kota awal ini" Ucap Karin

Karin kemudian kembali berkata sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Semenjak game kematian ini dimulai, banyak anak-anak yang menderita trauma psikis yang berat, aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka semua dengan keadaan seperti itu, jadi aku putuskan untuk menampung mereka semua di tempat ini" Ucap Karin

"Hampir setiap hari aku selalu berjalan disetiap sudut kota untuk mencari anak-anak yang butuh bantuan" Ucapnya lagi

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Karin, Klein kemudian bertanya.

"Oh iya, kalau tidak salah tadi anda bilang panti ini pernah kehilangan beberapa anak, kan? Apa anda bisa menceritakan lebih detail lagi kronologisnya?" Klein meminta Karin untuk menceritakan kronologi kejadian saat anak-anak di panti asuhan ini mulai menghilang

Karin pun menjawab

"Kalau tidak salah, satu bulan yang lalu ... kira-kira sehari sebelum mereka menghilang, mereka mendapatkan uang sumbangan dari orang tak dikenal" Ucap Karin

"Awalnya aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya, tapi pada malam tiba aku merasakan ada yang janggal..." Ucpa Karin.

"Janggal?"

Karin kemudian melanjutkan kembali penjelasannya

"Waktu itu sekitar pukul sembilan malam ... aku sedang berjalan dilorong panti asuhan sendirian, tidak lama setelah itu aku mendengar bunyi suara kaca jendela yang pecah ... tentu saja aku memutuskan untuk memeriksanya, tapi saat tiba di tempat aku tidak menemukan apa-apa selain kaca jendela yang telah pecah ... dan keesokan harinya, anak-anak yang menerima uang sumbangan tersebut menghilang secara misterus ... dan satu lagi, kami menemukan sebuah surat yang tergeletak di lantai kamar anak-anak itu" Jelas Karin

Klein, Miku, dan Asuna meneguk ludah

Kirito bertopang dagu, sambil berpikir.

"Kalau kami boleh tahu, memangnya apa isi surat tersebut?" Tanya Kirito

"Isi surat tersebut adalah ' _Jika kalian ingin anak-anak ini selamat, maka penuhi perminataanku ini'_ begitulah katanya" Ucap Karin

"Lalu apa yang dia minta?" Tanya Kirito

Namun saat Kirito bertanya, Karin menunjukkan ekspresi wajah sesorang yang seperti memiliki kesalahan terhadap orang lain. Dengan berat hati, Karin kemudian mengatakannya juga.

"Dia meminta Kuro no Kenshi untuk berduel dengannya"

Hal tersebut cukup untuk membuat mereka terkejut, pasalnya si pelaku ini menantang Kirito untuk berduel dengannya.

"Tu-tunggu sebentar!" Klein menyela "Memang apa hubungannya, antara Kirito dengan si pelaku penculikan dan hilangnya beberapa anak?" Klein menannyakan semuanya sekaligus.

"Itu benar, jika si pelaku memiliki permasalahan dengan Kirito-chan, seharusnya dia langsung saja mengajak Kirito-chan untuk berduel" Ujar Asuna

"Selain itu, mengapa hanya anak-anak saja yang menjadi incarannya? Kenapa bukan orang dewasa atau seorang ksatria?" Miku bertanya-tanya

Namun, Karin hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, tapi yang pasti memang hal itulah yang dia minta" Ucap Karin

Sementara itu, Rin yang telah menghabiskan makanannya kemudian menannyakan keberadaan Naruto. Rin menyadari kalau sedari tadi, Naruto tidak bersama mereka disana

"Nee ... Onii-chan, onee-chan tacchi, Naruto nii-chan ada dimana?" Tanya Rin dengan polosnya

Mereka kemudian ingat bahwa Naruto tidak bersama mereka sejak tadi.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong dimana anak itu?" Tanya Miku

Klein kemudian menjawabnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Dia bilang ingin berkeliling panti asuhan ini sebentar ... tapi sudah 30 menit dia belum juga kembali"

Miku kemudian memngubah ekspresi wajahnya, Asuna melihat keaarah ekspresi wajh Miku yang berubah drastis. Asuna bisa menebak kalau Miku saat ini sedang mengkhawatirkan Naruto.

"Maa, maa, dari pada memikirkan orang yang sedang tidak ada ... lebih baik kita makan aja makanan ini, kan sayang kalau tidak diamakan, kan?!" Ucap Klein

"Ya ... benar juga" Ucap Kirito membenarkan ucapan Klein

Sementara itu, dibawah sebuah pohon yang rindang yang ada dibelakang panti asuhan. Naruto sedang berdiri disana menghadap kearah langit dari balik dedaunan. Cahaya dari matahari buatan yang berada di lantai 1 itu yang terpancar melewati dedaunan dari pohon itu mengenai mata shappire Naruto dan membuatnya sedikit silau

Hingga membuat Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya.

"Uhm!" Gumam Naruto

"Onii-chan!?" Ucap seseorang

Mendengar suara seseorang yang berada disana selain dirinya, Naruto pun menoleh. Disebelahnya dia melihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut coklat kemerahan yang panjangnya hanya sampai sebahu.

"Are, Rin?" Ucap Naruto saat melihat Rin "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Rin mencari Onii-chan" Ucap Rin dengan polosnya

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Kau mencariku? Ada apa?" Tanya Naruto lagi

"Soalnya, Onii-chan pergi tidak bilang-bilang, dan tidak kunjung kembali ... jadi Rin mencari onii-chan" Uca Rin dengan nada polos

Naruto tersenyum riang, kemudian dia mengelus-elus kepalanya Rin. Disaat Naruto melakukan hal itu, pipi Rin sedikit memerah dan dia pun ikut tersenyum, nampaknya dia menyukai saat Naruto mengelus-elus kepalanya.

' _Rin, senyumanmu itu pasti akan kujaga'_ batin Naruto

"Nah sekarang, ayo kita kembali pada yang lain-ttebayou ... mereka pasti sedang mencari kita juga, kan!?" Ucap Naruto

"Umu" Rin menganggukkan kepalanya

Naruto kemudian menggendong Rin dan membawanya kemabli ketempat yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat setelah mereka melangkah pergi, ditengah jalan Naruto melihat seuah kain hitam yang tergeletak ditanah, diabwah sebuah pohon besar dekat panti asuhan yang menjulang tinggi hingga hampir melebihi tinggi panti asuhan tersebut. Itu terlihat sepertti kain bekas sobekan.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

Dia kemudian mengambil kain hitam bekas sobekan tersebut, dia melihat sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti wajah orang yang tersenyum ala penjahat dan di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah kerangka lengan.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya ... aku pernah melihat lambang ini, tapi dimana, ya?" Naruto mengingat-ingat kembali

Namun percuma, seperti dia tidak bisa mengiingat apapun tentang lambang itu. dia pun memeutuskan untuk membawa sobekkan kain tersebut

"Untuk saat ini aku bawa sajalah -ttebayou!" Ucapnya

Naruto kemudian memasukkan sobekkan kain tersebut kedalam saku celanannya. Karena ingin tahu apa yang di masukkan kedalam saku Naruto itu, Rin pun bertanya.

"Nee, Onii-chan!?" Ucap Rin

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto menyahut ucapan Rin

"Benda apa yang onii-chan masukan tadi?" Tanya Rin

"Oh, bukan apa-apa ... itu hanya selembar kain saja -ttebayou" Ucap Naruto

"Sokka!" Rin kemudian kembali menyandarkan tubuhnya digendongan Naruto.

Naruto pun akhirnya kembali ketempat teman-temannya yang lain sambil menggendong Rin di punggungnya

 **SKIP TIME**

Pada malam harinya, Naruto dan teman-temannya menghabiskan waktu mereka diluar ruangan. Walau tidak terlalu besar, ternyata kota awal di lantai 1 memiliki pemandangan yang cukup indah diamalam hari. Untuk hari ini, mereka semua memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dan menyelesaikan misteri ini. Karena itu mereka menginap di panti asuhan, itu juga karena Karin yang memaksa.

Saat ini Naruto sedang berada di taman kota. Disana nampak berbeda dengan pada waktu siang hari.

"Ternyata kalau malam hari ... tempat ini jadi ramai sekali" Ucap Naruto

Dia berjalan dengan santai melewati pertokoan dan juga orang-orang yang ada disana. Melihat reaksi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya, Nampaknya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mengenali Naruto sebagai Kiroi no Senko.

Naruto pun tersenyum lepas, dengan santainya dia berjalan ditengah kerumunan orang sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku dan tanpa harus khawatir akan ada sesuatu hal aneh yang menimpanya ketika sedang berjalan.

Saat sedang ketika sedang berjalan ditengah gemerlapnya malam, disebuah bangku yang ada di taman kota, Naruto melihat seseorang sedang duduk disana sambil memakan makanan.

"Itu kan ... Asuna!?" Ucap Naruto

Dia melihatnya dari kejauhan, nampaknya Asuna tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto pun memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri Asuna. Nampaknya Asuna benar-benar tidak menyadari akan kehadiannya sampai dirinya memutuskan untuk menyapanya.

"Hey, Asuna!" Ucap Naruto

Bahu Asuna tersentak kaget ketika tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya, dengan gerak cepat Asuna langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah Naruto

Awalnya terlihat Asuna menaikkan kedua alisnya saat Naruto memanggil, namun sekarang ekspresi wajahnya kembali normal lagi

"Oh, kukira siapa ... ternyata kau, Naruto!" Ucap Asuna datar

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Sikapmu dingin sekali!" Gumam Naruto

"Apa katamu!?" Ucap Asuna dengan nada yang berbahaya membuat nyali Naruto menciut

"Ti-tidak, aku tidak bilang apa-apa -ttebayou" Ucap Naruto

Setelah itu, Naruto kemudian duduk disebelah Asuna, Asuna menatap datar kearah Naruto

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu duduk?" Ucap Asuna dengan nada dingin

"Kh!"

Ucapan Asuna barusan terasa seperti menusuk tubuhnya, merasa kalau Asuna tidak menginginkan kehadirannya disini. Membuat Naruto sedikit murung sambil menundukkan kepalanya

Melihat hal tersebut Asuna tertawa kecil

"Ufufu, tenang saja ... aku hanya bercanda, kok!" Ucap Asuna membuat Naruto sweatdrop di tempat

Naruto kemudian menghela nafas lega dan berkata.

"Haah, ... kau tahu, candaanmu itu tidak lucu -ttebayou!" Ucap Naruto

Jika yang dilakukan Asuna barusan itu dia anggap sebagai candaan, maka itu benar-benar tidak lucu.

Asuna masih saja tertekekeh karena beberapa hal, sebelum kemudian dia menyandarkan badannya kemabli di bangku taman tersebut.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Naruto

"Tidak ada ... aku hanya sedang duduk bersantai di taman kota sambil melihat kelangit Aincrad" Ucap Asuna

Dilangit dapat terlihat pemandangan malam yang cukup indah, namun sayangnya tidak ada bintang di dalam kastil melayang Aincrad.

"Sayang sekali, di tempat seperti ini .. tidak akan ada sebuah bintang yang menghiasi langit malam" Ucap Asuna

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dari ucapan Asuna tersebut ... Naruto ragu kalau Asuna pernah melihat bintang di langit malam

"Ano ... Asuna, apa kau belum pernah melihat bintang?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit ragu

Namun Asuna menjawabnya dengan santai

"Belum pernah sama sekali, didunia nyata saja aku jarang pergi keluar rumah apa lagi melihat bintang" Ucap Asuna

Mendengar sesuatu yang cucukp menarik buatnya, Naruto tersenyum jahil sambil berkata

"Heeh, jadi ... Asuna si Kilat adalah anak rumahan, ya?"

"Muo, jangan menggodaku begitu, dong!" Asuna menggembungkan pipinya saat Naruto menggodanya

Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Asuna.

"Ehehehe,!" Naruto terkekeh melihat reaksi Asuna.

"Kalau aku sih, malah sering keluar rumah ... apa lagi saat hari libur, aku malah bisa tidak pulang selama dua hari" Ucap Naruto

Asuna sedikit terkejut mendengar pengakuan Naruto tersebut,

"Tidak pulang selama dua hari!? Memangnya apa orang tuamu tidak khawatir?"

"Tidak, soalnya aku tinggal sendirian!" Ucap Naruto

"Hee, kau tinggal sendirian, ya? lalu dimana orang tuamu?" Tanya Asuna

Sesaat, tubuh Naruto sedikit gemetar, dia bingun harus memberi jawaban seperti apa pada Asuna. Tidak mungkin kan, kalau dia bilang kalau dirinya berasal dari dunia yang lainnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak sambil memikirkan alasannya.

Asuna menjadi penasaran akan siapa sebenarnya orang tua Naruto yang sepertinya tidak pernah pulang itu. Mengingat bahwa orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk saja masih sempat pulang kerumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga. ' _Sepertinya Naruto tidak ingin membahasnya lebih dalam lagi, jadi sebaiknya aku hentikan saja, deh'_ pikir Asuna

Untuk beberapa detik yang lama, mereka tenggelam dalam diam.

Naruto kemudian menatap datar kearah langit malam di kota awal tersebut, Asuna menengok kearah Naruto yang menatap kearah langit.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Asuna membuat suasana hening diantara mereka berdua menjadi terpecah

"Tidak ada, aku hanya penasaran saja, tentang apa yang akan aku lakukan setelah keluar dari game ini" Ucap Naruto

Asuna pun kemudian ikut menengadah kelangit. Naruto kemudian bertanya pada Asuna

"Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana, Asuna?" Tanya Naruto

"Entahlah, aku belum memikirkannya" Ucap Asuna

Naruto menatap sebentar kearah Asuna, kemudian kembali menengadah kelangit.

"Sebelumnya maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi ... maukah kau menceritakan seperti apa keluargamu?" Tanya Naruto

Asuna terdiam di tempatnya, nampaknya dia masih belum bisa menceritakan pada orang lain tentang seperti apa keluarganya yang sebenarnya.

"Maaf, tapi aku belum bisa menceritakan soal itu" Ucap Asuna

Sama seperti Naruto yang tidak ingin membahas soal orang tuanya, Asuna pun juga punya privasi tersendiri yang tidak bisa dia beritahukan pada orang lain secara sembarangan.

"Sokka, ... kalau tidak mau menceritakannya tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan memaksa" Ucap Naruto

Asuna terdiaam , kemudian dia menolehkan pandangannya kearah Naruto

"Hey, Naruto!" Ucap Asuna memanggil Naruto

"Apa?" Sahut Naruto

"Menurutmu ... apa arti rumah yang sebenarnya bagimu?" Tanya Asuna

Naruto menaikkan kedua alisnya

"Rumah, ya!" Gumam Naruto

Naruto sedikit menyipitkan matanya dan menatap kearah depan dengan tatapan datar, dia berpikir tentang apa arti rumah yang sebenarnya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto kembali mengingat tentang kenangan bersama rekan-rekannya dari desa Konoha saat masih tinggal diduniannya yang dulu.

"Menurutku, rumah adalah tempat kita bisa menjalin ikatan dengan orang lain dan tempat dimana ada orang yang memikirkan tentang dirimu" Ucap Naruto sambil memagang pergelangan tangan kanannya

Asuna menoleh sedikit kaearah Naruto sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, berusaha mencerna apa maksud perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Asuna tidak mengerti

Sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata, Naruto menyandarkan badannya pada bangku taman tersebut dan sedikit menegadah kearah langit kota

"Sebenarnya ... aku sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti" Ucap Naruto

Naruto kemudian menutup matanya dan meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di dada sebelah kiri sambil membayangkan teman-temannya saat masih didunianya dulu

"Apa yang kau rasakan dan pahami didalam hatimu, terkadang tidak akan bisa di ungkapkan hanya dengan kata-kata, tapi juga tindakan ... selama hidupku, aku sudah banyak belajar dari orang-orang disekitarku tentang apa arti ikatan yang sebenarnya" Ucap Naruto

Asuna tetap diam dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang di ucapkan oleh Naruto. Naruto mengucapkannya sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kenangan yang sudah lama terkubur didalam pikiran dan hatinya.

"Ikatan bukan Cuma soal sejarah ataupun hubungan darah, itu adalah hal yang jauh lebih kuat lagi" Ucap Naruto

"Memangnya ... apa itu!?" Tanya Asuna

Naruto kemudian membuka matanya, dan memandang Asuna dengan tatapan yang ramah sambil tersenyum

"Perasaan cinta" Ucap Naruto

Asuna menaikkan kedua alisnya, ... Naruto kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah para pemain yang ada disekitar mereka.

"Dari yang aku lihat, semenjak game kematian ini dimulai ... banyak orang yang kehilangan perasaan cinta mereka karena kehilangan orang yang paling mereka sayangi ... ada juga pemain yang berubah menjadi penjahat dan membunuh pemain lainnya hanya untuk membalas dendam ... tapi, tindakan itu salah" Ucap Naruto

"Kenapa begitu? ... jika aku yang kehilangan orang yang aku sayang karena dibunuh orang lain, pastinya aku pun juga akan membalas dendam pada si pembunuh itu!" Ujar Asuna

Namun hal tersebut langsung di bantah oleh Naruto

"Kalau begitu jadinya, kita sama saja dengan orang yang membunuh orang kita sayangi" Bantah Naruto dengan tegas dan jelas

"Eh!" Asuna langsung tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi

"Guruku pernah bilang padaku kalau balas dendam itu hanya akan menghasilkan penderitaan yang lebih besar dan menciptakan rantai kebencian secara terus menerus"

Naruto terdiam untuk sesaat

"Asuna, apa kau pernah merasakan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada sendu sambil sedikti memalingkan wajahnya

"Eh! Be-belum!" Ucap Asuna dengan nada sedikit tergagap

Naruto memperlihatkan tatapan yang sendu sambil melihat telapak tangannya.

"Aku .. tidak punya orang tua!" Ucap Naruto

Asuna melebarkan matanya saat mendengar bahwa Naruto tidak punya orang tua. ' _Inikah alasan mengapa dia tidak ingin membahas soal orang tuanya'_ pikir Asuna

Ekpsresi wajahnya kemudian berbuah menjadi tersenyum meski masih terdapat kesan sedih pada ekspresi wajahnya.

"Tapi aku punya seorang guru mesum yang kupanggil Ero sennin, meski sekarang dia sudah tiada. walau begitu ... aku belajar banyak hal darinya, salah satunya adalah tentang bagaimana caranya mematahkan kutukan kebencian" Ucap Naruto

Ucap Naruto sambil mengingat-ingat kembali kenangannya saat bersama Jiraya dulu. Itu merupakan salah satu kenangan yang paling berharga bagi Naruto. Meski pun Jiraya adalah orany yang terkenal mesum, tapi bagi Naruto dia adalah sosok shinobi yang hebat. Naruto banyak belajar soal dunia shinobi dari gurunya itu meski sekarang dia sudah tiada.

"Memangnya bagaimana? ... bagaimana caramu untuk menghentikan kutukan kebencian itu?" Tanya Asuna

Pertanyaan Asuna, pertanyaan itu ... hampir sama dengan pertanyaan yang di ajukan pain pada Naruto saat invasi kekonoha dulu. Pain juga menanyakan hal yang hampir sama, namun kini berbeda dengan yang waktu itu. Setelah semua yang dia alami, Naruto menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut.

"Memaafkan ... itulah kunci untuk mengakhiri rantai kebencian" Ucap Naruto

Sambil berkata, Naruto kemudian mengepalkan tangannya

"Punya dendam ataupun tidak, memaafkan seseorang yang telah berbuat salah kepada kita memanglah hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukan ... tapi hanya dengan cara itulah, yang namanya perdamaian sejati bisa diwujudkan. Jika seandainya suatu saat nanti kita kehilangan sesorang yang kita sayang karena di bunuh oleh orang lain, entah itu akan terjadi padamu, aku maupun Kirito ... belajarlah untuk memaafkan, meski itu hal itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan " Lanjutnya.

Mendengar perkataan Naruto yang penuh makna tersebut. Asuna menjadi sangat penasaran terhadap Naruto

' _Naruto, sebenarnya siapa kau? Dari mana kau berasal? Seperti apa tempat asalmu? Dan mengapa aku mearasa kalau ucapanmu barusan adalah berasal dari pengalaman pribadi'_ Asuna bertanya-tanya dalam batinnya

Naruto teringat akan dirinya yang dulu ketika masih berada dikonoha. Dia mengingat saat dimana dia masih memiliki mimpi besar untuk menjadi seorang Hokage.

" _Impianku adalah menjadi Hokage, tapi sebelum itu .. aku akan membuat semua orang didesa ini mengakui kehebatanku!"_

Dia tersenyum lebar, Naruto kemudian berdiri didepan sambil berteriak kepada semua pemain yang ada disana

"Hey, kalian semua! Dengarkan ini ..." Teriak Naruto

Dalam sekejap seluruh perhatian yang ada disana langsung tertuju padanya, hal tersebut membuat Asuna sedikit menahan malu.

"Hey, Naruto! Apa yang ..." Ucapan Asuna tiba-tiba terpotong kerena Naruto-

"Namaku adalah Naruto, orang yang suatu hari nanti pasti akan menaklukan game ini dan membebaskan kalian semua, ingat itu!" Teriak Naruto

Asuna hanya menghela nafas sambil memijat kepalanya

Sementara itu, para pemain lainnya yang mendengar teriakan dari Naruto tersebut hanya berpikir bahwa Naruto itu adalah orang bodoh. Jadi banyak dari mereka yang tidak terlalu mimikirkan perkataan Naruto barusan.

Sementara dia sendiri, dengan penuh percaya diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada semua orang yang akhirnya membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh di mata orang lain termasuk Asuna.

Tidak lama kemudian, Asuna menerima pesan dari Kirito. Dia membuka bar menunya dan melihat isi pesan tersebut. Saat melihat isi pesan tersebut, Asuna terlihat shock.

Naruto yang menolehkan pandangannya kearah Asuna, kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Ada apa, Asuna?" tanya Naruto

Dengan sedikit terbata-bata, Asuna menjawab

"Naruto,..." Ucap Asuna

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya

Sementara itu, Asuna kemudian menutup kembali bar menunnya dan berkata

"Kita harus kembali kepanti asuhan sekarang!" Ucap Asuna

"He? Memangnya kenapa? Ada kejadian apa di panti asuhan?" Tanya Naruto

"Pokoknya kita harus kembali kesana, ini darurat!" Ucap Asuna dengan nada sedikit panik.

Asuna kemudian menggenggam tangan Naruto dan kemudian menariknya pergi ke panti asuhan yang mereka datangi.

 **SKIP TIME**

Saat ini, di panti asuhan, tepatnya di depan gerbang masuk, Karin, Kirito, Klein dan Miku sedang berada disana. Mereka semua langsung bergerak kesini setelah mendapati kabar bahwa Rin di culik.

Tidak lama kemudian, Naruto dan Asuna pun juga tiba disana.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto

Namun sama sekali tidak ada yang menggubris ucapan Naruto tersebut.

"Hey, katakan sesuatu, sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Ucap Asuna mengulangi pertanyaan dari Naruto

Setelah melihat sama sekali tidak ada yang meperdulikan ucapan mereka, Kirito pun menjawab dengan nada berat.

"Rin ... diculik!" Ucap Kirito

Mata Asuna membulat sempurna saat mendengarnya.

Dirinya benar-benar tercekat, tenggorokkannya serasa tercekik saat itu.

"Di-di culik! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto terheran-heran

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu!" Bantah Kirito

"Tapi ... kami menemukan ini di lorong panti asuhan"

Kirito kemudian memperlihat sebuah kain sobekan yang dia dapatkan saat mencari keberadaan Rin yang kini tengah menghilang.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat meliaht kain tersebut.

"Kain?" Ucap Naruto bingung

"Ini adalah kain sobekan yang aku temukan di lorong panti asuhan, kemungkinan ini adalah kain sobekan dari baju milik Rin" Ucap Kirito

Naruto mengangguk paham, sebelum kemudian dia memperlihatkan mimik wajah seriusnya

"Dilihat dari keadaan sobekan kainnya yang masih baru .. kemungkinan kejadiannya belum lama terjadi" Ucap Kirito

"Apa kau bisa memperkirakan ... kira-kira, pada jam berapa kajadiannya terjadi?" Tanya Naruto

Kirito berpikir sebentar. Namun kemudian Karin yang menjawab pertanyaan itu

"Mungkin sekitar ... tiga atau empat menit yang lalu" Ucap Karin

Naruto kemudian memejamkan matanya dan mengaktifkan mode sensorik miliknya. Klein menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja menutup kedua matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Klein

"Aku akan mencoba mencari keberadaan Rin dengan skill sensorik milikku ... kalau dia belum jauh, mungkin masih bisa terdeteksi" Ucap Naruto

Untuk sesaat Naruto terdiam dan berkonsentrasi sebentar.

"!" Naruto kemudian membuka matanya dan

"Itu dia !... di arah jam empat, 1 kilometer dari sini!" Ucap Naruto

DRAP!

Dan tanpa aba-aba lagi, Asuna dan Kirito langsung berlari kencang mengejar mereka menuju kearah yang di beriahukan oleh Naruto.

"He-hei, kalian berdua!" Ucap Naruto berusaha menghentikan Kirito dan Asuna yang sudah terlanjur menjauh

"Sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Klein

"Sebaiknya kita kejar mereka!" Ujar Naruto yang dibalas anggukan oleh Klein dan Miku, akhirnya mereka bertiga pun memutuskan untuk mengejar Kirito dan Asuna.

Disisi lain, sang pelaku yang menculik Rin kini sedang berlari diatap atap rumah sambil menggendong Rin yang tengah pingsan di punggungnya.

"Tunggu!"

Tidak lama kemudian, Asuna dan Kirito berhasil menyusul si pelaku. Dari balik jubah hitamnya dan tudng yang menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat bahwa orang tersebut menunjukkan seringai kejamnya saat melihat Kirito

"Itu dia ... Kuro no Kenshi" Ucapnya

Si penculik tersebut kemudian semakin mempercepat lajunya.

"Berhenti!" Teriak Asuna yang juga mempercepat lajunya

Melihat sang pelaku makin menjauh, Kirito kemudian mengambil tiga buah jaraum khusus dari balik jubauhnya dan kemudian melemparkannya kearah sang pelaku

Namun sayang, si pelaku tersebut berhasil menangkisnya. Dia menggunakan sebauh pedang untuk menangkis serangan tersebut

"Hh?"

Pedang yang dia pakai memiliki ciri warna merah darah. Namun bentuknya mirip seperti katana samurai.

DASH!

Disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Asuna melompat dan langsung menggunakan sword skillnya untuk menyerang. Saat sudah dekat, Asuna kemudian melepaskan sword skillnya.

Namun-

DRAK!

Orang misterius itu berhasil menghindari lebih dulu

"Apa!"

Asuna terkejut saat orang itu berhasil menghindari serangannya.

Sementara itu, pria misterius tersebut mengeluarkan kristal teleport dari balik jubahnya. Tak lama kemudian, cahaya berwarna biru terang kemudian muncul dan perlahan menelannya hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"A-!" Kirito tercekat dan tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata lagi

Sementara itu, Asuna yang masih terguncang karena serangan cepat miliknya berhasil dihindari tidak sempat mempertahankan diri. Hingga akhirnya, saat mendarat dirinya malah terpeleset dan kemudian terjatuh dari Atap.

SREET!

"Kya-!"

GREP!

Namun sesaat sebelum terjatuh, Asuna merasakan ada seseorang yang memegang tangannya. Menahan dirinya agar tidak jatuh. "Eh!" Asuna membuaka matanya lebar-lebar, dia kemudian menengok kearah sosok yang menolongnya itu.

Dia adalah Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menarik tangan Asuna.

"A-arigatou, Naruto!" Ucap Asuna

"Ya sama-sama" Ucap Naruto membalas ucapan Asuna "Lain kali hati-hati!"

TAP!

Kirito kemudian melompat ke atap rumah yang sama dengan Naruto dan Asuna.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya Naruto pada Kirito

Namun Kirito hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"Pelakunya berhasil melarikan diri!" Ucap Kirito

"Begitu, ya!" Naruto mengangguk paham.

Asuna menundukkan kepalanya, dia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dirinya merasa kecewa arena telah gagal untuk melindungi Rin dari mara bahaya.

"Kita bahkan tidak dapat petunjuk apapun soal si pelaku itu!" Ujar Asuna

Naruto dan Kirito memandang kearah Asuna, Naruto kemudian teringat akan sesuatu yang dia temukan di panti asuhan tadi siang.

"Oh!" Gumam Naruto sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dengan pelan

Kirito yang tidak sengaja mendengar gumaman Naruto tersebut kemudian menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan bertanya

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Kirito

"Em... ini dia!?" Naruto mengambil sesuatu dari balik sakunya

Dai mengambil sebuah sobekan kain berwarna hitam dengan sebuah lambang berbentuk seperti wajah orang yang tersenyum ala penjahat dan di sebelahnya terdapat sebuah kerangka lengan.

"Ini!" Naruto menunjukkan kain tersebut pada Kirito dan Asuna

Mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat lambang dari kain tersebut

"I-ini ..!" Ucap Kirito tidak percaya

"Na-Naruto ... dimana kau mendapatkannya?" Tanya Asuna

"En ... aku menemukannya di bawah pohon yang ada di belakang panti asuhan tadi siang!" Ujar Naruto "Apa kalian mengenali lambang ini?" Tanya Naruto

Asuna dan Kirito secara kompak menganggukkan kepala mereka berdua masing-masing.

"Kirito-chan ... ini adalah ..." Ucap Asuna

"Yeah, ini lambang Laughing Cofin!" Ucap Kirito

Naruto hanya menaikan sebelah alisnya saat dia mendengar nama Laughing Cofin

' _Laughing Cofin? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu'_ pikir Naruto

Sebelum kemudian dia terbelalak ketika dia mengingat nama Guild tersebut.

"E ... Tu-tunggu dulu ... maksud kalian ... guild ysng terkenal sadis itu?" Tanya Naruto sambil sedikti terbata-bata

Asuna dan Kirito menganggukkan kepala mereka.

"Yeah, tidak diragukan lagi ... ini adalah lambang guild tersebut!" Ujar Kirito

Wajah Naruto jadi shock ketika mendengar penuturan dari Kirito tersebut,

Tidak lama kemudian, Klein dan Miku pun tiba.

"Hey, ada apa?" Tanya Klein

Namun mereka bertiga masih belum menjawab. Klein jadi merasa kalau dirinya seperti hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu. dia pun membuat ekspresi yang sedikit kesal

"Apa kalian berhasil menangkap menemukan Rin?" Tanya Miku

"Tidak, kami gagal ... si pelaku berhasil membawa Rin kabur dengan Kristal teleport!" Ucap Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Miku

"Terlebih lagi ... coba kalian laihat ini!" Kirito kemudian menyerahkan sobekan kain yang bergambar lambang dari guild Laughing Cofin.

"Eh! Ini ..." Ucap Miku

"Lambang Laughing Cofin!" Ucap Klein

Mata mereka berdua sedikit terbelalak ketika melihatnya

Klein dan Miku memperlihatkan ekspresi wajah terkejut mereka, kemudian menoleh kearah Kirito, Naruto, dan Asuna.

"Jadi mereka ... yang menjadi pelaku penculikan selama ini!?" Ucap Klein

Naruto berpikir sebentar, dan kemudian dia menjawab.

"Belum, belum tentu itu mereka!" Ucap Naruto menyela

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Miku

"Kenapa kau bisa berpendapat begitu?" Ucap Asuna bertanya pada Naruto

Sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya, Naruto kemudian menjelaskan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya, entah memang mereka pelakunya atau bukan, dan bukannya aku membela mereka sih, tapi ... kita tidak bisa membuat kesimpulan begitu saja dan menuduh mereka tanpa bukti apapun" Ucap Naruto

"Apa maksudmu? ... bukankah apa yang kau temukan ini sudah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa LC adalah pelakunya" Ucap Miku

Kirito kemudian menyela perkataan Miku tersebut.

"Tidak, menurutku apa yang dikatakan Naruto barusan ada benarnya" Ucap Kirito

"Kirito-chan ...!?" Gumam Asuna

"Soalnya saat aku menyerangnya tadi ... aku tidak melihat ada lambang Laughing Cofin di badan atau pun pakaiannya" Ucap Kirito

Asuna menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan kemudian mengingat-ingat kejadian tadi saat dia ikut menyerangnya.

"Benar juga, sih ... aku juga tidak melihat ada lambang LC pada dirinya, tapi ..." Ucap Asuna menggantungkan perkataannya.

"Tapi?" Teman-teman yang lain jadi semaikn penasaran

"Saat aku menyerangnya ... aku melihat lambang yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya" Ucap Asuna "lMbang itu berada di sisi kanan dadanya" Lanjut Asuna

Naruto dan yang lain jadi semakin penasaran.

Kirito pun menannyakan bentuk dari lambang yang dimaksud Asuna

"Memangnya seperti apa lambangnya?" Tanya Kirito

"Lambang awan dengan warna merah!" Ucap Asuna

Memang benar itu adalah lambang yang belum pernah dilihat baik oleh Kirito, Klein, Asuna, dan Miku. Di Aincrad ini, mereka belum pernah sekalipun melihat guild dengan lambang seperti itu

Namun tidak dengan Naruto, dia pernah melihat lambang dari organisasi tersebut.

Lambang sebuah organisasi yang sudah sangat dikenalinya. Organisasi kejahatan yang membuat kekecauan didunianya yang dulu. Organisasi yang menjadi sumber tercetusnya perang besar dunia shinobi keempat.

"Akatsuki!"

Tanpa sadar, kata-kata tersebut keluar begitu saja dari dalam mulut Naruto.

 **Ending: -Alive-**

 **BERSAMBUNG...**

Chap 6, selesai

 **Etto ... saya mutusin untuk merubah sedikit pada chap ini, tapi cuman di bagian akhirnya doang. Kayaknya itu bagian yang membuat Naruto kelihatan lembek. Saya minta maaf jika para reader-san jadi kecewa sebelumnya. Mohon dukungannya untuk melanjutkan fic ini.**


End file.
